


Wings of Destiny

by Kaiku_kun



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Action, Adventure, Ancient Egyptian Literature & Mythology, Genbu - Freeform, Inari, Isis - Freeform, Japanese Mythology & Folklore, Love, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Romance, Set - Freeform, True Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-02-15 18:11:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 37,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13036638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaiku_kun/pseuds/Kaiku_kun
Summary: Por un giro del destino, por una piedra grabada de nada, Yugi verá transformada radicalmente su vida nada más aterrizar en Egipto. Una golondrina, una diosa, su intuición y un misterio le guiarán por todo El Cairo y Gizeh en busca de respuestas y su propio destino.





	1. Pequeño souvenir

Botes, botes, daba muchos botes. Miraba por la ventana y era lo que su mente hacía. Dar botes. ¡Se sentía tan animado…! Estaba viendo Egipto con sus propios ojos y quería recordarlo todo.

—Yugi, parece que en cualquier momento vayas a salir disparado por la ventana del avión… —le dijo su abuelo, Sugoroku, contento y a la par preocupado por su nieto.

—¡Pero es que ya estamos! Ya llegamos…

Sonó la alarma del avión para que se prepararan para el aterrizaje y aun así ese culo inquieto no dejó de mirar por la ventana que tenía a su izquierda. Vista directa a las pirámides.

Se desilusionó un poco cuando se encontró atrapado esperando su maleta, encerrado en el edificio del aeropuerto. Estaba impaciente por dejarlo todo en el hotel y empezar a mirar cada pared, cada obelisco, cada “lo que fuera” que encontrara sobre el Antiguo Egipto.

Por suerte, el hotel sí quedaba cerca, así que el abuelo tuvo que ir al ritmo frenético de Yugi para no perderle de vista. Por algún milagro, el chavalín se quedó mirando por la ventana la ciudad de El Cairo, momento que aprovechó su abuelo para hacer planes.

—Oye, Yugi, mira, entre hoy por la tarde y mañana vamos a ver las Pirámides de Guiza y los alrededores. ¿Qué te parece? Ya está todo reservado. Pasado mañana haremos una excursión por el delta y luego…

—¡Todo me va a parecer genial, abuelo! Quiero que sea una sorpresa todo lo que veamos. Sé que todo me va a gustar —contestó él, abstraído, mirando las calles cercanas al hotel. Se había fijado en un particular mercadillo, un par de edificios más allá, en el que había mucha gente. Algo le decía que le gustaría lo que vería allí—. Oye, abuelo, ¿vamos a ese mercadillo de ahí antes de ir a las pirámides?

—Vas a tener toda la semana para ir —le dijo, intentando calmarle un poco—. Además, sé que verás un montón de cosas para comprar y sabes que no nos podemos permitir de todo.

—Pero algo me dice que encontraré mi souvenir favorito allí.

“Algo me dice”. Sugoroku sabía bien de ese instinto que tenía Yugi. También lo tuvo él cuando estuvo investigando en Egipto tiempo atrás. Siempre seguía su instinto, por ridículo que fuera y aunque errara, y casi siempre le aportaba algo nuevo o importante. Y Yugi había heredado ese toque.

—Está bien. Podemos ir ahora, así tendrás tiempo para mirarlo todo.

“Total, los planes no los quiere saber y yo lo tengo todo arreglado…”, pensó Sugoroku, mientras veía a su nieto correr por su bolsa y empezar a abrir la puerta de la habitación. Menos mal que se les había ocurrido comer temprano.

Yugi se comportó hasta que llegaron al mercadillo. No se conocía para nada el funcionamiento de la ciudad, así que prefería aguardar a alguna señal que le dijera cuando cruzar la calle y esas cosas. Lo que parecía que nunca sucedía. Sugoroku vio cómo su nieto empezaba a desesperarse a su lado.

—El mercadillo no se va a mover de su sitio —bromeó.

El chico ni se inmutó, lo único que hizo fue simular que corría sin moverse. Hasta que un montón de gente empezó a cruzar la calle, entonces agarró la mano de su abuelo y ambos trotaron hasta el puñetero mercadillo.

Allí, el barullo era tal, que abuelo y nieto no eran capaces de escucharse su propia voz. Para asegurarle a su abuelo que no iba a pasar nada, Yugi mantuvo el apretón de manos, y así no se perderían en el mar de gente. Pasaron por puestos de comida, puestos de ropa, de bártulos normales, hasta que llegaron al rincón del mercadillo, donde había un hombre sentado en el suelo alfombrado de su más que diminuta tienda (pues lo único que había era trastos y ninguna manera de saber si detrás de ellos había alguna abertura o simplemente pared). Esa tienda estaba bastante despoblada, así que Yugi pudo mirar con comodidad. El dueño le dijo algo, pero no entendió ni una palabra.

—¿Qué ha dicho? —le preguntó a su abuelo.

—Que puedes mirar lo que quieras, y que si le necesitas, te puede ayudar.

Yugi le sonrió con su cara de bonachón adorable para hacerle saber que había recibido el mensaje y siguió buscando con la mirada. Vio de todo. Joyas baratas, collares de piedras de muchos colores, estatuillas de recuerdo de dioses egipcios, pequeñas maquetas de templos y de pirámides, hasta un ajedrez con piezas de soldados y gobernantes. Algunas de esas curiosidades estaban sucias o desgastadas, probablemente de haber pasado mucho tiempo ahí. Pero detrás del todo, en una repisa polvorienta, había lo más desgastado de todo. Una pequeña placa, no más grande que un libro de bolsillo, con unos pequeños relieves, diminutos. Era quizás lo más antiguo e insignificante de la tienda. Era ideal.

—¡Quiero eso! —señaló Yugi al vendedor.

—Interesante… —pensó en voz alta su abuelo. El vendedor se lo dio y empezó a explicar cosas, que Sugoroku tradujo instantáneamente—: Dice que tienes buen ojo, que es una pieza a saber de vieja y que hace años que la tiene. Se supone que representa a Isis, cerca de las pirámides de Guiza, con dos chicos arrodillados delante de ella. Eso en la cara. En la cruz, está Isis de frente al dios Set, con un pájaro grande protegiendo a un ser medio pájaro y medio humano.

—¡Es perfecto! ¡Me lo quedo! —exclamó muy animado Yugi, con el relieve en sus manos.

—Nos lo llevamos. ¿Cuánto es? —le preguntó Sugoroku al vendedor, en inglés.

—Un dólar. Simplemente.

—¿Tan barato? ¿Por qué?

—Tu nieto es especial. Nadie jamás se había mirado hasta ahora este relieve. Conservadlo bien. Lleva el espíritu de Egipto.

—Muchas gracias, buen hombre —le agradeció, mientras le daba la mano.

Mientras se iban, Yugi miró atrás, hacia el vendedor. Éste se había vuelto a sentar y saludaba muy animadamente con la mano. Parecía que hubiera hecho la venta del siglo.

Subieron de nuevo a la habitación. Allí, mientras Sugoroku preparaba algunas cosas para la visita a las pirámides, Yugi sacó el relieve y se lo quedó contemplando. Pesaba lo suyo, pero no quería llevarlo en ninguna otra parte que no fuera su bolsa.

—Tiene pequeños jeroglíficos… —observó, recitando en voz alta como su abuelo siempre hacía—. En las dos caras. Los dibujos son tan bonitos… Pero no entiendo lo de los pájaros. ¿Será algún mito desconocido? —Luego alzó la voz para su abuelo—: Abuelo, ¿me podrás traducir los jeroglíficos del souvenir? Es que tiene algunos…

—Claro, suponiendo que no se los hayan inventado… —le comentó desde el baño—. Pero ahora es hora de irnos, el autobús nos espera.

A un ritmo menos enérgico que el de hacía un rato, abuelo y nieto se dirigieron a la estación de autobuses más cercana. Llegaron con tiempo, así que, cuando se sentaron en la silla del bus, Yugi sacó un poquito el relieve, lo justo para ver ese pájaro grande protegido por Isis.

—Anda, mira su cola —comentó Sugoroku, que miró de casualidad al pájaro—. Está partida.

—Eso parece… ¿es un error?

—Bueno, podría ser una golondrina. Es un pájaro protegido por Isis. Las golondrinas vienen en tiempos de cosechas a Egipto e Isis es una diosa de la tierra. Tendría su lógica.

—¿Y el otro pájaro, el que es medio humano?

—Ni idea. No se distingue tan bien…

Se pasaron el corto viaje hasta el aparcamiento especulando sobre el relieve, pero como tampoco se pusieron a traducir, al final no sacaron nada en claro.

Evidentemente, desconectaron totalmente en cuanto el guía empezó a explicar todo lo que pisaban los visitantes. Era un grupo japonés, así que Yugi se enteró de todo y olvidó su relieve por el asombro de escuchar y ver de primera mano todo lo que había en las pirámides. Tumbas pequeñas, grandes, templos, pirámides pequeñas, evidentemente las grandes, todo quedó fotografiado en masa por el propio Yugi. Se preguntó cómo le iban a caber fotos para una semana, si se iba a gastar la mayoría con todo lo de Guiza.

—No te preocupes, tenemos espacio de sobra —le tranquilizó su abuelo en un descanso, antes de subir al bus de nuevo.

—Estoy reventado… Menos mal que por hoy hemos acabado.

—Ya me pensaba que pasaría esto, pero tú y el mercadillo… Parecíais inseparables —se rio.

Sonrió al notar el relieve presionándole la pierna derecha, dentro de la bolsa. Y luego miró al cielo. Estaba anocheciendo, así que se veían las estrellas y el sol a la vez. Era realmente bonito.

Entonces ocurrió algo inaudito: casi sin verlo aterrizar, un pájaro se posó justo encima del relieve. Yugi se quedó paralizado y llamó en un susurro a su abuelo. Era una golondrina, que movía la cabeza como si esperara algo, y movía su bifurcada cola arriba y abajo.

—¡Qué monada! —exclamó controladamente Yugi. El pajarillo entonces se acercó un poco, a saltitos, y le pellizcó un dedo. Yugi no se movió, por miedo a espantarle—. Maldito, eso escuece… pero si me quisieras hacer daño, me habrías picoteado la cabeza.

—Qué escena tan curiosa… —comentó su abuelo, mientras le hacía algunas fotos sin flash, para no hacer daño a la pobre golondrina.

Cuando los del bus les llamaron, Yugi sintió pena por tener que levantarse. Algo debió de intuir el pájaro, porque levantó el vuelo, pululó al alrededor del chico y luego se fue volando hacia un sitio cerca de la pirámide de Keops. Y ya no volvió. Yugi tuvo que olvidarse de la golondrina en cuanto se cerró la puerta del autobús.

Para cuando llegaron al hotel, ya se había hecho de noche. Fueron directos al comedor (llenándolo de polvo arqueológico de las pirámides, como si fueran excavadores de verdad) para cenar rápidamente y subir a la habitación a leer los jeroglíficos del relieve.

Ya en la habitación, ambos se tumbaron en la cama y pusieron una lupa entre ellos y el relieve. Sugoroku empezó a leer en voz baja mientras se apuntaba su traducción instantánea en una libreta y Yugi aprovechó para mirar mejor a las figuras. Eran bien curiosas. Parecía como si el pájaro que protegía al medio humano fueran solo uno y fueran como fases de transformación. En el otro lado, esos dos chicos juntos a los pies de Isis le resultaban monos. Estaban el uno frente al otro (uno de espaldas a Isis y el otro de cara), arrodillados, mirándose. Parecían enamorados…

—Mira, ya lo tengo traducido. En la primera cara, que resulta que es la del pájaro, pone esto: “El enviado de Isis (que tiene el símbolo de la golondrina) aparecerá en su templo para protegerlo cuando Set quiera apoderarse de él”. En la cruz, la de los chicos, pone: “Solamente saldrá victorioso con la ayuda del amor inocente.  Entonces la señora de las pirámides (Isis) convertirá el amor en eterno en la sombra de su dominio”.

—Vaya, es todo un enigma… —comentó animado.

—No te creas. Fíjate: Set siempre fue enemigo de Isis y sus hijos y sus otros hermanos. Es normal encontrarse esto. Además, Isis solía bendecir con la paz y la prosperidad a sus creyentes. Luego está esto de las pirámides… sus dominios aquí son las pirámides de Guiza y todo el complejo.

—¿Cómo se sabe eso? ¿Hay más jeroglíficos?

—Pues sí. Isis tiene un templo al pie de la pirámide de Keops. Esta pieza debe de ser una antigüedad perdida de ese templo. Aquella estructura está bastante deteriorada.

—¡La golondrina! ¡Ella se fue hacia el templo!

—Sí, supongo que sí, pero… Yugi, no pensarás que todo esto es de verdad, ¿no?

—Pe-pero… la golondrina…

—Mañana iremos al templo, tranquilo. Y avisaremos a un responsable para que se cuide de este relieve.

Yugi se tumbó en la cama, boca arriba, algo enfurruñado. Dejó el relieve a un lado para pensar y no quiso hablar a su abuelo. Sugoroku encendió la tele para ver las noticias, pero claro, no entendían nada de lo que daban en ese país. Y no había canal japonés. Tuvo que contentarse en poner subtítulos en inglés. Acabaron escuchando de fondo un canal de noticias local. Yugi levantó la cabeza para ver lo que pasaba y ambos vieron en la tele a muchos policías acordonando una tienda.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Hay un grupo de gente que está matando a buscadores de antigüedades, al otro lado de la ciudad. Dicen que buscan reliquias antiguas y quien no se las da, lo matan.

—¡Es horrible!

—Sí… pero no podemos hacer nada.

Abuelo y nieto se quedaron mirando la pantalla, hasta que las noticias cambiaron y empezaron a dar el tiempo. Entonces ambos apagaron la tele y decidieron que se prepararían para irse a dormir.

*  *  *

En el mercadillo, una tienda apartada estaba replegándose por última vez. Asim, el vendedor, se iba de la ciudad. Había oído sobre esos asesinos buscadores de tesoros. Sabía quiénes eran, y no le convenía seguir cerca de ellos. Él ya había tenido su papel en esa historia.

Un canto agudo le distrajo de su trabajo y sus pensamientos. Se giró hacia la calle y casi en el borde de su alfombra encontró una golondrina que le miraba, curiosa.

—Eh, pero si eres tú… —le dijo con una sonrisa, mientras dejaba que el pajarillo le picoteara amistosamente el dedo—. No deberías estar aquí, es peligroso para ti. Dile a tu señora que su antigua profecía se está llevando a cabo. Un chico se ha llevado hoy vuestro relieve. Le encontrarás fácilmente. —El pajarillo movió la cabeza de arriba abajo, como si le instara a hablar más—. Yo tengo que irme. Los adoradores de Set van a venir a por mí. Otros sirvientes de Isis se han sacrificado por mí ya, no quiero que nadie más muera. —La golondrina le picoteó el dedo varias veces, moviendo la cola, y luego salió volando—. Adiós, viejo amigo.

Y Asim siguió con su laborioso trabajo de recoger todos sus objetos preciados.


	2. Atando cabos

—¡Uoh!

Yugi se levantó de golpe, sudando. Acababa de tener una pesadilla. Los asesinos que vio ayer en las noticias le perseguían por la ciudad, pidiendo que le dieran el relieve, pero luego… luego le atrapaban y le torturaban. Querían saber dónde encontrar al enviado de Isis. Pero él no sabía nada y... y…

—Yugi, ¿qué ha pasado? —le preguntó su abuelo, que ya se había levantado.

—He tenido una pesadilla, no es nada.

Pero sí era algo. Su cuerpo le decía que estaba en peligro. Lo notaba. Lo sentía. Y no podía hacer caso omiso de lo que sentía.

—¿Seguro? No tienes buena cara…

—Yo… —No sabía qué decir. De repente, le parecía mala idea ir a ver la parte que faltaba de las pirámides—. No quiero ir a la visita de hoy. Quiero dejarlo para otro día. Prefiero ir a visitar el museo hoy.

—Pero… tenías muchas ganas…

—Por favor, abuelo… Además, ya casi lo vimos todo.

—De acuerdo… iremos por nuestra cuenta en un par de días —cedió Sugoroku, con un suspiro—. Nos quedaremos aquí hasta la tarde para que te recuperes. Pareces asustado.

Yugi asintió y encogió sus piernas para agarrarse las rodillas y pensar. No entendía qué tenía de malo una pesadilla para que le hiciera sentir así. También pensaba en esa golondrina del relieve, y la de ayer por la tarde en Guiza. Algo le decía que no era casualidad, pero la lógica le decía que todo ese rollo mitológico era solamente eso, un mito.

Entonces, casi como si la hubiera llamado, una golondrina se posó sobre la barandilla del balcón.

—Abuelo, ¡trae la cámara! Quiero ver las fotos de ayer de la golondrina —le pidió, por intuición.

Ambos miraron las fotos y descubrieron algo insólito. Ambas golondrinas eran la misma. Tenían el mismo punto blanco asimétrico en un ala.

—No puede ser… ¿cuántas probabilidades en el mundo había de que sucediera algo así? —se preguntó Sugoroku, rascándose la cabeza.

—Ho-hola… —saludó Yugi, sintiéndose algo tonto—. Nos volvemos a ver…

La golondrina dio un par de saltitos para acercarse a Yugi. Él, instintivamente, le ofreció el dedo para que se posara en él, y la golondrina lo hizo.

—¡Increíble! —exclamó su abuelo—. No te muevas, te voy a hacer fotos.

—Amiguita… ¿cómo nos has encontrado? ¡Au! —La descarada golondrina le dio un picotazo con toda la mala gana en el brazo—. Bueno, pues… ¿amiguito? —Entonces en vez del picotazo, le pellizcó como el día anterior. Era considerablemente más agradable—. Vale, sí. Eres enigmático… —La sirena de la policía, que llevaba un buen rato sonando unas calles allá, se acercó y sonó muy fuerte, lo que alteró a la golondrina. Salió volando precisamente hacia el ruido—. ¡Espera! ¿A dónde vas?

Yugi vio que se dirigía hacia el mercadillo. Aquello no podía ser casualidad, pues parecía que las sirenas se dirigían hacia allí. El chico instó a su abuelo a seguir la golondrina, aunque Sugoroku no dejaba de pensar que aquello era una locura de las gordas.

El mercadillo volvía a estar atestado de gente pero, esta vez, todos estaban mirando a un mismo punto. El puesto donde encontró el relieve Yugi. El chico, cuando se percató de ello, buscó con la mirada la golondrina y la encontró posada a unos metros de la tienda, en la repisa de una ventana. Ella estaba mirando a un montón de objetos amontonados y tirados por el suelo, pero Yugi no alcanzaba a ver del todo, entre la gente y la policía que rodeaba el sitio. Sugoroku lo entendió sin tener siquiera que fijarse.

—Yugi, vámonos, no deberías ver esto… ¡Yugi!

El entrometido chico quiso saber qué ocurría exactamente. Corrió a través de la gente que se agolpaba al alrededor y entonces vio, por un resquicio, cómo se llevaban en camilla a alguien, completamente tapado. Bajó la cabeza y lloró en silencio. Como mínimo tendría un recuerdo bonito, llevando el relieve encima.

—Yugi… tenemos que irnos —le aconsejó su abuelo, cuando le encontró.

En lugar de hacerle caso, Yugi buscó de nuevo a la golondrina. Estaba echando a volar hacia el lado opuesto de la multitud, como si quisiera volver al hotel. Pero en lugar de torcer a la derecha hacia allí, simplemente desapareció entre los edificios. Le había perdido la pista.

—Será mejor que volvamos a la habitación, a comer, y luego vayamos al museo.

—Está bien.

Yugi quiso despejarse, así que ni encendió la tele, ni miró por la ventana esperando un nuevo encuentro con esa golondrina, ni tan siquiera quiso pensar en el relieve. Se quedó en silencio, pensando en todas las ruinas que le quedaban por visitar y todos los misterios que podían guardar. Incluso la hora de la comida se la pasó en silencio. Solamente cuando vio que entraban en el museo despertó de su extraño letargo.

—Vamos a dejar las bolsas en la taquilla. Luego las recogemos. Así no tenemos que llevarnos peso innecesario —le aconsejó su abuelo.

—Vale.

Le dio un poco de pena el relieve, allí encerrado, pero pensó que era mejor así, que no se pensaran los del museo que lo había robado o algo así.

Yugi pensó que pasaba días allí dentro del museo. ¡Había tanto que ver! Y no se iba a perder nada. Jeroglíficos, sarcófagos, reconstrucciones de tumbas, historias de las excavaciones, figurillas y joyas de todo tipo… todo estaba allí. Era como tener una ciudad del antiguo Egipto en miniatura allí mismo. Estaba tan entusiasmado que se le pasó por alto un pequeño relieve, parecido al suyo. Pero no a Sugoroku, quien lo encontró extremadamente enigmático.

—¡Mira esto Yugi! ¡Parece la continuación del que tenemos nosotros! —le llamó, cuando lo vio.

—Tienes razón… ¿de qué va este fragmento?

—En el letrerito pone que en la cara hay unas alas con un sol y el símbolo de un trono, que sería Isis, en el centro. Isis guía a una golondrina, y detrás de ésta hay lo que creen que es un siervo de Isis. En la otra cara hay una lucha entre los siervos de Isis y los de Set. Pero los jeroglíficos están más deteriorados y no se pueden leer excepto por un trozo que pone “Alas del destino”.

—Parece… una historia —pensó Yugi en voz alta.

—Pues sí. Y ¿te has fijado? Tú has perseguido una golondrina, como en la imagen…

Quién diría que después de todo sería Sugoroku quien propuso esa coincidencia. Ambos pensaron en todo lo que estaba ocurriendo. Se miraron sorprendidos, de repente. Habían descubierto a la vez algo muy importante: Los asesinos del tendero  que le dio el relieve podrían estar buscándole. Ellos representarían a Set. Yugi y la golondrina representarían a Isis.

—Abuelo… esto no es cualquier historia…

—Había oído hablar de las profecías egipcias, pero no esperaba que…

—¿Qué hacemos ahora?

—La siguiente imagen dice que lucharemos contra los asesinos, pero no tengo ni idea de cómo lo haremos. Además, dice que somos varios… —luego pensó en el vendedor—. O puede que esa imagen ya haya pasado.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Quizás esos asesinos no mataban al azar. Quizás están derrotando a los seguidores de la diosa Isis para evitar que se cumpliera la profecía.

—Y ¿cuál es nuestro papel entonces? ¿Qué tenemos que hacer? —repitió Yugi.

—Ni idea. Por ahora creo que deberíamos volver al hotel y hacer vida normal. Y, por si acaso, hacer las excursiones fuera de El Cairo a partir de mañana.

Yugi asintió y se dirigieron a la salida. No pasaron por la tienda de souvenirs… suficiente tenían con el que les había tocado. Por el momento solamente pensaban en volver al hotel y mantenerse a salvo, así que cogieron las bolsas de la taquilla y salieron.

Tenían la parada del bus de línea allí en frente, para volver rápido, sólo había que cruzar la calle. Pero era tiempo suficiente para complicarlo todo.

—¡Eh, tú! ¡La bolsa! —gritó Yugi a un encapuchado. Le había tirado de la correa y se la había quitado—. ¡Devuélvemela!

—¡Yugi! ¡Déjalo! ¡No corras tras él! —le gritó su abuelo, que empezaba a perseguirles a los dos. Pero ya era viejo y ya no podía correr tanto, así que enseguida se cansó y los perdió de vista—. Mejor llamo a la policía. Entre tanta gente no le encontraré.

Un par de calles más allá, Yugi seguía persiguiendo al malhechor. Pero empezaba a arrepentirse. Se encontraba en un callejón oscuro, casi sin gente, a pleno atardecer, persiguiendo a un tipo que no parecía querer escapar.

De repente, el ladrón soltó la bolsa (que Yugi cogió al vuelo) y se paró para girarse cara a cara con su perseguidor. Yugi se quedó helado cuando vio que debajo de la capucha había una sonrisa siniestra. Quiso darse media vuelta y huir, pero había dos encapuchados más. Y del edificio de enfrente salía otro. Solamente había un callejón angosto por el que huir, así que corrió con las pocas fuerzas que quedaban. Los encapuchados se quejaron en un idioma que no conocía y escuchó cómo le perseguían como una estampida. También escuchó sus risas, aunque tardó un par de minutos a averiguar el porqué: se encontraba en un callejón sin salida.

—¡Dejad que me vaya! —exigió Yugi. Pero ellos no entendieron. En lugar de eso, se acercaron con un cuchillo en la mano cada uno—. ¡No os acerquéis!

Los matones dudaron un instante. Yugi también. Había sentido un pulso extraño. Había irradiado por un segundo una luz dorada, como del sol en el atardecer. Se miró las manos, pero no encontró nada que le respondiese a las preguntas que se estaba haciendo.

En lugar de una respuesta, lo que recibió fue un picotazo en la cabeza.

—¡Au! ¿Pero qué…? —miró encima de su cabeza y luego al frente. Era la golondrina de nuevo. Por algún motivo se alegró un montón de verla—. ¡Eres tú! Tienes que huir, esta gente es peligrosa…

En lugar de huir, el pájaro descarado se encaró a los enemigos de Yugi y graznó con fuerza. Lo siguiente lo recordaría Yugi toda la vida: el pájaro empezó a hacerse más y más grande. De repente, un tornado de plumas muy oscuras rodeó al animal… y de él salió un ser humano. Emitía un hilillo de luz dorada como la de Yugi, pero no se desvanecía.

 _“Yo nunca huyo”_ , resonó en la cabeza de Yugi. No era su voz. Parecía la del misterioso desconocido que se encontraba delante de él… básicamente porque le estaba mirando con cara agresiva y una sonrisa de poder en los labios. Entonces se giró de cara a los matones.

—¡Seguidores de Set! —les gritó, con mucha ira. Yugi se sorprendió al poder entender lo que decía, pues para nada era su lengua. No conocía el idioma y aun así lo entendía… Otra pregunta sin responder—. ¡Habéis llegado tarde una vez más! El poder de Isis ha despertado de nuevo en sus enviados. ¡Ya no podéis hacer nada! ¡Marchaos!

Los supuestos seguidores de Set murmuraron algo que no Yugi no entendió y luego dieron un paso al frente.

—Estáis acorralados, no podéis huir —dijo uno de ellos. También hablaba ese idioma desconocido. Uno de los fonemas le resultó conocido… porque lo oyó de su abuelo cuando traducía. ¡Era egipcio antiguo!—. Os vamos a matar y por fin el caos se extenderá. Isis no podrá protegeros.

—Insensatos… —soltó, mientras sacaba dos pedazo-de-cuchillos… eran espadas rituales Khopesh. Empezó a caminar lentamente hacia sus enemigos—. Os arrepentiréis de haberme desafiado.

“ _¡Espera! ¡No les hagas daño!”_ , gritó mentalmente Yugi, esperando que funcionara.

El joven armado se detuvo y le miró con ferocidad, pero no había tiempo para discutir, así que se encaró de nuevo a sus enemigos, alzó el brazo con firmeza y un haz de luz, seguido de un viento fuerte, cegó y alejó a los seguidores de Set. Fue como ver un sol arrollador.

Entonces, sin comerlo ni beberlo, Yugi se encontró en brazos de ese desconocido, volando por los aires. El desconocido, que parecía un doble de él, pero más fuerte, alto y serio, saltaba muy alto, tan liviano, por los tejados de El Cairo sin siquiera dudar un pequeño paso. Le miraba a los ojos… parecían insondables.

“ _Puedo preguntarte… ¿quién eres?_ ”, le pidió con miedo Yugi.

El desconocido finalmente se posó en uno de los tejados, sentó a Yugi en el suelo y él se puso delante.

—Me llamo Atem —le contestó finalmente, con una sonrisa mucho más agradable que la primera—. No tengas miedo. Habla normal conmigo.

—Pero si… ¡Oh! —Iba a decir que no sabía hablar el egipcio antiguo, pero sin pensarlo lo acababa de hacer.

—Sólo funciona cuando hablas conmigo. Lo he comprobado.

—Pero si tú has hablado con esos matones…

—Porque he aprendido el idioma desde pequeño. Pero si probaras de hablar en egipcio a tu abuelo, no te saldría. Isis no concede poder y conocimientos ilimitados.

—Somos… ¿enviados de Isis? —preguntó, después de meditarlo un segundo.

—Lo somos —le sonrió. Atem le infundía a Yugi una extraña calma—. ¿Por qué me has detenido antes? Esos cerdos de Set merecían morir. Han matado a muchos amigos míos.

—Pu-pues… —dudó. Recordaba esa cara de ira de Atem y no le gustaba—. Porque entonces tú también serías como ellos. También harías daño a la gente. Y no está bien.

La inocencia sincera de Yugi arrolló con el sentimiento de ira que tenía Atem por sus amigos caídos. No, desde luego Isis no le había dado esos poderes para derramar sangre por doquier, pues la diosa daba vida, no la quitaba. El chico tenía razón.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —le preguntó Atem, despejando sus dudas—. A lo mejor te he hecho daño.

—No, estoy bien.

—Se me acaba el tiempo bajo esta forma. Tengo que contarte algo. —Yugi iba a preguntar qué pasaba con su forma humana, pero solamente asintió—. No debes perder bajo ningún concepto el relieve de tu bolsa. Por lo menos una de las partes debe llegar al templo de Isis de Guiza. La otra parte está en el museo, ya lo has visto, así que no pierdas tu parte.

Atem sintió una punzada en el pecho y se doblegó, cayendo en brazos de Yugi. Empezó a notar de nuevo la forma de golondrina aflorar.

—¿Qué va a pasar? ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

—Vamos a tener que luchar de nuevo… —le aclaró Atem, respirando entrecortadamente—. Y si todo sale bien, la paz entre Isis y Set se impondrá de nuevo y tú y yo podremos estar juntos una vida más.

—¿Qu-qué? ¿Juntos? —enrojeció Yugi. Pero no le dio tiempo de más. Mientras Atem desaparecía entre un torbellino de plumas de nuevo, su dedo índice se puso en el corazón de Yugi y se iluminó. De repente, encontró en su interior un sentimiento milenario, más poderoso que nada que hubiera sentido nunca—. Atem…

“ _Mañana al ocaso, los enviados de Isis afianzaremos nuestro poder una vez más_ ”. Esas fueron las últimas palabras de Atem, en la mente de Yugi, antes de que una golondrina saliera volando de su regazo hacia las pirámides. Se quedó contemplándola tranquilamente hasta que ya solamente era un puntito insignificante.

—Y ahora… ¿cómo bajo de aquí?

Por suerte aquel tejado era visitable, pues había una puerta abierta. Bajó como dos pisos de escaleras y se encontró en una calle bastante poblada. La recordaba, porque por ahí pasaba el bus, así que sabía dónde estaba el museo. Se dirigió con prisas hacia allí, mientras oía sirenas de la policía. Probablemente le buscaban.

Cuando llegó al museo, vio toda una parafernalia de la policía y no tardó en encontrar a su diminuto abuelo entre todos los agentes.

—¡Abuelo! ¡Estoy bien! —gritó de lejos. Se abrió paso hasta Sugoroku y le abrazó—. Ya he vuelto. He recuperado el relieve.

—Qué más da el relieve, Yugi, me he asustado mucho…

Todo el aparato policial se desmontó mientras anochecía. Al final todo había quedado en un susto, contó Sugoroku a todos. Declararon a la policía, claro, y Yugi aseguró que había varios ladrones encapuchados con capas marrones, que eran cuatro… y poco más.

—Esa es la descripción de los asesinos en serie que rondan por la ciudad —le reveló Sugoroku, aunque ambos ya lo sabían.

El abuelo intuyó que esos debían de ser los seguidores de Set, pero no dijo nada más a la policía. No hizo falta denunciar, porque la policía ya les estaba buscando, así que volvieron ya de noche al hotel.

Sin cenar ni nada, se metieron en la cama, pero antes Yugi puso al corriente a su abuelo sobre los relieves.

—Se ha cumplido otra de las imágenes.

—¿Cuál?

—La de la lucha entre seguidores, pero hay más… No… te lo creerías…

—Después de todo esto, ya me creo lo que sea.

—La golondrina me ha rescatado hoy.

—¿Cómo?

—Se ha transformado en un chico joven, parecido a mí, algo más alto que yo… Se llama Atem. Y es el otro enviado de Isis, de la última imagen, la de los dos chicos arrodillados delante de Isis.

—Increíble…

—Además… tenemos poderes… Irradiamos luz, él se transforma, llama al viento, es ligero como una pluma y… —Lo iba vomitando todo atolondradamente conforme su cerebro lo iba recordando.

—Tranquilo, Yugi, sé que estás preocupado. Todo va a salir bien.

—Lo sé. Pero hay algo más. Atem me hizo recordar algo… Atem y yo hace milenios que nos conocemos. Muchas vidas atrás. —Tuvo que hacer una pausa para asimilar el torrente de emociones que no había dejado de sentir desde que Atem le pusiera el dedo en el corazón—. Abuelo, yo… le quiero.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por los kudos y vuestras visitas, me alegro de que os guste :)


	3. El templo de Isis

Ese torbellino de emociones y problemas no había cesado en el cansado cuerpo de Yugi en toda la noche. ¿Cómo se suponía que podía existir un amor tan fuerte que trascendiera centenares de reencarnaciones? ¿Era siquiera posible? ¿Cómo podía Atem saber que un japonés con cara de crío era su milenaria pareja, si los egipcios, aunque creyeran en la reencarnación, no sabían dónde iba a caer el alma del antepasado? ¿Quién se lo había dicho? ¿Cómo demonios se había enterado él solito de lo que era?

Era una locura se mirara por donde se mirara. “Quizás ha hablado con Isis personalmente”, pensó. Luego lo descartó, meneando la cabeza. Era otra estupidez. Los siervos de Isis debieron descubrir quién era Atem cuando era pequeño, si lo que dijo de aprender egipcio antiguo era cierto.

Poderes. ¿Cómo podía haber convivido con esa luz extraña durante toda su vida y ni tan siquiera percibirla? En cambio, Atem levantó la mano y se armó la de los dioses, con ese resplandor y el viento repentino. Él estaba entrenado. A saber cuántos poderes tenía. Y solamente había mostrado el de transformarse en golondrina y el del viento. Al parecer el de la luz lo tenían ambos.

—Sabes, Isis lleva el disco solar en la cabeza en las representaciones, como símbolo de conexión con Ra, que es el Sol mismo —explicó su abuelo esa noche cuando se hubieron calmado un poco—. Significa muchas cosas. Luz, vida de todo tipo, calor… si tenéis el poder de Isis, la luz solar parece lógica.

—¿Entonces nuestros poderes tienen que ver con Isis y Ra?

—Y con más dioses, pero la lista es larga. La cuestión es que debemos averiguar más sobre tus poderes antes de mañana por la tarde.

Yugi se quedó un instante cabizbajo.

—Abuelo… ¿Cómo me puedes creer? No has visto nada, no has visto a Atem, ni a los ladrones, no puedo demostrarte nada de todo lo que te cuento… Yo…

—Eres mi nieto, Yugi. Debo y quiero ayudarte. Creo en ti, en tu intuición, porque…

—… Es la misma que la tuya, lo sé —acabó la frase el chico.

—No me creo que mi propio nieto sea capaz de mentirme. No tienes motivos. Te creo.

—Gracias, abuelo.                                                                

Su abuelo probó de ayudarle en todo lo que pudo hasta que les venció el sueño, pero no hablaron de amor. Yugi no se dejó, porque eso era lo único que tenía clarísimo. Estaba dentro de él, era un aura interna que percibía, era como si la luz de Isis ocupara su pecho en vez de salir a relucir como el sol. Solamente había bastado un toque de Atem con la luz de Isis para que su corazón recordara cada detalle de ese sentimiento, aunque no supiera nada de sus vidas pasadas.

Sí hablaron, en cambio, de mitología. Yugi explicó los poderes de Atem, y Sugoroku los clasificó como poderes solamente de Isis y de Ra. Cuando explicó que Atem llevaba dos khopesh, Sugoroku puntualizó que solamente había un dios que quisiera voluntariamente blandir un arma y fuera del bando del sol.

—Horus. Batalló con Set varias veces, una de ellas para vengar la muerte de su padre Osiris, que fue descuartizado y lanzado al Nilo. Set le quitó el ojo… pero Horus recuperó la vista con ese símbolo que conocemos del Ojo mágico, el Udyat, fabricado por Thot.

—¿Para qué me va a servir eso de Horus?

—Puede que Atem sea más afín a Horus por su fortaleza. Este dios es el protector de los faraones y la humanidad en su lado poderoso. Tiene diversos poderes, y el Udyat en particular es extremadamente poderoso. Cura, purifica y estabiliza el orden cósmico. Imagina si Atem tuviera un resquicio de ese poder.

—Entiendo… y yo ¿qué puedo hacer? No sé nada de mis poderes.

—Yo tampoco. Pero podemos prevenir al enemigo.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Set es el claro enemigo, siempre ha envidiado el poder de Osiris y Horus… y el eslabón débil es Isis. Por eso va a por ella.

—Dijiste que Set era dios del desierto, ¿no?

—Sí. Pero no solamente de eso. Es dios de las tormentas, de la fuerza bruta y de la guerra. Y en sitios se dice que es padre de Anubis, dios que ayudaba a enviar al otro lado a los muertos… imagina qué pasaría si él y sus sirvientes decidieran apoyar a Set, quien normalmente es responsable de todo el trabajo de Anubis.

—¿Me estás diciendo que podría reunir un ejército? —preguntó Yugi estupefacto.

—Así es…

—¿Cómo vamos a luchar contra un ejército entero?

—No lo sé… pero encontraremos la manera. No por nada Isis ha vencido siempre hasta ahora, ¿verdad?

Sugoroku lo dijo tan convencido, que Yugi se creyó por un rato que la victoria estaba asegurada. Pero Yugi se sentía débil e inútil en esa enorme batalla que iba a tener lugar en el templo de Isis.

Durante la noche, Yugi tuvo pesadillas repetidas sobre el encuentro con los seguidores de Set. Formas diversas en las que Yugi o Atem podrían haber muerto. Descansó, pero su cuerpo le decía lo contrario. Deseaba en esos momentos que realmente Isis le ayudara y le dejara dormir en paz.

Cuando se levantó por la mañana, su abuelo había encendido la tele, para ver las noticias donde vieron lo de los asesinatos. Podía ser que ofrecieran más datos.

—Abuelo… ¿pasa algo?

—Sí, Yugi. Han robado en el museo de ayer.

—¿Cómo? ¿Quién?

—No lo saben. Pero solamente se han llevado una cosa. La otra parte del relieve que vimos ayer.

Y aquello ¿qué significaba? ¿Dónde estaban todas las respuestas cuando las necesitaba? ¿Y a dónde se fue Atem? También le necesitaba a él. Se encontraba perdido. Él parecía saber mucho.

—Abuelo… ¿La transformación de Atem es también poder de Isis? —La pregunta no era azarosa. Atem no podía controlar esa transformación a voluntad y quería saber por qué.

—Sí. Pero ayer me dijiste que no pudo serlo todo el tiempo, ¿no? —Yugi asintió—. Entonces puede que Atem hiciera algo malo. Parece más bien un castigo.

Lo que él había pensado. Atem tampoco era del todo bueno. Su corazón se lo había dicho cuando se disponía a atacar a los seguidores de Set el día anterior.

En la tele salieron imágenes del robo del museo. También aparecieron las pirámides, pero no sabía qué decían. Su abuelo le hizo la traducción: Las visitas a las pirámides se suspendían hasta averiguar quién lo había hecho porque la pieza pertenecía al recinto. Ese mensaje dejó claro que era la otra parte del relieve lo que habían robado.

—¿No hay forma de ponernos en contacto con Atem? —preguntó Sugoroku.

—No. No lo sé…

Eso fue una llamada en toda regla. Y fue escuchada. Al cabo de unos segundos, casi como una flecha, una forma picó contra el cristal. Era Atem en su forma de golondrina.

—¡Atem! —saltó más contento Yugi, mientras le abría la ventana—. Mira, abuelo, es Atem.

La golondrina revoloteó unos instantes en su sitio, se empezó a hinchar como el día anterior y, en unos pocos segundos, ya tenían al Atem humano saliendo del tornado de plumas.

—¡Impresionante! —se permitió decir Sugoroku, en inglés—. ¿Cuánto tiempo tienes antes de que vuelvas a ser golondrina?

—Vaya, está informado tu abuelo —comentó Atem, algo sorprendido, aún respirando fuerte por el esfuerzo. Yugi se disculpó con una sonrisa incómoda—. Quiero reservar energías para esta tarde, no voy a hablar mucho.

—¿Eres realmente el enviado de Isis? —le preguntó muy serio Yugi.

—Pues claro, ¿qué clase de pregunta es esa? Lo viste ayer.

—Entonces ¿por qué no controlas tu transformación?

Atem se quedó en silencio. Estuvo a punto de bajar la cabeza, pero no le gustaba mostrar sus debilidades tan fácilmente. Cerró los ojos, resignado. No podía empezar con mentiras.

—Cuando era más joven y mucho más insensato, pedí a Isis que me concediera más poderes físicos para poder combatir. Me confió habilidades de fuerza y protección de su hijo Horus, pero a cambio me maldijo a llevar un cuerpo de uno de sus pájaros sagrados casi todo el tiempo, para poder vigilarme. También me dijo que rompería la maldición cuando conociera la paz interior y la libertad, pero no dijo si me seguiría transformando o si perdería mis otros poderes.

—¿Ves? Había una explicación —le apoyó Sugoroku—. Y también acertamos con los poderes de Horus.

—¡Qué entrometidos! —replicó sonriendo Atem, cruzándose de brazos. Estaba agradablemente sorprendido. Ese par eran astutos y buenos investigadores—. ¿Qué me delató?

—Tu ansia para la batalla —dijo secamente Yugi. No le gustaba que Atem tuviera esos impulsos y hubiera sacrificado parte de sí mismo solamente para conseguir más poder. Le preocupaba esa fiereza. Atem no estaba tranquilo y estaba arrastrando a Yugi con él—. El abuelo dijo que la batalla era algo de Horus.

Hubo un segundo de incomodidad, en el que Atem fue golpeado emocionalmente por ese desprecio a la violencia de Yugi. Debajo de esa mirada seria percibió tristeza, angustia y decepción. Yugi estaba preocupado y esperaba que él se encontrara en mejor estado, no tan en conflicto… no podía esperar menos de su dedicado amante.

—Supongo que no conoces tus poderes, ¿verdad?

—Pues no —le confirmó, fastidiado.

—Los sirvientes de Isis que me criaron dijeron que el otro enviado sería opuesto a mí —explicó en inglés, de nuevo. Estuvo a punto de llamarle “amante” o “pareja”, pero no quería poner más tensión en el ambiente. No sabía si su abuelo lo aprobaba—. Yugi, tú estás hecho para la paz. No sé cómo eres de personalidad, pero te sugiero que busques en tu interior a Isis o a alguno de sus hijos. Podrías encontrar tus respuestas ahí.

El pobre Yugi no supo qué decir, pero no tuvo que sufrir mucho el silencio, porque Sugoroku vio los dos khopesh de Atem y flipó un poco:

—¡Uooh! Están en muy buen estado, ¡cómo relucen! —Probó de levantar uno, pero lo tuvo que hacer con las dos manos, pero le costó y no aguantó mucho—. ¡Vaya! Pesan muchísimo… en teoría es una arma a dos manos, ¿cómo puedes cargar con dos?

—Fue cosa de Horus —contestó, sonriendo con orgullo.

Yugi hizo caso omiso al último comentario. Le preocupaba más lo del museo.

—¿Qué sabes del relieve que han robado?

—Los seguidores de Set probablemente lo quieran corromper en el templo de Isis, pero no me preocupa. Mientras el tuyo se mantenga puro, no pasará nada. —Esas últimas palabras las dijo con una sonrisa conciliadora que despertó unos sentimientos en Yugi que no creía existentes. Su mirada le calmó, le hizo ponerse rojo y a la vez le inspiró confianza. Era una sensación que llenaba. Pero se rompió enseguida—. Tengo que irme. Quiero reservar fuerzas y quiero abrir camino al templo de Isis para que vosotros no os encontréis con problemas.

De nuevo, nada más decir eso, Atem se arrodilló, doblado por el dolor de una punzada, y desapareció en el torbellino de plumas, para luego salir volando en su forma de golondrina.

—Caray, visto y no visto… —comentó Sugoroku, mirando por la ventana—. Qué curioso que las plumas luego desaparezcan. Bueno, no habrá que limpiar.

La broma le sentó bien a Yugi, porque se rio de buena gana y se relajó un poco. La visita de Atem le había hecho mucho bien, pese a toda la tensión. Atem era buena persona, él lo sabía, y no podía evitar sonreír pensando en él, mientras redescubría esos sentimientos milenarios.

La lástima fue que ese momento de tranquilidad quedó interrumpido cuando en las noticias dijeron que unos personajes extraños estaban en las ruinas al alrededor de las pirámides. Atem había predicho que pasaría algo así.

—Habrá policía, periodistas, todo el mundo lo verá… ¿cómo llegaremos al templo? —se preguntó Yugi.

—Atem encontrará la manera. Y nosotros también —afirmó su abuelo, convencido.

A Yugi no le sirvió de mucho ese comentario. La inseguridad le embargaba de nuevo, y sentía que no podía hacer nada hasta que de alguna manera supiera que Atem ya había actuado. No quería detenerse… No tenía otro remedio que moverse.

—Abuelo —le llamó, al cabo de un buen rato—. Tenemos que acercarnos todo lo que podamos a las pirámides.

—¿Intuición?

—Sí.

Sugoroku no cuestionó esa decisión. Él también pensaba que era sensato, aunque algo arriesgado. Pero la intuición mandaba en la familia.

Se pusieron en marcha inmediatamente. Se llevaron comida para comer en el bus (que pese a todo seguía dirigiéndose hasta las pirámides) y planearon quedarse cerca, sin llamar demasiado la atención.

Cuando llegaron allí, encontraron lo que ya esperaban: estaba la zona acordonada, en las entradas a las ruinas desde el pueblo de al lado, con furgones blindados de la policía y también furgonetas de periodistas. Aquello estaba atestado de gente se mirara por donde se mirara.

—Va a ser difícil cruzar esa multitud… —comentó el abuelo.

Había mucha gente, sí, pero la mayoría en movimiento. Se podía ver qué había al otro lado. De hecho, Yugi atisbó a gente encapuchada andando por el templo de Isis, pero no eran como los del día anterior. El color de sus ropas era parecido al de la arena del desierto. Los seguidores de Set iban de marrón oscuro, esos no.

—Esos de ahí… no son enemigos —dijo sin pensar en voz alta.

—¿Cómo dices?

—Abuelo, esas personas que están en el templo son amigos. —Luego tuvo un fugaz recuerdo de cuando emitió por un segundo su propia luz. Era el mismo color que el de ellos. No era arena lo que representaba su ropa—. Llevan el color de la luz solar que Atem y yo usamos.

—¿De veras lo crees? —No esperó una respuesta—. Pues esto debe de ser la distracción de Atem. Así a nuestros enemigos les costará más llegar hasta nosotros.

—Pero nosotros tampoco podemos… —se cortó él mismo la frase.

—¿Yugi? —le instó a hablar su abuelo, pero él no hizo caso.

“ _Yugi_ ”. Era otro quien le llamaba. Otra. Otras. Se oían varias voces femeninas. Le llamaban todas a la vez. El desorientado joven miró por todas partes esperando encontrar a alguien que le mirara como hizo Atem cuando se transformó por primera vez, pero se encontraba solo, a parte de su abuelo. “ _Podemos ayudarte. Llámanos_ ”.

—Abuelo. Oigo voces. Creo que son tres mujeres.

—¿Qué te dicen?

—Que me pueden ayudar. ¿Serán diosas?

Sugoroku se quedó pensando. Le sonaba mucho eso de las tres diosas, pero no recordaba exactamente de qué. Miraba al vacío y a Yugi intermitentemente para encontrar respuesta, pero tuvo que dejar eso para luego: Yugi estaba haciendo de las suyas de nuevo, siguiendo su intuición. El chavalín pelopincho estaba caminando como perdido, por la calle. Buscaba algo sin mirar a ninguna parte. Probablemente seguía a las voces de las diosas.

—¿Yugi? —Era la segunda vez en poco rato que preguntaba.

Entonces él se dejó caer de rodillas justo en el borde de la acera, a unos pocos metros de la enorme multitud. No pensó en si alguien le veía actuar de forma tan rara. Tanto él como Sugoroku vieron cómo la luz empezaba a hacer acto de presencia en los límites de su cuerpo, como un aura, igual que el día anterior. Lo único que hacía Yugi era dejarse llevar. Cuando vio esa luz, alargó una mano al vacío, y de ese vacío apareció el rostro difuminado de una vaca.

—Abuelo… ¿lo puedes ver? —preguntó Yugi, algo abstraído.

—Sí, sí puedo… pero el resto creo que no.

—Sólo pueden los que lo desean —dijo una de esas voces femeninas que oía Yugi. Era suave pero firme. Y Sugoroku también pudo oírla.

La vaca empezó a cobrar una forma entera. Lo primero que alcanzaron a ver abuelo y nieto fue un disco solar, que emanaba una tibia luz, sostenido por sus cuernos. Sugoroku se arrodilló al lado de Yugi para disimular hacia dónde miraba, pero estaba tan asombrado como su nieto.

—Ya sé quiénes sois —dijo solamente él.

—Joven Yugi… veo mucho amor en tu corazón. Felicidad. Inocencia. Recibirás mi bendición. Usa parte de mi poder con cautela.

La vaca empezó a emitir más y más luz hasta que cegó a Yugi, a la vez que notaba cómo un calor reconfortante y una paz interna se sumaban a todo lo que ya sentía. Cuando abrió los ojos, no tenía una vaca delante, sino un gato.

—Un… ¿gato? —se preguntó Yugi, sin ninguna pizca de desprecio, solamente pura curiosidad.

El gato se lo miró con confianza, sentado en el asfalto. Su pelo de color marrón suave y liso soltaba un aroma que relajaba mucho a Yugi. Se quedaron unos segundos así, en silencio, y entonces el gato empezó a caminar hacia la multitud a un paso relajado. Conforme se acercaba, toda la gente se giraba y miraba tanto al gato como a Yugi y a Sugoroku. Saludaban, acariciaban al gato, sonreían, y de repente había una multitud contenta y animada hablando como si nada pasara. Parecía que en cualquier momento fueran a poner música y a montar una fiesta ahí mismo. Incluso la policía, que vigilaba que nadie entrara, se comportaba así, y no tuvo ningún reparo en dejar pasar al gato y a sus acompañantes en el recinto de las pirámides.

Cuando ya estuvieron algo lejos de la multitud y pudieron hablar con tranquilidad, Yugi pidió la explicación de todo aquello:

—¿Has visto? De repente todos estaban tan felices y relajados… ¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó, atónito.

—La vaca de antes era una diosa. Supongo que por lo del disco solar era evidente. Era Hathor, diosa del amor, la alegría, la música y la belleza. Pero no solamente eso. Hathor tiene dos “alter ego”. Uno de ellos es el que tienes delante.

—¿Un gato?

—Sí, la diosa Bastet, diosa de la protección, el hogar, las ganas de vivir, la armonía y la felicidad.

—Por eso toda esa gente se ha comportado así ante su presencia… Ella lo transmite allá por donde va —reflexionó Yugi, mirando a la encarnación de Bastet, quien ni se molestó en aguzar el oído—. ¿Y el otro “alter ego”?

—Es su opuesto. Se llama Sejmet, y tiene forma de leona, o de humana con cara de leona. Es como Set, caos, fuerza bruta, violencia, el enfado, pero al ser hija directa de Ra, consagró su existencia a la protección del sol. Por eso también está de nuestra parte.

—Así que… ¿he recibido una bendición triple?

—Pues sí. Y, ¿sabes qué te digo? Que podrías invocar más poderes que únicamente a la diosa triple. Quizás sus animales también estén de tu parte, porque Sejmet sabe de magia.

—Entiendo…

Anduvieron un rato en silencio, siguiendo a esa Bastet en diminuto, fascinados por tales muestras de poder y magia por todas partes. De vez en cuando giraban la cabeza y miraban al pie de una pirámide pequeña, donde estaba el templo de Isis, muy deteriorado. Allí había cinco personas esperándoles.

—Bienvenidos —dijo uno de ellos, primero en inglés y luego en egipcio antiguo, cuando llegaron. Tenía la cabeza agachada, así que no se le veía del todo bien. Pero cuando levantó la cabeza…

—¡Eres tú! —exclamó Yugi, que inconscientemente hablaba egipcio antiguo. Su abuelo estaba más bien perdido, pero se imaginaba de qué hablaban—. Tú me vendiste el relieve. Pero… estabas…

—No. Fingí mi muerte. Sabía que vendrían a por mí. Ni siquiera Atem supo qué pasaba hasta hace un rato.

—¿Atem ha estado aquí?

—Se ha ido a distraer a los seguidores de Set. Debería volver en nada —explicó con toda la calma del mundo—. Me llamo Asim. Déjame el relieve, vamos a invocar a Isis.

Yugi le dio el relieve (que como siempre estaba en su bolsa) y, de mientras, Asim explicó en inglés a Sugoroku toda la conversación. Yugi se miró a los otros cuatro seguidores de Isis. Estaban en perpetuo silencio, en calma, moviéndose despacio. Estaban tan relajados, aun sabiendo que se iba a producir una batalla…

El relieve fue colocado en un hueco oculto entre las ruinas del centro sagrado del templo, bajo una columna caída. Allí, los cinco seguidores se pusieron en semicírculo (porque no había mucho espacio) y empezaron a meditar, o algo así, en silencio. Abuelo y nieto esperaron alguna acción, pero solamente oyeron balbucear suavemente unas palabras.

El aleteo de un pájaro distrajo a Yugi. Se dio media vuelta y allí estaba Atem, con su porte firme, como siempre. Iba vestido casi igual que los seguidores, pero los pantalones, o lo que fueran, le llegaban hasta las rodillas solamente.

—¡Habéis pasado! Sabía que lo lograríais —se alegró Atem, abrazando a Yugi de sorpresa.

—He-hemos recibido ayuda —comentó Yugi, recomponiendo sus emociones, y acariciando a la encarnación de Bastet, que seguía impasible a su lado.

—Veo que te has encontrado con tus poderes. No me los cuentes, quiero que sea una sorpresa —dijo con cara de travieso. Luego explicó su desaparición—. He perdido a los siervos de Set en el desierto. Es su terreno, en cuanto se ha levantado una nube de polvo me he tenido que retirar. Vendrán por el sur, es todo llano, les veremos.

—¿Cuánto tiempo tienes en esta forma? —preguntó Sugoroku en inglés.

—El que quiera, siempre y cuando se lo pida antes a Isis y a Horus.

Y eso se fue a hacer. Se apartó un poco del resto y empezó a balbucear también, con la diferencia que él empezó a emitir esa aura débil de luz solar. Sugoroku y Yugi salieron del recinto del templo, se sentaron en uno de los muros y miraron al sur, al desierto.

—La calma antes de la batalla es aterradora… —soltó Sugoroku.

—Bueno, pero va a ir bien. Tenemos muchísima ayuda, más de la que esperaba —sonrió Yugi, acariciando al gato, que esta vez respondió muy agradecido.

Al cabo de un rato, cuando ya empezaba a menguar la luz del sol, Atem salió de su trance y se acercó a Yugi, que en ese momento estaba sentado solo, oteando el horizonte. Simplemente le cogió de las manos, se puso delante de él para levantarlo, y posó su barbilla en la cabeza de Yugi, sonriendo apaciblemente. Yugi enrojeció, pero se sintió muy tranquilo y en harmonía. Nunca había sentido ese tipo de amor por nadie, así que era un novato… pero ahora lo sentía y se dejaba guiar por él. Le apretó las manos como respuesta y luego le abrazó con firmeza.

—Cuando todo esto acabe, redescubriremos el amor juntos —le dijo Atem, leyéndole el pensamiento—. Quiero vivir contigo.

Yugi se estresó por un instante, intentando encontrar una respuesta o siquiera intentar rebatirle su decisión diciéndole que Egipto era su casa, pero… Yugi oía los latidos del corazón de Atem y se habían acelerado. No iba a dar marcha atrás con su decisión. Sonrió, más relajado.

—Haré lo que sea para que se cumpla —dijo como respuesta.

Se quedaron así por unos instantes, escuchando el silencio, pero un fuerte viento les alteró al cabo de nada. No era un viento normal.

—Chicos… se acerca una tormenta de arena —les avisó Sugoroku.

—Son ellos.

Ahora solamente podían esperar a que se dieran a conocer con toda su fuerza.


	4. En los dominios de Set

Yugi y Atem se quedaron mirando la tormenta de arena. Parecía más bien un tornado, dependiendo de cómo se miraba. Se acercaba despacio, pero amenazaba con cubrir toda la zona arqueológica. Y eso que no era pequeña.

Los sirvientes de Isis frenaron sus plegarias para aconsejar a Sugoroku que se uniera a ellos, pues el sitio donde estaban rezando estaba resguardado precisamente del viento y la arena que proviniera del sur.

—Dejemos que los enviados luchen por nosotros. A cambio, nosotros les ayudaremos a encontrar a Isis —dijo con calma Asim.

—¿Y yo qué hago?

—Tener paciencia y creer en tu nieto. Eso sirve mucho más de lo que te puedes imaginar.

Sugoroku se quedó quieto por unos instantes. Luego miró a su alrededor. Todas las ruinas… podrían quedar tapadas de nuevo por la arena. La tormenta aún quedaba lejos. Si podían llegar hasta la Esfinge, por lo menos (que era lo más grande cerca, directamente al sur)…

—Debemos movernos. La batalla no se puede producir aquí.

—No. Hay que proteger el relieve. No sabemos que trucos usará Set.

Sugoroku reflexionó un segundo y luego caminó hasta Yugi y Atem con prisas.

—Debéis ir hasta el desierto, más allá de la Esfinge. Hay que proteger las ruinas.

Atem se quejó, pero Yugi lo entendió enseguida. Miró al gato, que no había dejado de estar a su lado en todo el rato, y le pidió amablemente:

—¿Crees que me podrías llevar rápidamente hasta la Esfinge?

Como toda respuesta, el gato saltó de la piedra donde estaba descansando y en pocos segundos creció hasta convertirse en una leona más grande de lo habitual. Ella le hizo una seña para que se subiera y Yugi le dio las gracias con una sonrisa adorable de las suyas, mientras le acariciaba el lomo.

—Haces bien —le dijo Atem, antes de convertirse en golondrina—. Quién sabe cuándo Bastet se convertirá en Sejmet.

—No le hagas caso, está celoso porque eres más grande que él —bromeó Yugi con la leona. Aunque él tampoco tenía claro si ahora era Sejmet por ser leona o Bastet por estar calmada.

Cuando Yugi se hubo acostumbrado bien, la leona se lanzó a perseguir a Atem por tierra, mientras éste inspeccionaba una buena zona para la batalla. En un periquete se encontraban delante de una pequeña llanura arenosa, delante de la Esfinge. Desde allí no se podía ver tan bien la tormenta, porque un cementerio moderno les tapaba bastante la visión, pero había espacio de sobra pasara lo que pasase.

—Ya están cerca —dijo Atem cuando se volvió a transformar en humano—. El viento es mucho más fuerte ahora. Necesitamos a Isis.

—¿Cómo podemos hacer que nos ayude?

—Asim y el resto están en ello. Esas plegarias no se lanzan al azar —le dijo mientras guiñaba un ojo—. Deben de estar a punto de acabar.

La tormenta de arena ya impedía ver todo lo que no fuera lo que había a espaldas de los enviados. Una pirámide ya no era visible, y la de Kefrén empezaba a desaparecer también. Tampoco el cementerio moderno, ni la ciudad a su izquierda.

—¿Notas eso? —le preguntó Atem—. Esta tormenta no es normal. Set ha usado uno de sus trucos.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Set y sus seguidores pretenden llevarnos al desierto con su magia. Allí Isis no podrá ayudarnos… si no se presenta antes de que aparezcan los enviados de Set.

—Pero tenemos a Sejmet y tus habilidades otorgadas por Horus… ¿no?

—Si no tenemos contacto con Isis, las perderemos. Y en el desierto de Set, aunque haga sol, Isis no tiene ningún tipo de poder. Solo podemos confiar en Asim ahora.

Yugi miró preocupado hacia el templo de Isis, que quedaba oculto por la Esfinge. Entonces vio algo raro: había un pequeño foco de luz proviniendo de allí.

—A-Atem… ¿Eso es…?

Él se giró, pero no dijo nada. Solo vio con la boca abierta y ojos desorbitados lo que estaba seguro que ni ellos ni nadie más en el mundo volverían a ver en milenios. La diosa Isis en persona. Incorpórea, transparente, apenas unas líneas de luz formando su silueta bien detallada, pero suficientemente poderosa para mostrarse tan alta como la pirámide de Kefrén. Sus pasos gigantes tocaban el suelo como si sus pies fueran de verdad y dejaban huella en la arena. Isis se detuvo unos metros detrás de sus enviados y miró hacia la tormenta: ya estaban dentro.

—¡Ola de arena! —gritó Atem, advirtiendo a Yugi y a la leona para que se protegieran.

Set había lanzado sus más fuertes vientos para azotar con arena a sus enemigos, pero al parecer no se había dado cuenta de que Isis también se había presentado, pues, cuando no podían mirar sus enviados, la diosa levantó la mano con fiereza (levantando de paso una de sus alas de milano) y la arena se levantó en columna justo delante de los chicos, como un enorme muro.

—Uau… —dijo asombrado Yugi, cuando los tres se dieron cuenta de que la arena no llegaba. Luego la arena empezó a tomar una forma—. ¿Qué es eso?

—Isis no es la única que se ha presentado físicamente —explicó Atem, con un deje de desprecio.

Una parte de la arena rodeó a todos los presentes, incluida Isis, convirtiendo la tormenta en un tornado bien cerrado, y la otra parte formó un cuerpo humano de arena con cabeza de animal… un cerdo hormiguero. Ese era el rostro de Set. A sus pies, estaban sus seguidores, que eran los cuatro asesinos que Yugi y Atem ya habían conocido.

—Has llegado tarde, hermano —vociferó Isis. Su voz era femenina pero a la vez potente, ruidosa y con un eco cavernoso que ensordecería a cualquier humano normal—. Mis seguidores han llegado antes que tú. Esta batalla está perdida para ti, de nuevo.

—Esto no ha hecho más que empezar —tronó su hermano Set, con el mismo tipo de voz—. Acabáis de entrar en mi reino, el desierto. Tu poder es menor y yo estoy en casa. Como más tardéis en salir del desierto, más se extenderá el caos en el mundo. Y no pienso permitir que salgáis.

La tormenta frenó, perdió fuerza muy rápidamente. La arena cayó despacio y se extendió por la llanura, revelando lo que Set ya había advertido: ya no estaban en Guiza. Allá donde miraran Yugi y Atem solo veían dunas, desierto, arena, ni ruinas, ni ciudad, ni pirámides.

—Set… ¿se ha ido?

—No —negó con furia Atem—. Peor. Nos ha dejado un regalo de bienvenida.

Set se había fundido con su propio terreno y no estaba físicamente, pero detrás de su enorme cuerpo arenoso había dejado una buena protección a sus súbditos.

—¿Qué son? Hay muchos… Son todos negros… —se iba fijando Yugi, entrecerrando los ojos—. ¡Espera! ¡Están armados!

—Son los siervos de Anubis, chacales guerreros con cuerpo de hombre. Huelen la muerte y el miedo igual que su dueño. Set debe haberse ganado la confianza de Anubis de alguna manera.

Yugi miró a su alrededor. Y como más miraba, más chacales veía que les estaban rodeando. Había centenares. ¿Eso era lo que habían conseguido los seguidores de Set, robando el otro fragmento del relieve? Algo le decía que lo habían corrompido de alguna manera y que la solución era recuperarlo. Tenía esa corazonada. Pero no sabía si Atem la compartiría.

—He escuchado lo que piensas —dijo Atem, mientras veía acercarse a los siervos de Anubis por todas direcciones—. Es nuestra única opción por ahora. Pero hay que cubrirnos por todos los lados. No pueden hacerle nada a Isis, pero a nosotros nos pueden destrozar. Necesitamos ayuda.

Yugi asintió y empezó a pensar en algo, mirando a Sejmet, que estaba tranquilamente sentada en la arena. Ella tendría la respuesta. Aunque se preguntaba por qué Isis no les recomendaba hacer nada.

—Isis nos mantiene en contacto con ella con su poder, ¿verdad?

—Es lo que creo —respondió Atem—. Está concentrada en otorgarnos todo el tiempo posible.

—A ella no le podemos pedir más. Pero a Sejmet sí.

—¡Uoh! —Se sorprendió Atem. Pero no era por lo que había dicho Yugi—. Pues más vale que se lo pidas rápido, ¡tenemos un problema!

Yugi levantó la cabeza una vez más. Los chacales habían frenado lo justo para darse impulso para lanzar millares de jabalinas. Se quedó bloqueado de miedo.

—Son armas malditas —tronó Isis, con calma y ese eco ensordecedor.

Yugi no entendió pero, al parecer, Atem sí. “Entonces es cosa mía”, dijo para sus adentros. Él sabía concentrar la energía de Isis lo suficientemente rápido para prevenir ese ataque. Alzó sus brazos iluminados y gritó a pleno pulmón:

—¡Horus, Señor del Cielo, protector de Egipto! ¡Concédeme la magia del Udyat!

Un halcón graznó a lo lejos, aunque Yugi no vio pájaro alguno.

—Tu plegaria ha sido escuchada —dijo Isis, sin moverse un pelo en su forma luminosa.

El aura luminosa de Atem se expandió en cuestión de un segundo, cubriendo bajo una cúpula lleno de signos del ojo de Horus a los protegidos de Isis, en el momento justo en que las jabalinas iban a caer encima de ellos. Todas se desintegraban en contacto con el poder del Udyat, sin dejar rastro, y la cúpula de luz no recibía un solo arañazo.

—¡Date prisa! ¡Pierdo mucha energía usando el Udyat!

Yugi salió con nervios de su asombro por la cúpula y volvió la cabeza de nuevo a Sejmet, que estaba en la misma posición, algo más cerca de la luz de Isis, que no se sabía muy bien dónde empezaba.

—Me temo que no voy a poder resolver este problema con amor y mi bondad, Sejmet. Ojalá pudiera. Por favor, tienes que ayudarme a defenderme. Solamente necesito llegar hasta el relieve…

La leona gigante le miró a los ojos, agachando un poco la cabeza para estar a su altura. Yugi sintió temor al tener a una diosa con esa forma violenta mirándole, pero no desvió la mirada un segundo. Estaba decidido. Como consecuencia, la leona empezó a gruñir, retrocedió un par de pasos y empezó a cambiar su forma: sus patas traseras se convirtieron en piernas, su cuerpo peludo en el cuerpo de una mujer, cubierto por una ropa fina blanca y, aunque su cabeza mantuvo la forma de leona, salió un aro de luz en su cabeza. El mismo símbolo del sol que había visto en Hathor. Además, su tamaño casi igualaba al de Isis.

—Quieres el relieve y lo tendrás, joven Yugi. ¡Vamos a sembrar el caos!

Atem se giró, asustado por la potencia y violencia de esa voz, para encontrarse con la diosa en todo su esplendor, rugiendo a los cielos, con los ojos emanando la luz de Isis. La cúpula desapareció para ser substituida por un montón de elipses de luz que rodearon tanto a Sejmet como a los enviados.

—¡Que la naturaleza del Nilo guíe nuestra victoria! —clamó Sejmet.

De todos los elipses empezaron a salir criaturas de todo tipo en todas direcciones: pájaros como ibis, flamencos, gaviotas, halcones. Luego salieron leones y leonas, hienas, guepardos, cebras, gacelas de todo tipo, caballos, toros enfadados. Poco a poco los animales que iban saliendo eran más grandes, pues salieron hipopótamos, elefantes y rinocerontes embistiendo en dirección a los siervos de Anubis. Al final, salieron unos escarabajos gigantescos, más grandes y más rápidos que cualquier rinoceronte, con unas pinzas que podrían atrapar a dos o tres chacales a la vez.

Era una explosión de naturaleza que Yugi estaba admirando como un niño. Además, toda esa fauna tenía la aureola solar de Isis y los suyos. Quería decir que estaban protegidos por la misma diosa. Eran seres mágicos.

—Hora de entrar en batalla —dijo con confianza Atem, desenvainando sus khopesh, mientras baja la cabeza—. Hasta tenemos montura.

Yugi se giró hacia Sejmet de nuevo, para ver que volvía a ser la leona descomunal de antes. Y se estaba ofreciendo para llevarles a la batalla.

—No tenemos mucho tiempo. Los chacales son muy resistentes, no sabemos cuánto aguantará la fauna de Sejmet —apremió Atem a Yugi, cuando subieron—. ¡A por ellos!

Sejmet salió disparada hacia los seguidores de Set, alcanzando en unos pocos segundos a sus escarabajos (que iban detrás del todo como apoyo) y se abrió paso hasta alcanzar a los elefantes y los rinocerontes, que ya estaban arrollando a los primeros chacales.

—No podemos pararnos a luchar con ellos —dijo Atem, mientras acuchillaba a todos los enemigos que podía, aunque no brotaba sangre de esas heridas—. Hay que llegar lo antes posible a los seguidores de Set.

—Seguro que los animales distraerán a los chacales —dijo Yugi, acariciando el lomo de Sejmet, en señal de agradecimiento.

En medio del tumulto, la leona avistó a los seguidores de Set, rodeados de chacales, que estaban subiendo a una pequeña duna que se deshacía por momentos, por el temblor de la estampida. Uno de ellos se giró de cara a los jinetes.

—¡Nosotros también tenemos trucos bajo la manga!

El temblor se intensificó y un montón de dunas se deshicieron al instante para revelar a unos enormes escorpiones, listos para atacarles.

—Los escarabajos —le susurró Yugi a Sejmet, en un momento de lucidez estratégica. La diosa leona rugió, frenando en seco y mirando atrás y, casi al instante, los escarabajos cercanos acudieron en su ayuda. Yugi sonrió—. Tú y yo seremos buenos amigos.

Los escarabajos cargaron contra los escorpiones, pero éstos eran más, así que Atem saltó del lomo de Sejmet para unirse a la batalla. Yugi se giró, sorprendido y asustado por perder entre la nube de polvo y las bestias a su amado.

—¡Estaré bien, Yugi! ¡Horus me protege! —le gritó Atem instintivamente, mientras ya empezaba a destripar al primer escorpión—. ¡Recupera el relieve!

Eso último ya casi no lo oyó. Sejmet no había aminorado un ápice de su velocidad para ver qué pasaba con Atem. Seguía esquivando a chacales sin parar, ayudada por los rinocerontes y elefantes y, de hecho, ya casi tenían a tiro a los seguidores de Set y los pocos escorpiones libres que montaban.

—¡Salta! —ordenó Yugi.

Sejmet pegó un bote enorme que le permitió morder la base del aguijón de uno de esos escorpiones. El animal frenó en seco y chirrió de dolor, lo que provocó la caída del jinete que lo montaba. Los otros escorpiones se detuvieron para defender a su compatriota, pero se libraron de sus jinetes y huyeron cuando vieron que Sejmet y dos elefantes se abalanzaban sobre ellos. El primer escorpión quedó chafado por las enormes patas de los elefantes y los otros animales que venían detrás.

—Dadme el relieve —les dijo suavemente Yugi, desmontando de la leona. Ella gruñía furiosa.

—¡Ni hablar! —dijo asustado el que lo llevaba, mientras ayudaba a sus tres compañeros a recuperarse—. ¡Aún podemos luchar! ¡Set gobernará en el Nilo de nuevo!

—Espera —detuvo Yugi a Sejmet, que empezaba a perder la paciencia, como era habitual en ella. Ella se calmó un poco, pero los de Set sacaron sus cuchillos—. No voy a pelear contra vosotros. Estoy cansado de tanta guerra. Sólo quiero la paz y la verdad.

—No digas… tonterías… —balbuceó el de siempre.

Algo les frenaba de lanzarse a atacar. Miraban a Yugi y eran incapaces de acercarse. Su piel empezaba a relucir como si estuviera bañada en oro, brillaba con luz propia. Pero no cegaba. Era una luz bondadosa y calmada. Como el del sol por la mañana. Los cuatro acabaron arrodillándose, indefensos, incapaces de hacer daño a nadie. Esa era la bondad y el amor que desprendía Yugi, gracias al poder de Hathor e Isis. El enviado de la diosa se arrodilló al lado del que siempre hablaba y le puso una mano en el hombro.

—Mi abuelo siempre me ha contado historias sobre Set, gran dios del desierto, que luchaba codo con codo con Horus para defender la barca solar, para que cada día saliera el sol. No somos enemigos. Vuestro fanatismo ha vuelto violento a Set, pero si rezáis por él como el dios protector que es, os perdonará igual como yo hago ahora.

Los cuatro se quedaron estupefactos, por la presencia de Yugi y por sus palabras. Claro que sabían todo eso, pero habían dejado que la mala fama de Set les pusiera en contra del resto de dioses.

—Lo sentimos mucho…

Uno de los cuatro seguidores sacó el relieve de la bolsa y se lo dio a Yugi, sin mediar palabra. En el relieve se habían marcado unos símbolos encima de los pocos originales. Tenían que ver con Set, y lo alababan como un dios malvado. Ese cántico violento era el que había provocado la batalla. Pero en manos de Yugi parecía que esos grabados se difuminaban. Sólo necesitaban un empujón para desaparecer.

—Estas palabras ya no son escuchadas por nadie… han perdido su función —dijo, pasando el dedo por encima—. Desapareced.

Los grabados se convirtieron en arena en un destello de luz breve y desaparecieron. Yugi tuvo entonces un escalofrío. La batalla seguía y Set no se rendiría, pese a que sus sirvientes sí lo habían hecho.

—¡Atem! —gritó Yugi—. ¡Por favor, debemos volver con Isis!

Se guardó el relieve, montó en Sejmet, que estaba lista para correr de nuevo, y se fueron a por Atem.

Le encontraron rodeado de chacales, con dos escarabajos muy magullados protegiéndole. Sejmet abrió paso con los pocos elefantes que quedaban y Yugi agarró el brazo de Atem para subirlo al lomo de la leona.

—¡Gracias, Yugi! Lo estaba pasando mal.

—Hay que volver con Isis. Solamente ella puede acabar la batalla.

Pero había un problema. Los chacales eran muy superiores. Estaban acabando con la fauna de Sejmet y estaban cerrando filas al alrededor de Isis. Llegar allí era casi imposible.

—Atem, mira eso —le avisó, mirando a su izquierda.

—Es Set —dijo Atem cuando vio un tornado acercarse a Isis, en la lejanía—. Va a solucionar en persona todo esto. Hay que llegar antes que él.

—¿Cómo? Isis está rodeada…

—Pero solamente por chacales —sonrió, triunfante—. Dame el relieve.

Yugi le hizo caso, golpeado emocionalmente por esa confianza repentina. Cuando pensó que era eso lo que Yugi había hecho con los seguidores de Set, entendió su posición.

Atem lo cogió, saltó del lomo de Sejmet una vez más y en el proceso se convirtió en golondrina. Salió volando por encima de las cabezas de todos los animales de la batalla a una velocidad que no creía posible para un pájaro tan pequeño.

Y se convirtió en una carrera. Atem (agarrando con sus patas el pesado relieve) contra Set. Chacales y pájaros de Sejmet impidieron el avance de ambos, pero Set simplemente les hacía volar por los aires y Atem era suficientemente ágil para esquivar cualquier ataque de los siervos de Anubis.

—No llegarás —tronó la voz de Set. Estaba ya muy cerca—. El relieve es mío.

El viento era demasiado fuerte para Atem. Acabó por chocar contra el suelo y se transformó en humano, bastante magullado, pero para su alegría estaba a unos pocos metros del cuerpo luminoso de Isis. Luchó contra el viento de Set con todas sus fuerzas, hasta que tuvo que cerrar los ojos por la arena y perdió la noción del espacio.

De repente, el viento frenó en seco. Se encontraba casi cubierto de arena. Pero su mano, con el relieve, estaba brillando con la luz de Isis. Había llegado. Se desenterró y miró al cielo. Isis estaba frente a frente con Set.

—Hermano. Por favor. Ya ha acabado. Vuelve en ti. —Isis hablaba a su hermano como si hubiera sido poseído—. Tus seguidores han acabado con esto.

—Hermana… —dijo, con voz algo aturdida.

Entonces todo empezó a desaparecer. La forma de arena de Set, los chacales, los animales de Sejmet que quedaban con vida, el desierto… incluso Isis se desvaneció. De repente, se encontraba cerca de la Esfinge de nuevo. Yugi, Sejmet y los seguidores de Set estaban tan solo unos metros más allá. Todos se acercaron corriendo a Atem.

—¡Atem! ¿Cómo estás? —le preguntó Yugi entre lágrimas.

—Tranquilo, me recuperaré de esta… ¿Qué ha pasado con todos?

—Set ha decidido acabar con la batalla —explicó el seguidor de Set que siempre hablaba—. Se ha llevado a los caídos para que Anubis y Osiris los cuiden.

—¡Tú! ¡Te voy a…! —Pero fue frenado en seco por Yugi—. ¿Pero qué haces? ¡Son nuestros enemigos!

—No, no lo son. Ya no. Solamente rezan a otro dios del mismo Egipto en el que tú crees.

—Así es —dijo una voz a sus espaldas. Era Asim. Venía con Sugoroku y el resto—. Este era el objetivo real de todos estos acontecimientos. Se debía restaurar el orden natural. El equilibrio de fuerzas.

—Pe-pero… yo… —balbuceó Atem, quien siempre había entendido esta eterna batalla como blanco y negro.

—¡Abuelo!

—¡Yugi! ¡Estoy tan orgulloso de ti…!

Entre ellos dos se escurrió un gato muy mimoso, que había sustituido a una leona feroz. Yugi cogió la gata y ésta, muy feliz, se dejó acariciar por Sugoroku, mientras irradiaba un aroma de paz y serenidad.


	5. “Focus less on the Where, and more on the Going”

(Céntrate menos en el “adónde vas”, y más en el camino)

 

Seguidores de Set y de Isis dejaron la Esfinge atrás para volver a quedar a la vista de la población y la policía reunida cerca de las ruinas, en el templo donde Asim había colocado el relieve de Yugi. Allí, se empezaron a tomar decisiones:

—Hay que devolver los relieves al museo —dijo el seguidor de Set, señalando el que aún cargaba Atem—. Os lo dejo en vuestras manos.

—¿Qué pasará con vosotros? —preguntó Yugi.

—Tenemos que pagar por nuestros crímenes, aunque estuviéramos cegados por la ira. Set nos ayudará, vivamos o no.

—Isis también —confluyó Yugi con las emociones de su antiguo enemigo, cogiéndole de los antebrazos, a la par que miraba al resto de seguidores con compasión.

Asim también les deseó el menor sufrimiento posible, pasara lo que les pasara. Sus compañeros extrajeron el relieve de Yugi del recuadro donde había sido depositado, mientras los de Set se iban. Yugi vio con algo de impotencia cómo la policía les detenía después de una corta conversación. Mientras observaba, vio de pasada las ambulancias.

—¿Cuándo han llegado?

—Las llamaron cuando la tormenta os engulló —explicó Sugoroku—. Supongo que vieron que estabais en peligro. Sobre todo porque después de haber desaparecido, yo intenté entrar en la tormenta y no pude.

—Es que…

Yugi se puso a contarle a su abuelo el cambio del mundo real al reino de Set. Le prometió a su abuelo que con calma lo escribiría todo y se lo explicaría con detalles, pero avanzó cosas que pasaron en la batalla. La presencia de Isis, de Set, los animales, los siervos de Anubis… Sugoroku intervino contando la aparición de Isis, desde una pequeña chispa hasta ser el gigante lumínico que vieron todos, incluidos ciudadanos egipcios.

—¡Increíble! Probaré de dibujarlo cuando me lo cuentes mejor. Es una ocasión vital para aprender más de la mitología egipcia.

—Abuelo, tu siempre igual…

A un lado del templo, retirado, solo y cansado, estaba Atem. Estaba hecho un lío. Se sentía bien por haber acabado la batalla y la disputa, pero tenía sentimientos encontrados, dejando vivos y en manos de la policía a los seguidores de Set. Él siempre había entendido que solamente Isis tenía el poder de juzgarles, que ellos siempre serían sus enemigos, y en la batalla lo habían sido (y muy dignos), pero en un giro inesperado, Yugi había jugado su baza pacificadora e inmediatamente Isis, Asim y el resto habían seguido el mismo camino. ¿Por qué? Entendía que Set fuera venerado y que a veces no fuera intrínsecamente malvado pero… ¿qué pasaba con los causantes de todo? ¿Porqué de repente ahora eran buenos y todos les aceptaban como tal? ¿Por qué era el único que no estaba convencido?

—Atem. —Era Asim—. Noto tu conflicto interno. ¿Qué ocurre?

—Siempre me habéis enseñado que hay que luchar contra Set para que Egipto y los dioses solares estén a salvo. No entiendo este resultado.

—La batalla ha terminado, Atem. Ya no hay enemigo.

—¿Así, sin más? —cuestionó, levantando la cabeza y mirando molesto a Asim—. ¡Lo único que ha cambiado es que los seguidores van a la cárcel! ¿Qué pasa con todo el resto?

—No pasa nada. Está todo en orden.

—Pe-pero… yo… lo que me habéis enseñado…

—Te enseñamos a creer en ti mismo y a luchar por lo que valoras. Te enseñamos que las cosas no siempre tienen la forma que aparentan. Por eso has sido tan astuto guiando al otro enviado por todo este proceso. Pero una cosa que nunca pudimos enseñarte nosotros, aunque lo intentamos, es ser adaptable y receptivo.

—¿Qué tiene que ver esto con el final de la batalla? —replicó molesto Atem. Asim siempre daba unos rodeos enormes para llegar a la conclusión.

—Una creencia poderosa puede llegar a cegar. Nosotros intentamos que no vieras esto como blanco y negro, nosotros los buenos, ellos los malos. Pero fue inevitable. Te basaste en eso para crecer como guerrero. Creíste que sacrificar parte de tu forma humana para conseguir más fuerza y poderes divinos era lo correcto y lo necesario para enfrentarte a Set. Y sin duda te ha resultado útil, pero ahora te choca que Set no sea el malo. No hay buenos ni malos en una guerra. Solamente humanos cegados por sus propias creencias. Todas las religiones han creado guerras por esto, por ser intransigentes, poco adaptables, poco permisivas.

—¿Entonces los seguidores de Set estaban cegados por la venganza del pasado?

—Sí. Cuando Yugi ha comprendido lo que ocurría, se ha prestado para restablecer el orden. Donde Set e Isis están al mismo nivel y son buenos hermanos, como debería haber sido siempre. Tú solamente tienes que darte cuenta de lo mismo, a tu manera.

—He… he sacrificado parte de mi humanidad para esto… yo… llevo esta maldición por orden de Isis…

—No estoy tan seguro de que sea una maldición.

—¿Cómo dices?

—Creo que Isis detectó esa fuerte personalidad tuya, ese orgullo por tus valores. Creo que quiere enseñarte algo. ¿Qué cosas buenas te aporta ser una golondrina?

—Me permite desplazarme rápido —dijo, dudando—. Puedo volar, puedo ahorrar en comida y bebida. En situaciones de emergencia es muy eficaz. Pero me impide ser humano por mucho tiempo, y suele ocurrirme en el peor momento.

Asim sonrió. Él ya había visto el problema, pero no estaba seguro si decirle a Atem cuál era. Estas cosas, contadas, no son lo mismo. Y la intransigencia del enviado de Isis podría hacer que se resistiera a la verdad.

Atem, por el otro lado, había visto la sonrisa de Asim, y ya se había emparanoiado analizando sus propias palabras, a ver qué había dicho mal. Se mareó un poco pensando, por el cansancio, e inconscientemente acabó pidiendo ayuda a Isis para que le calmara los nervios. Lo que no esperaba era que apareciera.

—Atem, ¿qué has hecho? —le preguntó sobresaltado Asim, que veía como una forma lumínica pequeña salía del cuerpo del enviado—. ¿Cómo lo has hecho?

—No… no sé…

La repentina luz atrajo la atención a todos los que había al alrededor. Yugi se acercó el primero, preocupado por Atem. Pero ninguno dijo nada. Estaban esperando una voz,  una señal, algo que les dijera que no había peligro. En lugar de eso, parecía que Atem estaba escuchando.

—Isis… —murmuró, cuando se acabó de formar, siendo no más grande que un brazo de Atem—. Lo siento…

“ _Estás confundido, enviado_ ”, dijo ella, en la cabeza de Atem.

“ _Sí… ahora empiezo a entender que la batalla era una… farsa, para hacer entrar en razón a Set._ ”, dijo Atem, desorientado por la voz solemne de la diosa.

“ _No era una farsa. Era real. Set y sus seguidores estaban en peligro. Pero ya no._ ”

“ _Siempre habláis en acertijos… no lo entiendo. Y estoy confundido por los poderes que me otorgaste. ¿Por qué una transformación que no puedo controlar?”_

_“Podrías, si entendieras. Lo que ves de ser una golondrina es que es una utilidad, y nada más. Ir a un sitio, ahorrar tiempo. Pero la utilidad es justo lo último que quería que vieras. Te queda un largo camino por recorrer. Ya no hay objetivos, por eso estás confundido. Solamente te queda el camino. Tú decides cómo interpretar ese camino.”_

La voz desapareció. Isis también. Y luego todo el alrededor de Atem se desvaneció.

Atem despertó unas pocas horas después en el hospital. Estaba mareado, agotado, sentía náuseas, pero nunca se había levantado de la cama con una perspectiva tan grande de su mundo.

—¡Atem! ¿Cómo estás? ¡Nos tenías preocupados! —Era Yugi, que estaba sentado a su lado. Bueno, casi no vio eso, porque se había lanzado despreocupado a abrazarle. Era un abrazo cálido, pero el mareo de Atem le impidió saborearlo.

—Estoy… bien —mintió—. ¿Qué ha pasado?

—Te desmayaste justo después de que Isis desapareciera —le contó Yugi, desenganchándose un poco—. Corrimos hasta las ambulancias y te trajeron al hospital. Asim y el resto se quedaron allí para informar de lo que había pasado. Dijeron… que ya no volverían a vernos en mucho tiempo.

Atem se quedó serio, sin reaccionar a eso último. Él pensaba lo mismo. Algo en las palabras de Isis le había hecho ver que era hora de empezar otro viaje… y Asim y los suyos no estarían allí para ayudarle.

—Yugi… te dije que quería vivir contigo, fuera donde fuera, ¿te acuerdas?

—Sí, c-claro —contestó Yugi, enrojeciendo. ¿Cómo iba a olvidar eso, con todo lo que había imaginado sobre ello?

—Pues voy a tardar un poco a cumplir eso. Quiero… quiero llegar por mi cuenta a tu casa.

—¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Siendo golondrina? —preguntó, algo sorprendido.

—Sí.

—¡Es genial! ¡Por fin te vas a divertir volando! No sabes la envidia que te tengo por poder ir a donde quieras y cuando quieras solamente echando a volar…

Atem se quedó algo atónito con esa reacción. Yugi lo había entendido al instante. Divertirse volando. Eso era algo que no había concebido nunca. Eso debía de ser lo que Isis y Asim habían probado de decirle. Ya no había obligación de ir a ningún sitio, no había objetivos ni prisas… así que podía disfrutar de esa maldición.

—Soy… libre… —murmuró.

—¡Pues claro! ¡Yo pensaba que ya lo eras! Con lo fácil que parecía…

De nuevo, Yugi parecía que entendía cada paso que Atem daba. Yugi sí que era libre. No veía objetivos, solamente disfrutaba de todo lo que hacía o sobrellevaba todo lo que podía los malos ratos, sin pensar cuándo acabarían. Atem sonrió. Esa réplica del él mismo, pero en pequeñito, le estaba enseñando un montón en poco tiempo. Y siempre se mostraba tan alegre… Tenía ese don de la calma y la alegría de Bastet.

*  *  *

Atem salió del hospital la mañana siguiente. Se despidió con un abrazo de Yugi, prometiéndole su primer beso pronto (lo que hizo fundir de vergüenza al pobre Yugi) y le dio la mano a Sugoroku, deseándole suerte con el resto del viaje. Se transformó en golondrina y desapareció entre los edificios de El Cairo.

A partir de entonces, Yugi echó de menos la presencia del otro enviado a cada rato, y a la vez se sentía con muchas ganas tanto de volver a casa como de ver todo lo que Sugoroku tenía planeado.

Así, la semana de Yugi en Egipto pasó a mucha velocidad. Abuelo y nieto vieron las ruinas de Menfis, antigua capital del Bajo Egipto, las pirámides de Saqqara, y luego subieron al Alto Egipto a ver la ciudad de Tebas, la enorme necrópolis de Abydos, el Valle de los Reyes y, en la última visita, después de ver Abu Simbel, llegaron al templo de Isis en la isla de Philae, el más importante (y reconstruido) de todo el Egipto antiguo. Allí, Yugi se tomó un tiempo a solas, en el espacio restringido del templo, donde solamente los sacerdotes podían entrar antiguamente. Puso las manos en el pequeño altar, a modo de mesa de piedra, y evocó a Isis, dejando que su cuerpo se iluminara. Le dio las gracias por ayudar a Atem, y a ella, por haberle permitido enseñarle las maravillas de su país y por haberle protegido siempre. Salió de allí sintiéndose muy ligero y atrayendo a él todas las miradas de los turistas, que veían una misteriosa aureola de un color parecido a la piedra del templo que emanaba de un joven japonés.

De vuelta a El Cairo, hicieron una última visita al museo. Allí, los dos relieves, tan pequeños e inofensivos, que habían causado tantos problemas, ya estaban expuestos juntos. Pasaron un día allí solamente por el recuerdo agradable.

Yugi, estando en el avión, no dejaba de mirar por la ventana. Se sentía tranquilo. Pensaba en Atem, en cuando le vería al volver a casa. Pensaba que ojalá él también tuviera alas, para no tener que coger un avión. También pensaba que a Atem no le gustaría estar encerrado allí dentro, después de haber comprendido que ser mitad pájaro era lo más libre que se podía ser.

Yugi no se dejó llevar por la ilusión, pese a todo. No tenía ni idea de cuánto tardaba una golondrina en cruzar medio mundo, pero estaba seguro de que no sería poco. Además, pensaba que, si él fuera también un pájaro, se tomaría su tiempo para llegar, para ir con calma y ver mundo. Y quizá explorar cosas de sí mismo por su cuenta.

Por eso no se desanimó cuando él y su abuelo encontraron la casa vacía.

—Me pregunto cómo llegará Atem hasta aquí. ¿Cómo sabe dónde vivimos? —preguntó su abuelo la misma noche que llegaron.

—Yo creo que me encontrará porque sabe detectar a Isis. Por eso siempre me encontraba en Egipto.

—Ay, mi nieto, que se me hace mayor… ya tienes tus propias aventuras… ¡y te has echado novio!

—¡Abuelo, qué vergüenza! —soltó él, tapándose la cara. Aunque en realidad daba gracias: Sugoroku ni había pestañeado ante la idea de tener yerno, sobre todo siendo Atem un chico.

—¿Sabes? Creo que esa ropa que te compré recreando la del antiguo Egipto le gustaría a Atem. Está más acostumbrado a ella… a ver cómo reacciona.

—Madre mía, tierra trágame… —contestó él. Su abuelo era muy travieso y se divertía incomodando de esa manera a Yugi.

Esa noche no consiguió dormirse enseguida, pensando en cómo iba a aparecer Atem… y cuando. También pensó que sería una buena idea hacer caso de su abuelo y ponerse la ropa egipcia, así que, sin que nadie más lo supiera (pues lo tenía guardado en su armario ya), se lo puso a modo de pijama.

—Hala, qué suave… —dijo en voz alta, cuando se lo puso. Puesto no era lo mismo que simplemente tocarlo en la tienda de recuerdos. No tenía mangas y si no fuera por el cinturón, sería un vestido que acababa en las rodillas—. Es muy cómodo…

No esperaba que Atem llegara esa misma noche, así que simplemente pasó el rato sin poder dormir, con los ojos cerrados.

Así, pasaron unos días, en los que Yugi miraba despreocupadamente por el balcón al cielo estrellado nocturno, sonriendo, calmado, con la ropa egipcia, y luego se iba a la cama. Apenas salía (sus amigos estaban lejos, también de viaje, porque era verano), tampoco trabajaba, aparte de ayudar a su abuelo con la tienda… básicamente tenía mucho tiempo para él.

—Anda… ¿y cómo se va a comunicar con mis amigos? —pensó uno de esos días—. Tendrá que aprender japonés… Y supongo que ir al instituto también estaría bien. ¿Tendrá dinero por si mi abuelo no lo puede cubrir todo?

No es que le preocupara especialmente, en esos instantes… pero se planteaba curiosa esa relación.

Y sin querer, dos semanas habían pasado. Había lavado el vestido ese unas cuantas veces, por si acaso, y ya había cogido su aroma. Seguía poniéndoselo. Y seguía saliendo al balcón un rato y luego entrando de nuevo.

—Bueno, hora de entrar. Empieza a hacer fresco —se dijo, un día.

Era uno de los últimos días de agosto y se acercaba una tormenta. Le preocupaba que afectase al vuelo de Atem. Probablemente por eso, cuando se durmió, acabó soñando con él. Era un sueño cálido. Era casi un recuerdo inexistente de su viaje a Egipto, de tan real que era. Estando junto a Atem, un Atem sonriente, paseando ambos entre las ruinas de Menfis…

Un sonido parecido al choque de una piedra contra un cristal le despertó. Estaba algo desorientado, pero miró hacia la puerta y luego hacia la ventana, para aclararse los ojos.

La luz de la luna le daba de lado, así que podía ver bien su cara, su sonrisa. Estaba igual que siempre, la misma ropa, el mismo porte. Estaba tranquilo y relajado. Algo que Yugi ya no podía decir de sí mismo.

—Ábreme, anda —le dijo en egipcio antiguo, sonriendo—. Que empieza a hacer frío.

—Pe-perdona, yo… lo siento —dijo, corriendo a abrir la ventana, sin querer mirar la cara que pondría Atem por su modelito.

Él entró con calma y se quitó el abrigo oscuro, tan parecido a una capa. Luego se acercó a Yugi, que a la luz de la luna, y con su cara de vergüenza, resultaba más que adorable. No pudo contener las ganas de abrazarle muy fuerte y enterrar su nariz en el pelo de Yugi, cerrando sus ojos, para notar su aroma. Le parecía que había esperado muchas vidas a tener de nuevo ese contacto.

—Me siento como si esto ya hubiera sucedido —dijo precisamente Yugi, con la voz temblorosa.

—Parece como si supiera todo lo que va a pasar a partir de ahora…

Yugi levantó la cabeza para mirarle a los ojos. Su voz le hipnotizaba y sus ojos amenazaban con hacer lo mismo. Ya lo estaban haciendo. Le estaba mirando, perdido en ellos, con los labios entreabiertos. Seguía su instinto, como siempre… le decía que se pusiera de puntillas. Que pusiera sus manos en el pecho de Atem. Y el obedecía. No llegaba a Atem, pero él acabó de cubrir la distancia. Su primer beso… en esa vida. A ambos les parecía tan familiar… Se sentían como si se conocieran de arriba abajo el uno al otro. Yugi no se sorprendió de notar las caricias de Atem por toda su espalda, sintiendo el contacto de la ropa, y notaba su cara ardiendo… pero no quería parar.

Después del primer beso, vinieron más, cortos y largos, pero sin ninguna prisa. Notaba el calor en su cuerpo y la emoción en el corazón cuando Atem se atrevía a pasar la mano por debajo de su ropa, pero dejándole con las ganas de más. Notaba dos bultos misteriosos y vergonzosos, el suyo y el de Atem, deseosos por salir de su prisión. Sus manos se habían cansado de estar quietas también, y probaron de meterse bajo la camiseta de Atem… a lo que él respondió quitándosela. Ver su cuerpo moreno lo detuvo un instante, pero luego casi le obligó a tumbarse en la cama. Atem obedeció sin decir nada, solamente dando más besos. Yugi estaba tan concentrado en quedar atrapado entre la emoción y los labios de Atem que casi ni se dio cuenta de que, en algún momento, se había quedado sin el cinturón que le sujetaba la ropa. Solamente cuando notó las manos del mayor acariciándole las piernas y subiendo por su trasero Yugi se sobresaltó por un instante, despegándose unos milímetros de su novio. Atem paró entonces, pero Yugi le dijo con la mirada que podía seguir. El menor notó las dos manos de Atem acariciando desde el trasero hasta la espalda, lentamente. Él no quería quedarse atrás, así que mientras pudo, le quitó los pantalones a Atem. Pero hubo un momento que ya casi estaba completamente desnudo y tenía que quitarse el vestido, así que se quedó medio sentado y acabó por tirar ese pijama improvisado a un rincón.

Ahora se encontraba desnudo, rojo de vergüenza, e intentando taparse un poco el cuerpo. Atem sonrió piadosamente pero, con un movimiento rápido, lo acabó tumbando y se quedó él encima, lo que le dio a Yugi una apariencia de total falta de protección. Qué poco tardó Atem a quitarse del todo los pantalones para abalanzarse encima de su novio de nuevo. Ya no iba a ser tan clemente. Notaba a Yugi ardiendo, y él estaba igual, así que quiso notarlo piel con piel, cuerpo con cuerpo. Ambos notaron esos bultos húmedos que obstaculizaban en la barriga, pero les hacía sentir traviesos. Por eso Atem empezó a mover las caderas, para juguetear. Yugi empezó a notar ese cosquilleo de aviso que le decía que empezaba lo mejor… tuvo que soltar aire, y cada vez lo soltaba más aceleradamente. Le costaba controlarse. Pero Atem lo vio y decidió jugar un poco más: bajó hasta su entrepierna, llenando su cuerpo de besos, y empezó a lamer la punta del miembro de Yugi.

—Aah… —No era un gemido, más bien soltaba aire, por el pequeño susto y la vergüenza, a la vez que se dejaba llevar. Atem profundizó un poco y se alegró de notar la respiración acelerada de Yugi—. A-Atem… yo… no sé si aguantaré mucho…

Atem no paró de hacer estremecer de placer a su novio, pero le distrajo metiendo dos dedos de golpe por su trasero. Yugi se tensó un segundo, pero le había parecido que entraba muy fácil. Al cabo de nada, se añadió un tercero, y notó como Atem empezaba a hacer espacio. Entonces sí que paró, para darle un descanso momentáneo a Yugi.

—¿Preparado?

Yugi asintió y luego sonrió de forma tímida. Cerró los ojos y notó como algo grueso y caliente entraba dentro de él. Dolía un poco, pero se acostumbró enseguida, porque Atem se detuvo unos instantes. Cuando relajó la tensión de su cuerpo, notó casi al instante el movimiento de Atem, pero ya no dolía, daba un cosquilleo muy agradable por toda esa zona. No lo suficiente fuerte para que se le escapara… “lo suyo”… por suerte.

—Mmm… aah… —Iba soltando. Eso sí no lo podía controlar, a veces por con una risa traviesa incluida. Atem estaba acelerando poco a poco—. Mmm… sí, más rápido…

—Hah… Mm… —A Atem se le oía menos, pero se le oía. Se puso cara a cara con Yugi, para besarle de vez en cuando—. No creo que aguante mucho más…

—No te contengas… Dame todo lo que tienes…

Atem aceleró todo lo que su cuerpo le permitió mientras controlaba los espasmos de su clímax. La cama se movía ferozmente, pero sin hacer ruido. Yugi gemía sin cesar, muy divertido por la excitación de su novio y, cuando vio que él ya empezaba a bajar el ritmo, empezó a respirar hondo, para recuperar aire.

—Por Hathor, Atem, ha sido… —Pero no acabó la frase porque Atem volvió a los lametones en la zona de antes. Yugi fue sorprendido, y acabó gimiendo de nuevo. Atem usaba su boca y su mano para hacerlo aún más placentero. Nadie podía aguantar eso en silencio—. Aah… Atem…

Yugi se sintió en el cielo por unos instantes cuando todo el placer fue liberado. Atem siguió unos instantes más y luego subió a estirarse con Yugi. A él le subieron todos los tonos de rojo posibles.

—Te lo has…

—Sí. No me importa.

—Qué vergüenza… —dijo, enterrando la cabeza en el pecho de Atem.

—Crees que tu abuelo nos habrá oído.

—No lo sé, pero cuando te vea mañana sabrá qué ha pasado.

—¿Por qué?

—Él tuvo la idea de la ropa egipcia.

—Qué vergüenza… —Esta vez era Atem quien lo decía.

—Qué me vas a contar… —dijo medio riendo. Luego alzó la cabeza para mirarle a los ojos—. Me alegro tanto de que estés aquí… Te quiero.

—Yo también te quiero —le correspondió Atem—. Caray, Isis hablaba del camino, ¡pero menudo final que me esperaba!

—Eres un pervertido —le replicó Yugi, empujándole un poco por el hombro—. Anda, duérmete.

—No creo que pueda, hoy —le dijo, con un tono más sensible—. Te tengo a mi lado por primera vez en esta vida. Déjame disfrutarlo.

Yugi le sonrió el cumplido y le besó. Se quedaron toda la noche con los ojos cerrados, o a veces entreabiertos para asegurarse que no era un sueño, acariciándose y dándose besos calmados. Unidos de nuevo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este es el fin de la primera parte. Habrá un interludio que haga de puente entre las dos partes y luego otros cinco capítulos de acción! :)


	6. Interludio - Saber adaptarse

Yugi se despertó en un rincón de la cama, con un brazo colgando. El sol le daba en la cara y tuvo que girarse de espaldas a la ventana para evitarlo. Se estaba achicharrando. Y en ese giro, dejó caer el brazo y topó con algo duro. Confundido, abrió los ojos con esa dificultad “legañosa”.

—¿Qué…? ¡O-oh!

Atem estaba boca arriba, durmiendo con la boca entre abierta. El golpe ni le había inmutado. Yugi enrojeció al instante porque recordó todo lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior. Por un segundo había creído que había sido un sueño, pese a que intentó no dormirse esa noche… ¡y unos huevos! Aún había rastro de las manchas en la cama de… de… Yugi quiso desaparecer en aquel instante. No se imaginaba a su abuelo cogiendo las sábanas para lavarlas y encontrar la mancha. O peor: sí lo imaginaba. “Oh, ¿qué es esto? ¡Vaya! ¡Este par de tortolitos han estado haciendo travesuras nada más llegar Atem!”. Algo así diría. Y lo más probable era que lo dijera a gritos para que se le oyera.

—Por todos los dioses… —soltó en voz alta el pobre Yugi.

Curiosamente, fue entonces cuando Atem se removió en su sitio y despertó, reclinándose sobre sus brazos.

—¿Ya es de día? Qué rápido… ¿te ocurre algo?

—N-no, nada, nada que no se pueda arreglar.

Atem sonrió por la timidez de su chico y, con los ojos aún entrecerrados, abrazó a Yugi por la espalda. Éste se sorprendió por un instante, pero en seguida sonrió también y se relajó. Notar la barbilla de Atem en su hombro y su pecho en su espalda le hacía sentirse rodeado de amor, dulzura, tranquilidad… era como soltar a tres o cuatro “Bastets” en la habitación, con ese aroma que desprendía la diosa.

—¿Yugi? ¿Te has despertado? ¡Es hora de desayunar! —Adiós, Bastets…

La voz de Sugoroku rompió el hechizo, pero por suerte no se le ocurrió subir hasta la habitación. A veces lo hacía.

—Vamos, hay que darle la buena noticia, ¿no? —le animó Atem, levantándose de golpe, con energía.

—Sí, supongo que no hay más remedio…

—Pero tienes que decirlo tú.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

—Hombre, no puedo hacer una aparición sorpresa, quedaría raro.

—Pero si te esperaba cualquier día de estos…

En otras palabras, Atem quería ver cómo su novio se fundía de la vergüenza presentando al egipcio bajando de las escaleras. El troleo era intenso. Aunque también tenía razón, no podía aparecer Atem en la cocina hablando un inglés con acento marcadísimo y sin dejar reaccionar al pobre Sugoroku.

Yugi tragó saliva y abrió la puerta.

—¡Abuelo, Atem ya ha llegado! —Lo dijo tan de carrerilla, que dudaba que su abuelo hubiera entendido nada.

—¡¿No me digas?! —gritó, con ese eco que caracterizaba la zona de la cocina—. Pues tráelo, tontaina, ¡que no entenderá lo que dices!

Yugi miró a Atem y se dio cuenta de que lo había dicho todo en japonés, así que Atem no se habría enterado de nada. De hecho, le miraba entre expectante e interrogante, una expresión más corriente en Yugi. Éste le cogió del brazo y tiró de él, sin decir nada, bajando las escaleras y llegando hasta la cocina.

—¡Atem! ¡Por fin has llegado! —dijo Sugoroku en inglés. Por lo menos tanto él como Atem tenían ese inglés entendible e imperfecto. Yugi empezaba a pillarle el truco también—. Ya empezaba a preocuparme que no encontraras el camino.

—La luz de Yugi siempre se puede encontrar, es como un faro —sonrió Atem. Yugi no entendió, y menos mal, porque le hubiera resultado divertido a su abuelo ver cómo se moría de la vergüenza por el cumplido.

—¡Qué bonito! Hacéis una gran pareja, si se me permite decirlo —sonrió de vuelta.

Atem se puso rojo, miró a Yugi y fue como ver a un camaleón cambiar de color a través de dos personas, porque el menor se puso blanco (esta vez sí había entendido) y luego se mimetizó con el rojo de Atem. Sugoroku no pudo evitar echarse a reír.

—Vamos, vamos, no hay para tanto… anda, sentaos y comed. Debéis estar hambrientos, con lo tarde que es…

—Gracias por tu hospitalidad, em…

—“Abuelo” —le aclaró, en japonés. Luego volvió al inglés—. Me puedes llamar igual como me llama Yugi. Al fin y al cabo, realmente lo voy a ser, ¿verdad?

Camaleón, segunda parte.

*  *  *

Durante los siguientes días, como una semana, fueron apareciendo preguntas, dudas, planes y, por encima de todo, el viaje de Atem. Eso fue lo que reinó durante el primer día. Tuvo que contarlo dos veces, por el escollo de la lengua, pero no le importó. Yugi tuvo preferencia, cuando estuvieron en la habitación de nuevo:

—Al principio estaba muy perdido. Isis me había dicho que interpretara mi camino, tú me dijiste que podía disfrutar volando, Asim me había liado con sus acertijos… no sabía qué hacer. Simplemente me dedicaba seguir volando. Pero como seguías en Egipto, miraba atrás y sentía tu presencia… Quería ir hacia allí. —Hizo una pausa, en la que Yugi se puso algo tierno por el detalle, pero no le dijo nada—. Pero un día sencillamente cambiaste de lugar, supongo que porque volviste a casa, y tu atracción era más débil. Así pude concentrarme en otras cosas. Empecé a ver el cielo, las nubes, los árboles, ríos, el desierto… me preocupaba por comer y punto. En vez de volar alto y dejarme llevar por el viento todo el rato, para llegar cuanto antes, me metía en los bosques y observaba a los animales. Me sentía parte de la naturaleza. Luego de vez en cuando solamente sobrevolaba montañas, ciudades, pero dando rodeos, solamente por la curiosidad por saber qué había.

—Vaya, qué emocionante… —decía Yugi, contento. Veía a Atem no tan serio como lo era normalmente, estaba relajado, casi soñaba despierto con seguir volando y explorar el mundo. Se divertía volando—. Entonces… ¿ya puedes transformarte cuando quieras?

—Bueno, sí y no. A veces el cuerpo me dice que me va bien transformarme en golondrina y dejarme llevar por el viento. Y le hago caso. Pero ya no me duele nada cuando me transformo.

—Entendiste lo que te dijo Isis.

—Sí… me dejo guiar un poco más. Me da confianza en mí mismo, porque sé que no sé qué me encontraré, pero lo superaré.

Atem irradiaba seguridad y felicidad. No era un chico perdido como el que acabó una batalla machacando a siervos de Anubis solamente por ver enemigos a su alrededor. Era íntegro. Se sentía libre. Su energía estaba correctamente dirigida. Y se notaba.

También fue durante el primer día que Yugi (pese a las quejas de Sugoroku sobre su falta de hospitalidad) mencionó cómo iban a mantener a Atem. El invitado permanente sorprendió a abuelo y nieto cuando explicó que, cuando los seguidores de Isis le acogieron, empezaron a acumular cierta cantidad de dinero para su futuro.

—Lo hicieron voluntariamente. Me hicieron de padres en muchos aspectos —explicaba a Sugoroku.

—¿Y tus padres de verdad?

—No les conocí nunca. Tampoco me contaron nada sobre ellos. Asim y su grupo han sido mi familia. Y ahora también lo sois vosotros.

Eso entristeció un poco a Yugi, aunque de forma algo irracional. No le gustaba que Atem no supiera de su linaje. Era como que estaba algo desprotegido. Pero por otro lado, había cruzado medio mundo él solo en una forma diminuta. ¿Qué más desprotección que ésa?

Por voluntad propia, Atem quiso estudiar donde estudiaba Yugi. Dijo que quería hacer una vida normal, que era hora de tocar de pies en el suelo. Encontrar una profesión de la que vivir, y no vivir del cuento, era lo apropiado y era lo que deseaba.

—¿No estudiaste con los seguidores de Isis? —preguntó Yugi en una de las ocasiones.

—Bueno, sí. Lo básico. Hablo un par de idiomas, las matemáticas y la tecnología de uso diario lo tengo por la mano, me gusta la historia… pero no he hecho nada por gusto. Era por la necesidad de conocer lo justo para luchar contra Set. Era así de tozudo… Ahora quiero estudiar de todo y encontrar lo que me gusta.

—Pues tendrás que empezar por aprender japonés…

—Sí, tenemos mucha suerte de entendernos por el egipcio antiguo. Y si tengo que trabajar aquí o conocer a tus amigos, más me vale aprender.

Cuando se lo propusieron a Sugoroku, estuvo muy de acuerdo. Aunque él y Yugi se ofrecieron a enseñarle cuatro cosas básicas, el abuelo no tardó en ponerse a buscar una escuela de idiomas para Atem. Antes de empezar el curso en el instituto de Yugi, el egipcio ya había empezado a atreverse a hablar en japonés en casa, aunque fuera decir hola y adiós.

—¿Qué asignaturas tienes? —le preguntó Atem, cuando faltaban pocos días para empezar clases. Ambos tenían los libros y matrícula hecha.

—Pues… Mates, japonés, inglés, geografía e historia, física y química, biología, tecnología y educación física. —Con cada asignatura que nombraba, el pobre se deprimía más. Los estudios no eran lo suyo, pero es que nada le gustaba del todo.

—En inglés os machacaré —avisó Atem, en su modo competitivo. Luego puso cara de confusión—. ¿Educación física? Pensaba que no aprendíais a luchar en las escuelas…

—Y no lo hacemos… son deportes y baile —dijo, bastante asqueado.

—¿Qué tendrá que ver lo uno con lo otro?

—¡¡Eso digo yo!! ¡Estoy harto de hacer el ridículo!

—Bueno, si te sientes mejor, yo bailo contigo si hace falta.

Yugi tuvo una imagen fugaz de los dos bailando y se puso rojo. Sonrió y se dejó caer encima del pecho de Atem, que estaba recostado en la pared detrás de la cama. Notó los brazos del mayor rodearle con firmeza y se quedaron así un buen rato. ¡Ya les podría haber reunido antes, Isis! Yugi se habría ahorrado muchos malos ratos de baile.

Lo último que hicieron durante las vacaciones fue conseguir un colchón nuevo. Atem necesitaba un sitio para él, la habitación de Yugi no era suficiente para los dos. Por eso hicieron espacio en un cuarto lleno de juguetes viejos para dejarlo algo decente para Atem. Estaba a dos pasos del baño y a poco más del cuarto de Yugi. El menor pensó que aún estaba a tiempo de que Atem se colara en su habitación de noche.

—¡Pero en qué piensas, pervertido…! —se dijo, cuando se encontró a solas en la habitación. Se apostaba lo que fuera que Atem había recibido también ese pensamiento.

*  *  *

Era la noche antes del primer día de instituto. Atem ya llevaba días con el japonés básico, se había instalado en su nueva habitación (que solamente consistía en poner bien el colchón y mover algún estante de sitio para dejar sitio a la ventana) y ya se había preparado todo lo que podía para el día siguiente: Libros, mochila, estuche, uniforme…

Pero no se encontraba cómodo. Por eso, cuando bajó al comedor para cenar, se dirigió directamente a Sugoroku antes de nada:

—¿Me dejarías dormir con Yugi esta noche? —Yugi escupió todo el agua que intentaba tragar—. Por favor.

—Oh, vaya, sí que vais rápido… Supongo que muchas vidas os han dado confianza de sobras, hehe —comentó como si nada.

—¡¡Abuelo!! —le gritó el pobre Yugi.

—Eh… ya, bueno… no es por eso —siguió Atem, algo incómodo y avergonzado—. Es que… me siento inseguro.

—Entiendo. Mañana empieza otro mundo para ti.

Atem asintió. Sugoroku le puso una mano en el hombro, le sonrió piadosamente y asintió. Yugi, que aún estaba digiriendo las emociones, miró algo consternado a su novio, pero esperó a después de cenar, cuando ya estuvieron en la habitación, para preguntar.

—¿Cómo te encuentras?

—Nervioso… temeroso. Inseguro. No estoy acostumbrado a estas cosas. No tengo tu habilidad para adaptarte.

Atem se abrazó casi como un niño pequeño a Yugi, de esa forma encogida, casi como una bola, en el pecho de Yugi. Él sonrió con ternura y le besó en la frente como el propio Atem hubiera hecho en una situación normal.

—Estaré a tu lado. De alguna forma debo empezar a devolverte todos los favores que me hiciste en Egipto.

—No eran favores… —sonrió él, dejando colgada la frase.

De esta manera, se durmieron.

Pero aquello estaba muy lejos de ser una noche tranquila. La mente de Atem jugaba malas pasadas cuando llegaba un enfrentamiento serio con la vida real. Enseguida que empezó a soñar, se encontró de nuevo en casa de Set. El desierto mágico. Esta vez no estaba Isis para protegerle… pero tampoco había enemigos. Sin embargo, notaba la presencia de Set. Era intrigante y a la vez asustaba un poco.

Empezó a caminar por las dunas. Pero al cabo de unos pocos pasos, el desierto se deshizo y apareció en una isla con un templo construido encima de ella. El templo de Isis de Philae. Él ya había estado, y Yugi había enseñado fotos esos días, así que fue con paso firme hasta el interior del templo. Algo le decía que ese sueño no era casual.

—¿Hola? —dijo, al aire, despreocupadamente.

Nadie contestó. Atem entró en la estancia del altar, la más privada del templo, y observó las paredes. Nada le decía que fuera a suceder algo… bueno, nada excepto su propio cuerpo, que empezó a brillar por su cuenta. Entonces, igual como ocurrió en su momento después de la batalla, Isis salió del cuerpo de Atem en su forma luminosa, esta vez igual de alta que el chico.

—¡Isis! —se sorprendió Atem, haciendo una leve reverencia de respeto—. ¿Qué está pasando? Este no es un sueño corriente, ¿a que no?

—No lo es. Mi enviado, quiero advertirte. Necesito que tengas los ojos abiertos. El sitio donde estás no me es conocido, necesitaré aprender de él a través de tus ojos y los de Yugi, pero… ya he visto algo: frío. En nuestro país no conocemos el frío, pero en tu nueva casa sí. Ese frío va a ser vuestro enemigo. Y no estoy segura de que sea un enemigo como Set, aturdido por el fanatismo. Puede ser malo de verdad. Por favor… ve con cuidado…

—¡E-espera! —la llamó Atem, mientras se desvanecía. Y con ella, todo el templo—. Por… por favor…

No dio tiempo. Todo se deshizo. Se encontró en el cielo, en su forma de golondrina. Se encontraba cerca de una montaña nevada que le sonaba de haber visto mientras llegaba a casa de Yugi. Al otro lado, se veía una tormenta. Estaba lejos, pero se acercaba lentamente. Lo notaba. Además, vio una sombra allí dentro, pero no atisbaba a ver que era. Solamente sabía que era enorme y era capaz de cubrir el sol.

Despertó, sobresaltado. No se movió, para no despertar a Yugi, pero mantuvo los ojos abiertos un buen rato, esperando que se le cerraran o que algo más le viniera a la cabeza.

Ni una cosa ni otra sucedió.


	7. Yōkai

Atem no llegó a contarle el sueño a Yugi. No quería inquietarlo, y como él ya estaba nervioso, el menor pensaría que su alteración estaba solamente causado por el instituto. Así marcharon al instituto.

—¿Cómo debo presentarme? —preguntó Atem, ejemplificando sus nervios.

—Tranquilo, déjame eso a mí. Tea sabe mucho inglés, te harás amigo de ella enseguida. Tristán y Joey son más... folloneros. Pero son buena gente. Puede que te cueste más hablar con ellos, Joey siempre catea inglés y Tristán siempre aprueba por los pelos.

—Bueno, me las apañaré —le sonrió, más para convencerse a sí mismo que no a Yugi.

Hubo un silencio para nada incómodo. Atem estaba observando los enormes edificios de la ciudad, de camino al instituto. Estaba distraído y eso era una ayuda. Ser un enviado de Isis tenía la peculiaridad de saber notar la inestabilidad en otro enviado si estaban lo suficientemente cerca. Yugi notaba el nerviosismo de Atem le mirara o no, y por suerte sabía reaccionar a él.

—¿Les dirás que somos pareja?

—¿E-eh? Pu-pues… No sé… —bajó la cabeza, indeciso, Yugi.

—Piensa que ya sé las palabras de “amigo” y “novio” en japonés… y varias alternativas. No puedes hacer trampas.

La sonrisa traviesa de Atem paralizó de cintura para arriba a Yugi, pero ambos siguieron caminando en silencio.

Pasando por una calle menos transitada, atajando al instituto, Atem se fijó en una sombra. Se movía letárgicamente, iba toda de gris. Conjuntaba con el día que estaba haciendo en la ciudad. Se escurrió por un callejón y, cuando Yugi y Atem pasaron al lado, la sombra gris ya no estaba.

Atem lo achacó enseguida a su paranoia por el sueño, pero le dio bastantes vueltas. ¿Qué tipo de criaturas vivían en Japón? ¿Qué dioses? ¿Cómo iba Isis a manifestarse estando lejos de casa? Ésta era una de las cosas que no había tenido en cuenta. Pero por otro lado, ya se había aparecido en sueños. Y la luz solar estaba con ellos, sino nunca hubiera encontrado a Yugi en la gran ciudad.

Iba a preguntarle a Yugi sobre ello cuando salieron de la calle secundaria para aparecer delante del instituto. Y allí estaban los amigos de Yugi, saludándole desde lejos. Ya habría otra ocasión para hablar. Ahora tocaba no cagarla mucho.

—¡Hola! —saltó Yugi, cuando estaban a pocos metros. Atem no entendió ni papa de lo que dijeron en los siguientes dos minutos, hasta que oyó que le mencionaba. Entendió algo como “Japón” y algo del idioma, así que supuso que les estaba explicando su situación—. Este es Atem. Es de Egipto.

—Soy Atem —repitió, intentando poner todo su empeño en un japonés bien articulado—. Encantado de conoceros. Disculpad mi japonés.

—No pasa nada, se nota tu esfuerzo —dijo en inglés la chica de pelo castaño—. Soy Tea, si tienes problemas con el idioma, dime algo, sé más que este par de animales.

—¡Eh, tú! ¡Que te entendemos! —saltó otro de ellos, también en inglés. Atem se rio bastante de la broma, mientras se presentaba—. Soy Tristán, y este es Joey.

—Encantado —correspondió Atem, con una sonrisa.

Entonces hubo algo de división. Joey empezó a molestar amistosamente a Yugi y Atem fue casi interrogado por Tristán y Tea. Pero, por lo poco que pudo entender, Joey estaba preguntando lo mismo que los otros dos: ¿Quién era Atem? Tuvo que concentrarse para explicar su historia no-fantástica pero medio verdad de forma entendible. Atem y Yugi acordaron explicar que se conocieron por verse involucrados en el robo de una antigüedad y que se pasaron las vacaciones juntos. Yugi acabó antes de contarlo, pues notó su mano tirando de su brazo, como diciendo que llegaba la hora. Tea se topó con la pregunta.

—Pero… si ya acabó esa extraña aventura, ¿por qué ha venido aquí? —preguntó a Yugi.

—Bueno, es que… e-es mi no-novio.

—¡¿QUÉEEEEE?!

¡Qué valor! Así, en frío. Yugi se había tirado a la piscina como todo un campeón. Ahora tenía las miradas de sus amigos clavados en ambos, porque Yugi se había cogido al brazo de Atem, y eso le ponía nervioso, pero el egipcio se puso una nota mental de aplaudirle más tarde por su valor. Con lo tímido que era…

Evidentemente, el resto de la conversación hasta entrar en el instituto giró al alrededor de cómo demonios en dos semanas había salido una relación… sobre todo recalcando el hecho que Yugi jamás había pensado en el amor. Fue todo un reto para los novios explicar sin parecer demasiado cursis ni fantasiosos que se habían acercado mucho emocionalmente y que Atem era libre de ir donde quisiera. La conversación se interrumpió cuando pasaron al lado del despacho del director.

—Oye, nos vemos luego, tenemos que hablar con el director o algún profesor para que presente a Atem en clase —dijo Yugi, deprisa y corriendo en japonés.

Atem fue empujado hasta dentro del despacho, mientras hacía un adiós raro con la mano. Los amigos de Yugi seguían intentando entender este amor tan repentino en Yugi. No se les había pasado por alto que se le veía mucho más animado.

—Bueno, no ha ido tan mal, ¿no?

—Pues no… —dijo Yugi, respirando hondo.

—Has sido muy valiente. Quizás te ganes un premio esta noche.

—¡No me digas eso antes de ver al director! Que luego me pongo a tartamudear…

Yugi avanzó a pisotones hasta la mesa del director, que quedaba al fondo de una serie de mesas bastante desordenadas. Atem le siguió, con una sonrisa endiablada.

La pareja expuso la situación al director, que llamó al profesor de inglés de inmediato. Casualmente era el tutor nuevo de la clase de Yugi, así que iba a ser una ayuda. Acordaron entre todos que Atem iría a clases de refuerzo de japonés (además de la academia) para extranjeros, y que sus libros serían en inglés todos, por si acaso, pero que el resto de clases las haría como todos.

—Me encargaré de que todos vuestros profesores sepan lo de Atem —finalizó el tutor.

Lo siguiente fue ver cómo Atem se quedaba solo y expuesto ante toda la clase, mientras se presentaba.

—Es tan diferente… —dijo con aire extraño Tea, al resto—. Debe de sentirse sobrecargado en un lugar desconocido.

—Vamos, Tea, no hay para tanto… de extranjeros vemos todos los días —dejó ir con un bostezo Joey, quien ya se había recuperado del susto inicial—. Y no le hagas ojitos, que es de Yugi.

Tea se giró repentinamente a Joey y Tristán miró con incomodidad la escena, pero Yugi no se enteró. Miraba a Atem. Primero estaba algo embelesado, viéndole con el uniforme, pero luego vio que dudaba al ponerse a andar entre las mesas. Miraba algo. Así que él también miró. En el fondo de la clase había una figura gris muy extraña. Parecía como hecha de papel maché, con aspecto de estatua, o algo así. Yugi no supo que era, pero tenía un algo… que le daba escalofríos. Cuando Atem se sentó a su lado, lo primero que hizo fue pasarle una nota mental:  “¿te has fijado?”. Yugi contestó afirmativamente justo en el momento en que la clase empezó.

Todos estuvieron atentos a clase y distraídos de la estatua de papel maché en todo momento. Atem las pasaba canutas para alcanzar a entender lo que decían los profesores, pero como la mayoría iban dibujando cosas en la pizarra para poner ejemplos, podía interpretar algo. Lo peor fue historia. Ahí sí que no entendió absolutamente nada. No había dibujos. Tuvo que centrarse en leer donde Yugi le señalaba en el libro.

Cuando las clases acabaron, los novios se volvieron de nuevo, para ver la misteriosa estatua. La estaban analizando como a una reliquia egipcia. Pero no había nada que llamara la atención a parte de una cara grotesca, con una mueca burlona y unos ojos enormes.

—Dicen que se avecina una buena —dijo Joey en japonés, sin pensar, cuando hubieron salido del instituto—. Algunos pirados hasta dicen que nevará.

—Pero qué dices, si estamos empezando otoño… —descartó Tristán.

Atem, cuando tuvo la traducción de Yugi, empezó a atar cabos con su sueño, de nuevo. Asim le había enseñado a interpretar estas señales sin dejarse llevar por la paranoia, pero era muy difícil dibujar la línea. Así que decidió no decir nada al respecto. Quería esperar a ver qué pasaba durante los días siguientes.

Pese a eso, por la noche le habló a Yugi sobre la figura del callejón y la estatua.

—No sé si fiarme de lo que veo en un sitio desconocido —se sinceraba Atem—. Pero lo que he visto esta mañana y lo de clase no me ha gustado. Aquí las cosas no funcionan como en Egipto, seguro que hay otras criaturas peligrosas. Debo aprender sobre ellas.

—Tiene sentido. Tenemos que hablar con mi abuelo, él sabe mucho de esto —dijo, levantándose, pero Atem lo retuvo—. ¿Qué pasa?

—¿Isis se te ha presentado en sueños?

—Hace días que no. —Yugi abrió un poco los ojos, expectante—. ¿Qué te ha dicho?

—Que el frío va a ser un enemigo muy pronto.

—Pero eso… —empezó, con un deje compasivo.

—No, no es porque no esté acostumbrado. Conozco estos sueños. Isis solamente se pone en contacto conmigo cuando se acerca algo importante. Tiene que ver con lo de hoy.

Yugi asintió y luego se acercaron a Sugoroku para preguntarle sobre la figura gris de esa mañana.

—Bueno, puede haber sido cualquiera —descartó, hablando en inglés. Luego se puso serio—. Pero si lo que buscáis es algún tipo de criatura mitológica, un yōkai es el primer candidato.

—¿Yōkai?

—Sí. Es un demonio, un monstruo, o un espíritu humano embargado para las emociones negativas que suele estar atormentado y puede atormentar a los humanos. Los yōkai suelen ser avistados por campesinos sobre todo. Y los hay de todo tipo y forma. Es casi imposible enumerarlos a todos. A veces pueden ayudar a los humanos si es lo que les conviene, pero no es prudente fiarse de ellos.

—Vaya, abuelo, me vas a dar pesadillas… —se quejó Yugi.

—Bueno es saberlo. ¿Qué dioses deberíamos tener en cuenta? ¿Alguno relacionado con el frío?—prosiguió Atem, con curiosidad.

—¡Buah! Hay infinidad de cosas por saber. Hay millones de seres no humanos documentados, dioses por doquier… pero hay algunos dioses que debéis conocer. Amaterasu, la diosa de Sol, la más conocida. Podría representar a Ra en Egipto. Luego Tsukuyomi, la luna, quizás vinculada en cierto modo a las diosas de Yugi. Susanowo, el viento y la tormenta, en cierto modo parecido a Set por sus planes ocultos y su lado malvado. Y si me dices del frío… hay muchos también, espíritus y dioses, pero el más representativo es uno que viene de China. Genbu, la tortuga-serpiente que simboliza el norte, la tierra y el invierno.

—Creo que con eso tenemos suficiente —le comentó Atem, agradecido.

—Espera, ¿y alguien como Isis? —insistió Yugi.

—Los hay a patadas. Por regiones, islas, hasta por pueblos. Son demasiados. Quizás Inari es la más parecida, por ser diosa de la fertilidad y el arroz.

Después de la clase de mitología, la pareja subió a la habitación de Yugi. Atem se encontraba más tranquilo y se lo quiso transmitir a Yugi estirándose junto a él y dejándole caer besos de vez en cuando.

—¿Haremos algo al respecto?

—No, mejor esperar —concluyó Atem. Yugi asintió y dijo que la intuición no le despertaba peligro—. Tú siempre tan suelto… aún me superas.

*  *  *

Yugi y Atem pasaron unos días vigilando su alrededor. Ambos notaban algo, pero no acababan de saber qué era. Se les escurría de entre los dedos cuando por fin se acercaban a descubrir algo. Atem solía desaparecer por las tardes, después de las clases de japonés en la academia, transformado en golondrina. Era una forma eficaz de avistar estos enemigos sombríos y enigmáticos, pues en su forma de pájaro su vista mejoraba considerablemente. Yugi se limitaba a vigilar por qué calles pasaba y, si notaba algo extraño, lo seguía instintivamente.

En clase, Atem y Tea se habían hecho amigos rápidamente, como era previsible. Tristán y Joey se centraban más en Yugi, o en ambos, porque no eran tan hábiles con el inglés, aunque habían demostrado múltiples veces que a la que se pudieran entender en japonés, serían grandes amigos de Atem, sobre todo por su habilidad con los deportes.

Este bienestar en clase aumentaba con el hecho de no haber distracciones, es decir, esa estatua extraña del primer día. Había desaparecido, y la incomodidad con ella. En parte, la falta de sensación de peligro le molestaba a Atem. Él quería solucionar el problema, aunque le costara, y no quería olvidarlo. No le gustaba que se le ocultaran cosas.

Después de la primera semana, el tan esperado frío empezó a atacar el norte de la región. La pareja se despertó revolviéndose en la cama (cada uno en la suya esta vez), por la sensación de frío, viento y falta de sol.

—Está muy nublado… —dijo Atem, cuando estaba con Yugi y Sugoroku, desayunando.

—Parece un día de nieve. Lástima que no estemos a tan poca temperatura para verla. A Atem le gustaría —comentó Sugoroku despreocupado.

—No tengo claro eso de la nieve… si es frío…

—Bueno, ahora dices esto porque te preocupa. Ya veremos qué dices en invierno.

—Me siento chafado… —se quejó Yugi.

La pareja ya llevaba días viendo el cielo totalmente tapado por las nubes, pero ese día en especial les afectaba más. Atem recordó a la sombra en la tormenta, bloqueando el sol, pero no dijo nada. Era como si hubiera una capa de “algo”, entre el sol y las nubes, algo denso e inamovible. Ambos pensaron que al ser enviados de una diosa solar, la falta de su elemento afectaba más a sus energías.

Llegando al instituto, la pareja volvió a notar la sensación de peligro, pero no vieron nada fuera de lo común. Atem aún buscaba de reojo cuando Tea le asustó:

—¡Hala! Menuda cara traéis… ¿Qué os pasa?

—Es este día, que nos chafa —dijeron ambos, Atem en inglés y Yugi en japonés. Se ahorraron de nuevo la parte mística.

—Hace días que está así, ¡pero ahora además hace un frío que pela! ¡Me tengo que enterrar en la chaqueta de Tristán cuando sopla el viento! —se quejaba Joey también.

—¡Eh, tú, fuera de mi abrigo! ¡Haberte traído el tuyo!

—¡Qué egoísta! Ves a un amigo sufriendo y no le ayudas…

Así discutiendo en broma, los cinco entraron en el instituto. Se callaron de inmediato. Parecía que no había nadie, no se escuchaba gente. Y allí el frío era mucho más fuerte, pero era seco, como estar rodeado de hielo.

—No hay nadie… —dijo lo evidente Yugi.

—¡Y se les ha estropeado la calefacción! —exclamó enfadado Joey—. ¡Joder, qué frío! ¡Tristán, déjame tu abrigo, que te viene grande!

—¡Me lo vas a agrandar, quita, hombre!

Yugi y Tea se miraron con cara cansada por la batalla del abrigo y no se dieron cuenta de algo que Atem sí: las cañerías parecían muy deterioradas. De un día para otro no pasaba eso. Dio unos pasos para acercarse a conserjería. Allí no había nadie.

—Atem, ¿qué ocurre? —preguntó Yugi.

Entonces oyeron ruido proveniente de una de las clases de primero. Joey y Tristán dejaron de pelearse por la chaqueta y ambos se enterraron bajo ella, con temor. Yugi y Atem avanzaron con cautela hasta el ruido, dejando rezagados a sus amigos. Atem asomó la cabeza y se relajó casi al instante.

—¿Señor director? ¿Qué hace aquí solo?

Todos entraron a la clase donde estaba el director, más tranquilos.

—¡Niños! ¿Qué hacéis aquí? ¿No habéis visto el cartel de la entrada?

—¿Qué cartel? —preguntó Joey.

—El que decía que volvierais a casa porque la calefacción se había estropeado. Estaba en la puerta principal.

Entonces Tea le dio una colleja a Joey y le recriminó que por culpa de su teatro no habían visto el cartel y habían pasado frío y miedo para nada.

—¿Hay alguien más por aquí? —preguntó Yugi.

—Profesores, los de mantenimiento… quizás se han colado más alumnos. El señor Wheeler ha provocado que lo pasarais por alto, no me extrañaría que hubiera pasado más veces.

—Entonces miraremos a ver si hay más —propuso. Entonces recibió telepáticamente un “¿Qué ocurre?” de Atem. Él contestó con un “ahora te digo”—. ¿Podemos?

—Bueno, em… claro.

—Gracias —le agradeció, con una pequeña reverencia—. Vamos chicos.

Salieron del aula dejando a cuadros el pobre director y caminaron unos metros por el pasillo, en calma.

—Yo en realidad quiero volver a casa… ¡o a fuera por lo menos, que hace más calor! —se quejó Joey.

A la vez que la queja se pronunciaba, Atem y Yugi estaban manteniendo una conversación telepática en egipcio antiguo. Ambos habían coincidido en que algo fuera de lo normal ocurría allí. Pero no podían alcanzar a ver qué era.

“ _La sensación es igual que cuando estamos fuera. La misma incomodidad, no cambia. Es como si se ocultara delante de nuestras narices”_ , comentaba molesto Atem.

“ _No puede ser otra cosa que un espíritu del frío. Si lo es y sabe que lo buscamos, aparecerá. Nuestros espíritus son muy arrogantes. Es típico de un yōkai_ ” _,_ explicó Yugi.

“ _Vale. Busquémoslo. Pero ¿y tus amigos?”_

—Creo que deberíais hacer caso a Joey, hace mucho frío. Os resfriaréis —aconsejó Yugi, poniendo la trampa para evitar que descubrieran el secreto de la pareja.

—Pero ¿y vosotros? —cuestionó preocupada Tea en inglés.

—Bueno, le hemos prometido al director que miraríamos. ¿Nos vemos luego?

—Bu-bueno…

Joey y Tristán no dudaron en hacer marcha atrás y dirigirse a la puerta. Tea les siguió, pero fue girando la cabeza hacia la pareja una y otra vez, mientras ellos se dirigían hacia al otro lado.

—¿Cómo hacemos que aparezca? —preguntó Atem, cuando estuvieron a suficiente distancia.

—Ni idea. Podemos pedir ayuda a nuestros dioses.

—¡Ja! Van a saber lo que es frío de verdad… —bromeó.

Yugi le rio la broma mientras subían las escaleras del segundo piso. Exploraron las clases, pero nada. Subieron al tercero. Tampoco. Atem se iba fijando en el ambiente y notaba que se alejaban de… algo. No sabía muy bien de qué. No hacía más calor, pero se sentía más seguro. Cuando volvió a poner la mirada en las cañerías y las vio con ese aspecto tan desgastado quiso tocarlas.

—Por el Nilo, está helada… —soltó cuando tocó la superficie de una de ellas—. ¿Y si miramos en la sala de calderas? Quizás es su forma de propagar el frío.

—Es buena idea. Está en el sótano y no suele estar cerrada con llave.

Empezaron a hacer macha atrás para bajar las escaleras, pero a medio pasillo una niebla salida de ninguna parte les bloqueó el paso. La sensación de frío e incomodidad se incrementó considerablemente. No les hizo falta un pensamiento telepático para explicar que era el espíritu. La niebla se disipó a la misma velocidad, revelando una especie de cuerpo no del todo opaco, muy parecido a un ser humano, con la ropa hecha harapos y con el desgaste de un cadáver que ha quedado congelado a poco de morir (pues se veía su piel arrugada con poca carne debajo y eso daba escalofríos). Para más señal de que era el causante del frío, ese cuerpo rezumaba una neblina brillante, como si fuera polvo de nieve.

—Pues creo que tenías razón —dijo con tono burlón Atem—. A la que ha sabido a dónde íbamos, ha querido pasar a saludar.

El pasillo era demasiado estrecho para esquivar o eludir al espíritu. Por eso Atem no pudo escapar del helado brazo del yōkai.

—¡Mierda! ¡Este bicho congela al tacto! —se quejó, cuando vio que su brazo empezaba a marchitarse y a mostrar pequeños cristales de hielo—. ¡Como arde! ¡¿Cómo puede ser tan contradictorio?!

—¡Llama a Isis! —le gritó, mientras veía a Atem darle una patada al brazo del espíritu. Lo atravesó—. ¡Eso no servirá! ¡Llámala!

Atem le hizo caso, asustado por el dolor y el frío. Le costó más que nunca hacer salir su luz interior, pues le descentraba el contacto cada vez mayor del espíritu. “¡Isis, dame fuerzas!”, gritó mentalmente, en agonía. La luz acudió en su ayuda en ese momento y Atem cegó tanto a Yugi como a ese ser helado. Cogió a Yugi del brazo y corrieron hacia el otro lado mientras el yōkai se recuperaba. Pero cuando lo hizo, les alcanzó en un suspiro. Acabó haciendo tropezar a Yugi, pero él se defendió con muy buenos reflejos y retrocedió justo a tiempo de ser atrapado.

—¡Tú! ¡No te atrevas a tocarlo! —le gritó Atem, poniéndose delante. De la nada sacó sus dos khopesh y se plantó en una posición de combate firme. El espíritu retrocedió por la fiereza y la potencia que los dioses solares le daban al ahora sonriente egipcio, sobre todo al notar una de las espadas rasgar su piel como papel—. Veo que tienes miedo de la magia solar. No pasa nada, es lo normal.

Yugi, entretanto, se levantó y empezó a emanar su propia luz. Al cabo de nada, de una de las clases salió un gato de colores pardos. Era Bastet, bajo la forma de otro gato.

—¡Atem, para! ¡Lo enfadarás! Es mejor llegar a las calderas —le advirtió, cuando vio la de heridas que estaba recibiendo el espíritu.

—No creo que la aromaterapia de Bastet nos sirva con este. ¿Qué propones para ahuyentarlo? —preguntó, poniendo sus khopesh de forma defensiva para detener el combate. Se acababa de sorprender a sí mismo: en otro tiempo hubiera seguido acuchillando al yōkai.

Antes de que pudieran decidir nada, Bastet creció y cambió su pelaje hasta convertirse en una leona. Sejmet hacía su aparición lanzándose envuelta de luz encima del asustado yōkai, que decidió desaparecer en un halo de niebla instantáneo.

—Muchas gracias —le dijo Yugi con una sonrisa a Sejmet, mientras le acariciaba la cabeza.

La alegría les duró poco, pues oyeron pasos atropellados a sus espaldas. Atem se pensó que era el yōkai de nuevo, pero se sorprendió (con las khopesh en alto) cuando vio a Tea, Joey y Tristán.

—¡Chicos! Pe-pero… —se sorprendió Yugi.

—¡Joder! ¡¿Eso es un león?! —gritó Joey, intentando cubrirse de quién sabía qué.

—¿De dónde has sacado esas armas? —preguntó Tea a Atem.

La pareja se acercó, seguida de Sejmet, a sus amigos, pero todos retrocedieron por el miedo a la leona.

—No hay tiempo de explicar todo esto, hay que ir a la sala de calderas —dijo atropelladamente Atem en inglés.

—Sejmet, ¿te importaría pasar a ser gato? No quiero asustar a mis amigos —le rogó en egipcio antiguo Yugi. Ni se percató del cambio de idioma.

—¿¿Le acabas de hablar en un idioma raro a una leona?? —se horrorizó Joey. Pero cuando vio que Sejmet pasaba a ser Bastet, se tranquilizó un poco, por el aroma—. Vaya, huele muy bien… pero esto no va a quedar así, tienes que contarnos que pasa…

—¡Deja de flipar y vámonos! —le agarró Tristán, persiguiendo a Atem y Yugi, que ya se habían puesto delante.

Casi al trote, el grupo bajó las escaleras hasta el sótano con Bastet delante del todo. Yugi alcanzó a decir que en Egipto habían pasado muchas más cosas de las que habían contado. Joey no se quedó contento, pero al resto les valió saber que la magia existía y que se enfrentaban a un yōkai del frío.

—¿Como la dama de las nieves, Yuki-onna?

—Más o menos. Este parece más bien una momia helada —explicó mientras ya llegaban a la puerta de la sala de calderas—. Que no os toque, os convertiréis en momias también.

Entraron en silencio a la sala. Solamente se oía el ruido escacharrado de la máquina, seguramente bloqueada por el hielo. Era un sitio grande y con más de una máquina, así que todos tenían los ojos atentos a cualquier movimiento por los lados. Atem le dijo mentalmente a Yugi que con la luz de Isis deberían poder restaurar el calor en el sistema de calefacción, que ese era el objetivo. El yōkai era secundario.

—Pues no hay nadie… —dijo sorprendido Yugi cuando llegaron a la máquina de la caldera. Estaba igual de deteriorada que las cañerías—. Empecemos.

Atem y Yugi se colocaron delante de la caldera y empezaron a hacer circular su luz en el interior de la máquina, para que se descongelara. Al cabo de uno o dos minutos, los ruidos extraños empezaron a desaparecer.

—Eh… ¿chicos? —les avisó Joey—. Te-tenemos visita…

—Sigue tú, Yugi. Yo me encargo. Esta vez no me pillará desprevenido.

Pero cuando se giró le pareció que veía doble. O más que doble. Había cinco de aquellas momias heladas y medio translúcidas acercándose por todos lados a buen paso.

—¡Todos detrás de mí! —ordenó Atem en inglés.

Joey, Tristán y Tea se colocaron a tiempo al lado de Yugi, justo antes que el primer espíritu les alcanzase. La pobre criatura se llevó un corte luminoso de uno de los khopesh de Atem. De la nada también salió Sejmet para ayudar en las acometidas, pero los espíritus no se cansaban. De hecho, empezaron a agruparse y emanaron niebla conjuntamente, lo que cejó completamente a los defensores.

—Tío, ¡esto es como una peli de terror! —se quejó Joey—. Oye Yugi, ¿te falta mucho…?

—¡Ni idea! —contestó. No graduaba su voz, empezaba a marearse y la luz ya no era tan potente.

—Atem, ¡date prisa! ¡A Yugi le pasa algo! —le avisó Tea.

El egipcio, que casi ni podía desviar la mirada de la niebla por si uno de los espíritus se lanzaba a por él, se giró apenas un segundo hacia Yugi, para ver que estaba a punto de desfallecer.

—Esto se acabó —dijo en su idioma.

Atem empezó a acumular energía y pronunció unas palabras que ninguno de los amigos de Yugi entendió. De esa frase rara salió un potente resplandor que se convirtió en un Udyat. Y luego en dos más. Los tres ojos crearon un escudo de protección mágico, a la vez que su potente luz obligaba a los espíritus a alejarse y deshacer la niebla.

—¡Se alejan! —anunció Tristán, que era el único que se atrevía a mirar de cara la escena.

—Un poco más… Misericordioso Horus, deja que acabe de alejar el mal para que no nos vuelva a molestar. ¡Dame fuerza!

El grito de ayuda resultó, pues la luz de los Udyat se intensificó y cegó tanto a los amigos de Yugi como a los yōkai. Aturdidos y afectados por la luz solar, éstos acabaron por huir. Atem no se lo pensó dos veces en desviar la energía que había convocado para revitalizar a Yugi y acabar de poner en funcionamiento de nuevo la caldera. Al cabo de un par de minutos, Yugi volvía a tener una cara saludable y la caldera expulsaba calor.

—Bueno, todo vuelve a estar en orden… —dijo aliviado Tristán.

—Vaya, Atem, podrías haber usado esa energía desde el principio, hubiera acabado todo enseguida —comentó con ganas de hacer broma Joey, ahora que ya volvía a hacer calor.

Atem no entendió demasiado, pero daba igual. El gasto excesivo de energía había dejado su cuerpo agotado. Entre los Udyat y el traspaso de luz a Yugi, estaba muy débil. No controló cuando se puso la mano en la cabeza por el mareo. Y justo cuando Yugi y el resto iba a socorrerle, el torbellino de plumas le envolvió y acabó convertido en golondrina.

—¡A este nunca se le acaban los trucos! —dijo impresionado Joey.

—Parecía que no lo hacía queriendo… —comentó preocupada Tea.

—No. Ha gastado mucha energía —explicó Yugi—. Atem en su forma de golondrina gasta mucha menos energía y la recupera mucho más rápido. Por eso es más seguro para él ser un pájaro por ahora.

—Y ¿puede transformarse a voluntad?

—La mayoría de veces.

—¡Tienes que contarnos muchas cosas, traviesillo! —exclamó Joey, dándole una palmada potente en la espalda que desestabilizado al menudo chico. Sejmet, que hacía rato que pasaba desapercibida, gruñó algo molesta. Los tres amigos se asustaron—. No, no, eh… no era nada… era una broma…

—Tranquila —le calmó Yugi, acariciando de nuevo la cabeza de la leona con una mano, mientras que con la otra dejaba reposar a Atem—. Gracias por tu ayuda, Sejmet.

La leona se escurrió por un recoveco de las calderas menores y ya no se la volvió a ver.

—Me siento más seguro ahora… —soltó Joey.

—Pues no deberías, Sejmet es una protectora excelente —le replicó en broma Yugi. Luego puso cara más seria—. ¿Podemos dejar las explicaciones para otro día? Necesitamos descansar.

—Ningún problema —le sonrió Tea. Luego se acercó a Atem, que estaba medio dormido en la palma de Yugi—. Tu forma de golondrina es monísima… ¡Ay!

—Le ha gustado el cumplido —le comentó Yugi, sonriendo—. Pillar el dedo con el pico es símbolo de agradecimiento.

—¡Que cuco!

Y con esta broma y una golondrina con la cara roja, salieron del instituto para volver a casa. Los amigos de Yugi se negaron a dejarle solo de vuelta, por si le pasaba algo y se desmayaba, así que se aseguraron que su abuelo encontraba a la pareja sana y salva. Cuando Yugi abrió la puerta de casa y Sugoroku salió a recibirle, suspiró:

—¿Lo saben todo?

—Bueno, saben que no somos normales. Ha habido un incidente en el instituto con un yōkai.

—¡Qué me dices! ¿Y tan cansado ha acabado Atem que ni se transforma en humano?

—Pues sí…

—¿Usted lo sabía todo? —preguntó Joey, atónito—. Me siento un ignorante.

—Vamos Joey, debían mantener las apariencias —le animó Tristán—. A saber qué gente podría aparecer si se supiera.

—No seas mal agorero… ¡que suficiente susto he tenido hoy ya!

Ser un enviado de Isis en secreto en un país que no era el suyo tenía que ser complicado a la fuerza. Que se lo dijeran al pobre Atem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Así empieza el segundo arco de la historia! :) espero que os guste y no os preocupéis, no hay ningún capítulo tan largo XD


	8. Cinco colas

Atem ya llevaba un día entero durmiendo, bajo su forma animal. El día anterior, nada más subir a la habitación, lo acomodó en un cojín y ya no se había vuelto a mover. A veces Yugi se tenía que acercar a ver si respiraba, porque le asustaba ese cansancio repentino. En realidad, él también estaba agotado. Atem le había transmitido energía, pero la había usado casi toda. Al final, no se supo de la pareja en el resto del día.

Dos días después del incidente con los yōkai, cuando Yugi ya estaba recuperado, Atem despertó. Revoloteó hacia el menor, que estaba en la cama, y se transformó casi a medio aire.

—¡Hola! —le saludó con tono cariñoso. Le había sorprendido, pero también estaba encantado—. ¿Ya estás recuperado?

—Pues sí, me ha venido bien el descanso. ¿Qué ha pasado mientras dormía?

—No sé mucho… yo también he descansado. El instituto sigue cerrado. Dicen que hasta la semana que viene, nada. Le he contado con detalle qué pasó a mi abuelo, también. Y creo que hoy vendrán mis amigos. Están preocupados y hay que contarles cosas.

—Supongo… pero antes… —Atem se acercó con una sonrisa malévola y probó de arrinconar a Yugi. Él no lo pilló, simplemente iba a levantarse, pero Atem le pilló un brazo con su mano y con la otra le empujó por el pecho—. ¿A dónde vas tan rápido? ¿Te acuerdas de cuando les dijiste a tus amigos que éramos novios? Me prometí que te iba a compensar.

—¿A-ahora? Pe-pero… Mis amigos…

Atem le atrapó por las piernas y consiguió maniatarlo con una mano. Yugi estaba totalmente indefenso.

—¿Vas a obligarme a que te ate?

—¡¿Pero qué tonterías dices?! —le gritó Yugi con voz trémula. Las palabras decían una cosa, su cuerpo decía otra.

—Vaya, no sabía que fueras tan pervertido… me gusta —le dijo Atem con voz traviesa, al notar las reacciones de su cuerpo.

Yugi estaba indefenso. Apenas podía moverse. Atem se dedicaba a juguetear por su cuerpo con los labios y él no podía hacer absolutamente nada… lo cual le resultaba excitante. Nada a lo que resistirse, simplemente cerrar los ojos y disfrutarlo.

—¿Yugi? —dijo la voz de su abuelo desde lejos—. ¡Tus amigos han venido a verte!

La pareja se quedó mirándose a los ojos. Ambos ponían la misma cara de perrito abandonado, ansiosos por seguir aquel jueguecito más que divertido… pero ninguno de los dos era tan descarado para echarles de casa.

—La próxima vez no nos van a interrumpir. Que lo sepas —le advirtió Atem, hablándole suave y amenazadoramente a la oreja de Yugi.

Y como si no hubiera pasado nada, Atem se levantó y fue abajo a dar una sorpresa a Sugoroku. Yugi esperó a recuperar un poco el aliento, mientras oía murmullos en el piso de abajo. Al cabo de un par de minutos, cuando ya había recuperado la serenidad, bajó también.

—¡Hola Yugi! ¿Cómo estás? —Tea siempre era la primera en preguntar.

—Bien, bien, bastante recuperado del susto… —Aunque no se refería al de los yōkai.

Se sentaron todos en el sofá y Yugi explicó la verdadera historia de su aventura en Egipto. Los relieves, los poderes de Atem, la batalla final contra Set… Sus amigos estaban con la boca abierta.

—¿Espera, espera, así que tenéis poderes de dioses? ¡Oye, podéis haceros ricos usándolos!

—¡Joey, no seas ceporro! —le regañó Tristán, a base de colleja—. Mola más ser un superhéroe famoso.

“El otro…”, pensaron el resto.

—Es mejor no hacer enfadar a los dioses —dijo Atem en inglés—. Tan rápido como nos conceden los poderes nos los pueden quitar si abusamos de ellos. Nuestro trabajo ya acabó, puedo dar gracias que haya conservado mi fuerza y mi transformación.

—La honestidad es muy importante —dijo Sugoroku como frase de colofón.

Estuvieron un rato vagando entre historias concretas y sobre los poderes. Joey quiso ver de nuevo algún tipo de poder pero, aunque lo probaron, ni siquiera la aureola de luz solar apareció. Yugi interpretó que, como no estaban en peligro, no los necesitaban.

—Bueno, nada, entonces os perseguimos por la casa y listos, ¿no? —propuso Joey. Aunque Tea le pegó la segunda colleja.

—No creo que funcione —dijo Yugi medio riendo por la escena—. No se les puede engañar, a los dioses.

El tema no tardó en cambiar. Joey aún estaba asustado por los yōkai del otro día y pidió una explicación. Atem pensó en su sueño cuando lo hizo. No contó nada, pero no se resistió a preguntar:

—¿Habéis notado u os han contado más de estos hechos?

—Bueno, un amigo nuestro dice que cerca de su casa, un bloque de edificios se había quedado sin calefacción por lo mismo —explicó Tea—. Y en las noticias empiezan a salir hechos extraños con el frío que hace últimamente.

—Hay que estar atentos. Podría repetirse.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Seguimos notando una incomodidad extraña. Si oís más cosas de estas, decídnoslo.

Atem miró a Yugi un instante, como diciéndole que no quería que el resto supiera lo del sueño. Era una forma de proteger y no asustar a los amigos de Yugi. Tea y Tristán no se quejaban mucho, pero Joey era como un altavoz de sus pensamientos. Con el escándalo que armaba siempre… Seguro que más problemas alterarían al grupo.

Para cuando los amigos de Yugi se fueron, ya se había hecho de noche. Yugi se encontraba cansado de tanto cambio de idioma y le dolía la cabeza. Estaba agotado. Atem lo vio enseguida, así que dejó el modo pervertido y se tumbó con él en la cama, para abrazarle. Se quedaron dormidos así, pobrecillos.

Al día siguiente, Atem tuvo que ir a la academia de japonés por la tarde, así que Yugi aprovechó para quedar con sus amigos de nuevo. Era jueves, día de videojuegos, así que fueron al salón de la ciudad para jugar a las maquinitas. Él iba por su cuenta, Joey también, y Tristán tenía que llegar con Tea… pero vino solo. Saltaron todas las alarmas.

—¿Cómo que no está en casa? —saltó Joey cuando Tristán apareció al trote.

—Sus padres han dicho que se fue este mediodía a por unas cosas a la biblioteca y que en teoría sigue allí, pero le he enviado un mensaje y no lo ha recibido.

—¿Queda muy lejos la biblioteca? —preguntó Yugi.

—Bueno, a un rato caminando. Si vamos ahora, llegaremos antes de que cierren y podremos preguntar.

—Avisaré a Atem para que nos encuentre allí. Vamos.

Todos fueron a paso ligero por las calles ajetreadas. Bueno, Yugi se retrasaba un poco explicando la situación a Atem por el móvil. El egipcio estaba considerablemente más cerca de la biblioteca, pero no sabía dónde estaba, así que Yugi estuvo un buen rato dándole señas para que llegara.

Al final, encontraron a Atem mirando alternativamente a la puerta de la biblioteca y a las calles del alrededor, buscando a alguien conocido.

—No la he visto —fue todo el saludo que dio.

—¿Has entrado?

—No, no estaba seguro de si era el sitio.

—Vamos.

Los cuatro se acercaron a la entrada, pero nada más cruzar el umbral, se toparon de cara con Tea.

—¡Tea! ¿Dónde estabas? No contestabas a los mensajes, ¡estábamos preocupados! —dijo al primer arranque Tristán, abrazándola.

—Bueno, es que me había olvidado de que habíamos quedado… y tenía trabajo por hacer.

—Pero si acaba de empezar el curso, ¿qué hay que estudiar? —dijo Joey en su tono habitual.

Atem y Yugi se habían quedado un poco atrás, esperando a encontrar mejor espacio. El umbral no era precisamente ancho. Pero desde allí, pudieron observar algo inquietante.

“¿ _Has visto eso? Se acuerda de que tenía que venir aquí, pero no que después habíais quedado_ ”, empezó Atem.

“¿ _En qué piensas? Yo la veo normal. Se debe de haber olvidado de ello_ ”.

“ _¿No puedes notarlo? Hay algo… distinto en ella. No sé qué es. Pero no es algo natural_ ”.

“¿ _Crees que le ha pasado algo? Hablas como si notaras las mismas sensaciones que con los espíritus del otro día. Piensa que aún rondan por aquí, eso sí lo noto_ ”.

“ _Ya. Pero hay algo que no me cuadra. Veremos el lunes cómo se comporta en clase_ ”.

Eso último lo dijo porque a la hora que era, todo empezaba a cerrar. Y los fines de semana no acostumbraban a quedar.

Cuando estuvieron en casa, Yugi contó no con mucha preocupación el susto de Tea. A Atem le molestó un poco que no se tomara en serio la sensación que él había tenido. Tardó un rato en volver a recordar que Yugi no había sido entrenado duramente en el misticismo y la magia de los dioses egipcios. Yugi era un chico normal y corriente al que la vida le había dado un enorme giro. A la fuerza tenía que sentirse perdido o confundido.

Pensó en todo ello durante el viernes, mientras planeaba por el barrio en su forma de golondrina. Irónicamente, tocaba más de pies en el suelo cuando volaba. Le costaba menos pensar. Aunque no fue lo único que hizo. También intentó rastrear las sensaciones de los espíritus del frío, pero era como si fueran las propias nubes, una capa densa y poco detectable de magia divina. Y le daba la sensación que alguien había atraído la atención de la magia, porque no se iba. Y por eso los espíritus seguían apareciendo. Les parecía atractiva esa magia.

Tanto pensar le distrajo. Acabó cambiando de barrio. A la lejanía vio un parque de atracciones que no había visto en todos esos días. Se posó en el tejado de uno de los edificios para observar el barrio, pero no vio nada que le llamara la atención, así que volvió a casa para disculparse con Yugi. Cuando hubo pasado, Atem soltó su curiosidad:

—No sabía que hubiera un parque de atracciones por aquí.

—Oh, lo has visto. Es el parque temático de Kaiba Corp. —Atem le miró algo interrogante—. Es una empresa de videojuegos y de parques. La lleva Seto Kaiba. Joey le conoce bien. A veces, por opulencia, Seto monta torneos de juegos y Joey siempre se apunta. Y siempre acaba segundo.

—No hay narices de bajarle los humos a Kaiba, ¿a que no?

—Pues no. Oye, ahora que dices, quizás nos podría ayudar con esto de los espíritus…

—¿Sabe algo?

—Eehh… no —contestó sonriendo de forma incómoda—. Y en realidad es muy incrédulo. Pero tiene dinero. Seguro que está enterado de los hechos raros de estos días y ya está investigando.

Hablar de Kaiba fue como si lo estuvieran invocando, porque lo primero con lo que se toparon los chicos cuando volvieron al instituto el lunes, fue un montón de trajeados inspeccionando los alrededores. De la nada, se encontraron con Kaiba, quien personalmente se había acercado a ver qué ocurría.

—Lo suponía —dijo cuando vio a Yugi y los demás—. La panda de pringados de Joey Wheeler. Se notaba a la legua que vosotros habíais hecho algo. Siempre me causáis problemas.

—¡Eh, oye! —saltó Joey, plantándose a centímetros de él—. ¡No te hemos pedido ayuda! ¡Ni siquiera deberías estar aquí! Ya te puedes ir llevando a toda tu panda de empanados de vuelta a tu parquecito para críos. No hemos hecho nada.

—Mírame, Wheeler —le dijo con una sonrisa estremecedora, mientras le cogía del mentón—. Alguien me ha estado tocando las narices con el sistema de ventilación de mi empresa y sé que ha pasado del mismo modo que al resto de la ciudad. Y este instituto ha sido el primero en librarse de estos problemas. Sé que estáis metidos de algún modo, aunque dudo que unos seres insignificantes como vosotros hayan provocado este caos. No os quitaré ojo de encima.

Luego le soltó dándole un empujón, se metió en una limusina y ésta arrancó. A Atem le pareció como si hubiera estado esperando la oportunidad de insultar al pobre Joey aunque no tuviera nada que ver con los espíritus.

—¡Ese desgraciado siempre me saca de quicio! —gritó enfadado Joey, después de un segundo de quedarse quieto.

—Vamos Joey, tranquilízate… —le dijo Tristán, con ademán de darle un masaje en los hombros. Joey se liberó de él como quien se quita la mochila.

—¿Qué piensas? —le preguntó Yugi a Atem—. ¿Notas algo de magia?

—Lo único que noto de él es esa aura de falso dios que irradia por todas partes. Me he imaginado a Bastet usándolo de pelota de golf para compensar.

—¡Qué malo eres! —se rió con ganas Yugi, que podía imaginar perfectamente a una Bastet enorme haciéndose visera con la mano para ver como la “kaibapelota” caía.

—También he notado que Kaiba ha ido directo a por Joey —dijo en egipcio antiguo, para asegurarse que no le oía nadie más que Yugi—. Y sabe que no tiene nada que ver. Ata cabos.

—¡O-oh! ¡Uau, menuda vista! —dijo impresionado. A Kaiba le gustaba Joey. Y solamente se le ocurría acercarse a él a base de insultos. Muy típico del ricachón.

Después de la escena graciosa y del cabreo de Joey, todos fueron a clase, observando a los trajeados de Kaiba Corp analizando el terreno. También estaban por dentro del edificio. Atem rápidamente se despistó, porque estaba más entretenido con el comportamiento de Tea. Casi no decía nada, solamente escuchaba y sonreía. Y a Atem le miraba de una forma rara. De no ser porque ella sabía que Atem y Yugi eran pareja, habría jurado que le hacía ojitos de la misma forma que Atem hacía a Yugi. Y eso le alteraba, y no para bien. Era como si le entumeciera los sentidos. Era peor que la presencia de los yōkai… casi mareaba y todo. A Tea le pasaba algo.

Cuando bajaron al patio, todo eso se hizo evidente. El resto estaba mirando a los trajeados, por eso no se dieron cuenta de que Tea apartaba a Atem del grupo con la excusa de querer hablar. Encontraron un callejón que pasaba por detrás del edificio.

—Por fin estamos solos… —dijo Tea con una voz perturbadora.

“ _¡Yugi! ¡Tea no…! ¡…prisa!_ ”. Eso fue todo lo que recibió Yugi como grito de socorro. Lleno de vacíos e interferencias extrañas. Había perdido el contacto mental y la presencia. Eso le asustó mucho. Por eso echó a correr hacia la última señal de Atem.

—¡Yugi! ¿A dónde vas? —le llamaron Joey y Tristán, que en ese momento se enteraron de que faltaba más de uno.

Yugi llegó el primero al callejón. Vio a Atem medio apoyado en la pared con la mirada perdida y la boca entreabierta. Pero se movía, como si se resistiera. Tea tenía una mano en su pecho, como si le estuviera aguantado, y una mirada atrevida y algo violenta. Se dio cuenta enseguida de la llegada de Yugi.

—Oh, cariño, tenemos a un mirón… bueno, qué más da, Yugi no es importante.

Entonces, en un arranque de lujuria, Tea empezó a besar de forma muy dominante a Atem, que no era capaz de resistirse. Apenas su cuerpo reaccionaba.

—Pero Tea, ¿qué haces, tía? —soltó escandalizando Joey, cuando llegó a alcanzar a Yugi.

—¡Ella no es Tea! Atem tenía razón desde el principio. Debería haberle hecho caso.

—¿Entonces…?

—Bueno, Yugi, no soy Tea… pero tendrás que detenerme igual. ¿O quieres que siga? —le amenazó, mientras la mano en el pecho de Atem empezaba a bajar.

La ira, la rabia, la amenaza que suponía esa “Tea” fueron sentimientos que Yugi no fue capaz de digerir. Casi al segundo, su cuerpo se iluminó como un faro, sus ojos se encendieron en color blanco muy luminoso y perdió momentáneamente el control de su cuerpo, liberando una oleada de luz que pretendía quemar a todo aquél que se acercara. La falsa Tea era el primer objetivo. El rayo solar impactó en ella primero.

—Yugi… —La voz suave y debilitada de Atem se abrió paso por esos sentimientos irrefrenables.

—Atem…

Yugi se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo, llorando, temblando violentamente y mirando al frente. La luz que había irradiado simplemente se había dividido al alrededor de un cuerpo que ya no era el de Tea, sino el de un zorro con cinco colas.

—Es un kitsune… —se sorprendió Tristán, que había estado atento a las explicaciones de Sugoroku el día que estuvieron en casa. Yugi le miró—. Es un zorro mágico. Son seres de mucho poder y conocimiento. Son embaucadores, toman forma de humanos y seducen a otros. Como más colas tienen, más poder.

—Eso es cierto, humano —dijo el kitsune, que conservaba una voz femenina potente y un tamaño equiparable al de un niño de diez años. Además era de un color blanco increíble—. Pero yo no soy un kitsune cualquiera. Vengo en nombre de la diosa Inari, protectora de la fertilidad y el arroz. Antes tenía que asegurarme que había acertado con vosotros.

Entonces hizo un ademán suave con una de sus patas delanteras y Atem se desplomó, temblando también. Había recuperado el control de su cuerpo.

—Lo siento, Yugi… no pude hacer nada. Es muy poderosa.

—Oh, gracias, es todo un halago —dijo henchido de orgullo el kitsune—. Necesito vuestra ayuda. Sé que tenéis poderes divinos relacionados con el sol y la vida. Nos llevaremos bien.

—¿Cómo vamos a llevarnos bien después de todo lo que acabas de hacer? ¿Y dónde está Tea? —inquirió Joey con un merecido cabreo.

—La chica está bien. Está en casa. Yugi aún no ha dicho nada… —le pinchó la criatura.

—No nos vamos a llevar bien. Nunca. Pero te escucho —dijo Yugi, en un esfuerzo por controlar unos desbocados latidos que nunca había sentido. Nada que ver con intentar frenar una pelea, como en Egipto. Lo que sentía era ganas de provocar otra. No sabía cuánto tiempo aguantaría delante del kitsune.

—Ya os habéis dado cuenta de que rondan muchos espíritus estos días. Muchos de ellos relacionados con el frío. Hay alguien que los está invocando aprovechando la primera oleada de Genbu.

—¿Genbu? ¿El dios del invierno y la montaña?

—Sí. Él no ha hecho nada, solamente anuncia que se acerca el invierno. Pero hay quien se ha aprovechado de este mal tiempo para anclar las nubes de Genbu en la ciudad y sembrar el caos. No sabemos qué propósito real tiene, pero quiere atraer a seres como yo, o como vosotros dos, los opuestos al frío.

—Entonces ahora sabe dónde estamos —dedujo Atem, con voz muy compungida aún.

—Sí, no esperaba que Yugi reaccionara tan violentamente.

—Solamente es un chico normal con poderes. No ha aprendido a controlarlos… —le protegió el egipcio.

—En fin. La cosa es que Inari en persona me ha pedido que os informe de esto. Y también me ha dicho que conoce a vuestros dioses y que vayáis a una capilla suya cerca del parque de atracciones de Kaiba Corp. Allí se os otorgará una forma de curación y de escudo protector contra espíritus mucho más eficaz que el que usa Atem.

—¿No se supone que los kitsune de Inari son amables y generosos con los humanos? —se quejó Tristán.

—Sí, pero para vuestra desgracia, algunos como yo tenemos debilidades. Me voy. Cuidaos.

El kitsune blanco desapareció en un haz de luz repentino, antes de que nadie se pudiera quejar, o que Yugi le pudiera insultar, que era lo que estaba esperando hacer. El pobre enviado de Isis fue a recoger a Atem.

—Perdóname… —musitó él.

—No es tu culpa. Ha sido el kitsune —le dijo Yugi, ayudándole a levantar. Ambos temblaban, uno por falta de fuerza y el otro por exceso de ira.

Realmente les costó recuperarse todo lo que quedaba de clases. Ninguno de los cuatro estuvo atento. Tea no estaba. Yugi estaba luchando contra sus sentimientos negativos. Atem intentaba recuperar el control de sus poderes, que seguían entumecidos.

Cuando acabaron las clases, se encontraron en la salida y decidieron ir a la capilla de Inari que el kitsune había nombrado. El fin de semana era la mejor opción. Pasarían más desapercibidos y se podrían ocultar de quien fuera que les estuviera buscando.

—Hasta mañana, chicos, recuperaos —les dijo Joey, que se iba con Tristán—. Os diremos algo de Tea si hablamos con ella.

—Vale, hasta mañana.

La pareja, algo más recuperada, caminó tranquila hacia casa. Aparentemente tranquila.

“ _No consigo ponerme en contacto con mis poderes. Esa criatura me los ha… anulado. Absorbido. Apenas los noto en mi interior_ ”, le reveló Atem.

“¿ _Me notas? ¿Notas mis poderes?_ ”, le preguntó Yugi, preocupado. Atem asintió. Eso no había cambiado. “ _Eso es que solamente te los ha confundido un poco. ¿Y transformarte en golondrina? ¿Podrías?_ ”.

“ _Creo que sí. En casa probaremos_ ”.

Pero cuando llegaron a casa, se olvidaron de todo. La habían… saqueado. Estaba toda hecha un estropicio, todo desordenado. Sugoroku no estaba.

—¿Abuelo? ¿Hay alguien? —preguntó al aire Yugi.

—No deberíamos entrar.

—Es mi casa. Y voy a encontrar a quien haya hecho esto.

Yugi entró casi corriendo a la casa. Atem iba a seguirlo, pero vio a Sugoroku acercarse y esperó a que llegara para explicarle lo que acababa de pasar.

—¿Quién habrá hecho algo así? —se lamentó el abuelo.

—Quien nos esté buscando.

Entonces Atem sintió una alarma repentina en su interior. No era una voz. Era una sensación intuitiva de que algo ocurría. Subió corriendo a las habitaciones, que era donde Yugi había ido a ver pero… no había nadie. La ventana de la habitación de Atem estaba abierta y mal colocada.

—Se… lo han llevado… ¡Mierda!


	9. Las cadenas de Sejmet

Yugi despertó cuando notó que le ponían cosas frías en su cuerpo. Estaba algo aturdido, apenas abría los ojos. Notó que casi no llevaba ropa encima. Cuando empezó a percibir mejor su entorno, notó que no era un sitio donde hiciera frío. Se oía ruido de calefacción. Lo que había notado frío eran unos objetos metálicos sujetados por un adhesivo de papel. Estaban por todo su cuerpo.

—¡Idiota! ¡Solamente hay uno de ellos! ¡Se supone que teníamos que traer a ambos! —gritó una voz autoritaria, en otra habitación.

—Nuestro detector solamente nos señaló a ese chico… —se lamentó una voz más débil.

—Eso es imposible. Siempre van juntos. Por eso su energía es tan fácil de detectar por nuestros espíritus. ¡Tenéis que atrapar al otro antes de que nos encuentren! ¿A cuál tenéis?

—Al japonés.

—Pues el egipcio es el más peligroso, es experto en la magia divina. Le he visto en acción, podría destruir este edificio en un instante si liberara todo su poder.

“ _Atem… ¿Me puedes oír? Te buscan…_ ”, intentó comunicarse Yugi.

En lugar de una respuesta, los metales de su cuerpo transmitieron la energía y un ordenador empezó a pitar, lo que alertó a los dos captores. Oyó un “ha despertado”, pero no notó tono amenazador, ni que supieran qué había activado los sensores que llevaba. Ojalá no supieran que podían comunicarse mentalmente.

Fue entonces cuando, algo más recuperado, notó cómo estaba. Medio de pie, medio en el aire, sujetado por los brazos por una cadena anclada al techo. Apenas podía poner el pie plano en el suelo. Estaba atrapado.

—Soltadme… ¡Soltadme! —empezó a gritar Yugi, revolviéndose.

A fuera nadie le oyó. Seguían hablando. ¿Dónde estaría Atem? ¿Por qué no le habían capturado a él también, si era igual de importante? Pensó que, siendo como era su novio, ya debía de estar muy cerca de encontrarle y rescatarle. Debía hacer tiempo, distraer a sus captores, para que llegara Atem y lo sacara de allí.

Notó que las cadenas no le constreñían demasiado, para ser que estaba casi suspendido en el aire. En otras circunstancias, más cómodas y relajadas, podría ser divertido y todo. Yugi no se sorprendió realmente con esos pensamientos, ya los había tenido y además su mente no estaba del todo activa aún. Parecía que iba flotando entre recuerdos y hechos presentes. Recordaba demasiado bien el momento de quedar acorralado por Atem.

Cuando ya empezaba a desechar esos pensamientos inapropiados y a recuperar un poco la lucidez, la puerta se abrió.

—Buenos días, Yugi. —Era el hombre de voz autoritaria. Un japonés más alto y fornido que Atem, vestido con ropa tradicional japonesa. Le sonaba de algo—. Sí, ya veo que te acuerdas. Me viste en Philae, en el patio. No te acordabas de mí entonces. Y también por la tele, salgo con frecuencia. La cosa es que te llevo observando desde hace un tiempo. Me servirás para mis propósitos.

—Tú… eres el rival de Kaiba…

—Sí, últimamente se está metiendo en la batalla por la electricidad y ese es mi terreno. Por su culpa, ahora otros han tomado el control, debo recuperarlo, y tú me vas a ayudar. Conozco tus poderes, y los de tu compañero también. Me vais a hacer rico, sois una fuente inacabable de energía. Solamente contigo puedo reunir suficiente luz para superar la de todas las placas fotovoltaicas del país.

—No tienes… ningún respeto… No sabes qué poder tenemos —le replicó, con una voz débil y apagada.

—Da igual lo que tengáis, esta máquina se basa en la luz solar de vuestros dioses. Uses lo que uses, lo absorberé con estos sensores y las placas que hay en esta habitación y tú solamente malgastarás energía. Pero ahora que sabes que usar tu poder te perjudicará, no lo usarás y esperarás a que tu compañero venga a rescatarte. Por eso… vamos a tener que ayudarte.

El hombre fornido recitó una serie de oraciones que a Yugi le parecieron hirientes y casi del aire aparecieron dos espíritus muy parecidos a los yōkai del instituto. Emanaban frío. Y sabía qué podían hacer al contacto.

—Estos amigos míos te obligarán a sacar tus poderes. Tu cuerpo reaccionará solo, por el contacto con el frío, e intentará compensar el desequilibrio sacando a la fuerza tu luz solar. O eso, o te defiendes de ellos directamente y me das lo que necesito.

—¿Cómo…? ¿Cómo puedes… invocarlos?

—Sujetando a un dios. Es largo de contar. Pero tranquilo, no le sujeto desde aquí. Sería demasiado fácil para tu amigo.

Yugi no pudo preguntar más. El enorme hombre se fue y le dejó a solas con los yōkai. Enseguida le rodearon y empezaron a sujetarlo, haciendo mucha presión con sus destrozadas manos. La fría energía de los espíritus chocó con la de los dioses de Yugi, que rechazaban al enemigo involuntariamente. Yugi probó por todos sus medios de detener la reacción de su propia magia pero, si lo hacía, el dolor de la magia fría se intensificaba. Estaba atrapado.

Entonces un latido violento en su pecho hizo sonar todos los sensores y los yōkai se apartaron un poco, asustados. Yugi recordó esa sensación. Era un descontrol interno, una sensación de desbordar. Era como lo que había pasado con el maldito kitsune. Algo le llamaba a la batalla. A destruir todo lo que había a su alrededor. A liberar toda su energía sin importar nada más.

“ _Libérame_ ”, dijo una voz en la cabeza de Yugi. Era Sejmet. “ _Deja que me ocupe de esto. Podemos escapar ahora_ ”.

—No… Hay que esperar a Atem… Él nos sacará. Nosotros aguantaremos. Debo controlar esto…

“ _¡Atem no está! No puedes esperar que lo solucione todo. Ya has pensado antes en esta energía. En Egipto no pensaste nunca en luchar de esta manera. Ahora sí. Eso significa que ya te has planteado llamarme. Solamente… libérame. Deja que tome tu cuerpo_ ”.

—No… por favor… Va a pasar algo malo… —Pero se estaba rindiendo. La voluntad de salir de ese sitio y arrasarlo era más fuerte que la de esperar a Atem. Yugi notaba la sensación de querer demostrar su poder.

“ _Gracias_ ”, solamente oyó decir a la diosa.

Entonces su mente empezó a ir en modo automático. Podía ver, podía sentir, podía moverse, pero se estaba dejando llevar por una energía diligente con él, pero inclemente con el resto del mundo. Emociones destructivas y descontroladas tomaban posesión de su cuerpo y de su mente. Una nueva forma estaba surgiendo de su interior. Notó sus ojos resplandecer con luz propia de nuevo. Notó sus brazos endurecerse y volverse más fuertes y algo peludos, y lo mismo de las rodillas para abajo. Notó la cara… diferente.

No tuvo tiempo de pensar. Todos sus sentidos se concentraron en las cadenas. El cuerpo de Yugi escapó de las garras de los yōkai, trepó por la propia cadena con una fuerza desconocida y empezó a tirar de ella violentamente, sacudiéndose, hasta que la cadena cedió por el techo y Yugi cayó ágilmente al suelo, apoyado en sus pies… o sus patas. Tardó menos en separar la cadena de las ataduras. Ya tenía los brazos libres.

“¿ _Qué es esta fuerza?_ ”.

“ _Es mi fuerza_ ”, le contestó la voz de Sejmet.

En un momento de memoria casual, recordó el aspecto de Sejmet: cabeza de león, cuerpo humano y lo supo.

Sejmet y Yugi se habían fusionado.

*  *  *

_Unas horas antes_

—Se lo han llevado delante de mis narices —se lamentaba Atem—. ¿Cómo he podido ser tan… estúpido?

—Tranquilo, le encontraremos —le tranquilizó Tea.

Nada más saberse del robo, Sugoroku llamó a los amigos de Yugi y a la policía. La casa ahora estaba inaccesible y Sugoroku hacía papeles con el comisario. Joey y Tristán habían conseguido recuperar a Tea que, según contó ella misma, nunca llegó a salir de la cama por una fuerza misteriosa.

—El kitsune te atrapó y tomó tu forma para atraer nuestra atención —le explicó Tristán, en su momento.

—¡Sí, besando a Atem y cabreando a Yugi! —soltó Joey sin poder evitarlo.

Evidentemente, Tea lo primero que hizo fue disculparse con Atem cuando le vio sentado en el bordillo de la acera delante de su casa, y luego preguntar por Yugi. Atem solamente explicó cosas que la policía había dicho, que ya le estaban buscando, que lo de la casa se arreglaría… y entre frase y frase se lamentaba. Nunca había estado así. Tan falto de acción, tan inseguro.

—¿Sigues sin recuperar tus poderes? —preguntó Tristán. El dedo en la llaga.

—Me cuesta sentirlos. Noto que Yugi está lejos… pero no sé dónde. Es como si mi detector interno se hubiera vuelto… borroso.

—¿Miope?

—Eso. —Suspiró—. Ese maldito kitsune me ha dejado hecho cisco. No tengo claro que pueda invocar todos mis poderes como antes.

—¿Puedes levantar tus megaespadas? —preguntó Joey con un patosísimo inglés, poniéndose delante de Atem, con cara seria.

—Sí.

—¿Puedes… brillar?

—Sí.

—Más que suficiente para cargarte a todo el que se te meta por el camino. Sólo te ha minado la confianza. —Se levantó de nuevo para mirar al resto, pasando al japonés—. Hay que seguir el plan. Nos vamos a la capilla de Inari. Si los poderes que tenían que recibir Atem y Yugi son los que dijo el bicho ese, Atem recuperará al instante su fuerza.

—¡Buena idea! ¡Pues vamos! —saltó animado, Tristán, levantando a Atem, casi a rastras.

—¿Cómo llegamos allí? —cuestionó Tea—. El parque de Kaiba debe de estar cerrado. Y a estas horas no creo que haya bus…

—¡Lo hay! No son ni las diez de la noche, más que de sobra para llegar allí y pirarnos a rescatar a Yugi.

Los cuatro asintieron, preparados, aunque Atem solamente entendió que debían seguir el plan de Inari y encontrar la forma de llegar allí para recuperar los poderes. Ya era mucho. Y la energía de Joey le había animado.

Y así se fueron todos a coger un bus que a saber a dónde les llevaba, porque solamente lo habían visto en un mapa. ¡A la aventura, claro que sí! Solía pasar con las ideas de Joey, a veces no había por dónde cogerlas.

Durante el trayecto, Atem se distanció del resto. Metafóricamente. Estaba ahí al lado, oyendo, pero no escuchando. No entendía algunas partes y las que sí entendía no le atraían. En lugar de eso, miraba por la ventana, o perdía la mirada entre Joey y Tristán, hacia el conductor. Se estaba esforzando de verdad para percibir de nuevo a Yugi: oraba a los dioses para la futura ayuda que necesitaría, sin despertar sospechas en el bus; probaba de distinguir entre la energía difusa de Yugi y la energía fría de Genbu y el resto de espíritus; buscaba la sensación de libertad y de ligereza, una sensación que venía apenas unos segundos antes de que, en situaciones normales, se convirtiera en golondrina. Eso último lo consiguió, y tuvo que centrarse por un segundo en sus nuevos amigos para no salir volando literalmente. Era buena señal. Sí que se estaba recuperando.

Al final, Joey avistó la entrada del parque de atracciones y casi empujó al resto para que salieran del bus rápidamente.

—Pues ya estamos —dijo, cuando vio el caminito que se perdía por el bosque hasta la capilla. Estaba bien señalizada—. No perdamos tiempo.

Eso dijo al principio, pero al quedarse sin luz de farolas, Joey se acobardó un poco y Atem tomó la delantera, iluminando el camino con su energía. De paso comprobó que sí podía hacerlo ya.

—Me alegro de que te encuentres mejor —le dijo Tea, cuando empezó a emanar luz—. Perdona por todo esto. No pude hacer nada.

—Bueno, yo tampoco, así que estamos empatados —dijo, con una sonrisa agridulce—. No te preocupes, encontraremos a Yugi y se arreglará.

Y ya volvía a ser el Atem seguro de siempre. Cuatro palabras mal pronunciadas de Joey en casa de Yugi y ale, un semidiós recuperaba el ánimo. Joey tenía que ser experto en eso, o es lo que pensó Atem.

Cuando llegaron arriba del todo, quedaron algo decepcionados. Todos, en especial Joey, que siempre quería mucho teatro, esperaban un templo de madera de los antiguos, bien hecho y restaurado, y que dentro tuviera la capilla. Pero no. Lo único que había era un claro en el bosque. En el centro, estaba la capilla, una roca muy bien pulida y trabajada, en forma de columna rectangular, con una pequeña estatuilla de un zorro de nueve colas encima. Atem era más alto que toda la capilla.

—¿Esto es todo? —se quejó Joey.

—Bueno, si te contara yo lo que queda de un templo de Isis en el delta del Nilo… —le respondió Atem, en inglés.

Se encontraron que no sabían qué hacer. ¿Esperar? ¿Acercarse? ¿Rezar? Atem se decantó por lo segundo. Se quedó sentado sobre sus piernas, como hacían en Japón, y con una mano tocó la piedra pulida de la capilla. Casi al instante, la luz de Atem pasó a la piedra y se tornó mucho más blanquecina, quizás con un toque de azul. Atem no osaba mirar directamente a la figura del zorro, pero Joey le dijo lo que esperaba:

—¡Hala! ¡Los ojos del zorro también se han puesto a brillar! ¡Atem tío, tienes que enseñarme cómo lo haces!

—¡Calla, Joey! No digas tonterías —le recriminó Tea.

Pero Atem ya no estaba pendiente de sus amigos. No miraba arriba, pero notaba cómo una energía muy parecida a la del kitsune de ese mismo día se presentaba delante de él. Pero no le invadía. En lugar de eso, notaba un calor muy agradable emanando de la estatua. Le revigorizaba.

“ _Hola, enviado de Isis. Soy Inari. Sé a lo que has venido.”_ , empezó a hablar una voz, en su mente. Atem no podía distinguir si la voz era de un hombre o de una mujer, pero era muy suave. “ _También sé lo que le ha pasado al otro enviado y lo que os ha hecho mi propio enviado. Mis disculpas por todo ello_ ”.

“ _¿Sabes dónde está Yugi?_ ”, preguntó, olvidándose de sus poderes y del incidente.

“ _No, lo siento. Su energía se encuentra bloqueada ahora mismo. Está rodeado por la energía de Genbu, indulgente con tu amigo, pero espesa como la niebla. Si usa sus poderes en algún momento, le percibirás enseguida._ ”, le aseguró, al final.

“ _¿Cómo podemos liberar a Genbu? Tu enviado nos dijo que está siendo retenido contra su voluntad y controlan parte de sus poderes_ ”.

“ _Cierto. Quien sea ha usado una reliquia sagrada de Genbu para atraer su atención y luego lo ha atrapado con un sello. Solamente el poder que os daré a ti y a tu amigo podrá liberarlo. Ahora levanta y mírame_ ”.

Esas fueron palabras parecidas a una orden, pero su tono para nada indicaba eso. Era amable y taimada. Atem le hizo caso, instintivamente mirando al zorro de nueve colas con los ojos iluminados. Entonces la luz se expandió por toda la estatua y de esa luz apareció un zorro de verdad, tan blanco que dañaba los ojos y con sus nueve colas en alto. El zorro puso una pata en la frente de un inmutable Atem, y éste sintió el mismo calor de su estatua recorrer todo su cuerpo, revitalizando todos sus músculos y percibiendo de nuevo, con toda claridad, sus poderes. Inari tenía una energía y una magia muy eficaces.

“ _Ahora tenéis parte de mis poderes de sanación y de rechazo del mal. Cuando veas al otro enviado, concéntrate en mi energía y ponle una mano en la frente. Le transmitirás la parte de poder que le corresponde_ ”, dijo mentalmente el zorro, mientras se volvía a petrificar, en la misma posición que anteriormente.

“ _Gracias por todo lo que habéis hecho por nosotros_ ”.

“ _Una cosa más: ahora vuestros enemigos sabrán dónde estás. Tienen un espíritu guía que les indica los tipos de magia que hay en la ciudad. Mi consejo es que te ocultes bajo la forma de golondrina hasta que detectes a tu amigo, y no duermas solo_ ”.

Después de eso, los ojos se apagaron, así como la estatua. Atem mantuvo su propia luz como linterna.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó Joey—. Ha sido todo un espectáculo de luces.

—He recuperado mis poderes. Pero debo transformarme ahora, porque quien se haya llevado a Yugi, ahora me puede detectar. Estaríais en peligro.

—De acuerdo. Deberíais quedaros a dormir en mi casa —propuso Tea—. Si dormimos juntos y Atem nos avisa cuando note a Yugi, será mucho más difícil que nos encuentren.

—¡Fiesta de pijamas! —exclamó Joey.

—¡Joey! —le gritaron Tea y Tristán a la vez.

Mientras hacían broma, Atem se transformó en golondrina y todos se quedaron a oscuras. Joey se acojonó, se escondió detrás de Tristán y le obligó a caminar hasta la calle, que se vía al fondo, bien iluminada.

—Eres una nenaza…

—¡Lo que tú quieras! Pero yo no voy delante.

Joey no salió de su escondite hasta que no se encontraron en la parada del bus. Atem se iba posando en los hombros de sus amigos mientras esperaban el bus. A Tea le parecía muy mona esa forma de estar con sus amigos, por eso no resistía a acariciarle la cabeza cada vez que Atem aterrizaba en su hombro.

Cuando el bus apareció, Atem alzó el vuelo y desapareció en la oscuridad.

—¿A dónde va? —preguntó Joey.

—Bueno, no puede coger el bus, quedaría muy raro —se rio Tea—. Seguro que ya se dirige a la parada donde nos hemos subido antes. Queda bastante cerca de mi casa.

Y así fue. Cuando se bajaron del bus, Atem bajó del poste de la parada y se posó en la cabeza de Joey.

—¡Eh, tú! ¿Qué son esas confianzas? ¡Pobre de ti que te cagues en mi cabeza!

Todos menos Joey se rieron. Atem mentalmente, claro.

No costó mucho convencer a los padres de Tea para que les hicieran un hueco en su propia habitación para dormir los tres (pues Atem se puso vigilando por fuera de la ventana y de allí ya no se movió). Un par de capas de sábanas y ambos chicos ya se habían quedado fritos durmiendo. A Tea le costó más conciliar el sueño. Estaba pendiente de Atem, que estaba acurrucado en una esquina de la repisa de la ventana. Al final, también se durmió.

Atem también consiguió dormir, pese a lo vigilante que estaba con su entorno. Resguardado del frío y protegido por las paredes de la repisa, se podría haber quedado allí muchas horas. Pero abrió los ojos como platos nada más salir el sol. No es que la luz le diera en la cara, es que notó una enorme cantidad de energía rebosando como una cascada, a lo lejos, en la misma dirección que enfocaba la ventana. Era Yugi. Había despertado de forma inusual.

La golondrina trinó como nunca y picoteó la ventana varias veces hasta que Tea le abrió la ventana para que entrara Atem.

—¡Hora de levantarse!

—Cinco minutitos más… —dijo Joey aún en sueños.

—¡Yugi está en peligro!

—¡Mierda, Yugi!

Y se levantó sobresaltado, asustando a Tristán en el proceso.

Cinco minutos después ya estaban en la calle siguiendo a la golondrina, que volaba un poco más alto. No tardaron mucho en darse cuenta de que Atem se dirigía a la zona industrial. Eso eran como unos diez minutos a paso ligero. No, si al final ejercicio harían y todo.

Las casas de la zona industrial estaban más hechas caldo, pero las que estaban adosadas a las fábricas aún estaban presentables. Atem pensó que tenía que estar en una de esas fábricas. Era un sitio fácil para ocultar a alguien. Y acertó: una de las más grandes, y que tenía a varios bloques de edificios adosados, emanaba una energía brutal. Era mucho más grande de lo que Atem pensaba. Era energía de Yugi pero… era como si desbordase. Era mucho más poderoso. Eso le recordó a cuando le vio usar toda su energía contra el kitsune.

—Es aquí —anunció Atem, después de transformarse.

—¡Pues ya era hora! Estoy agotado…

—Siempre te estás quejando, Joey… —replicó Tristán, igual de cansado de correr.

Entonces un coche chirrió cerca de ellos. De éste, salió, para cabreo de Joey, Seto Kaiba, acompañado de unos pocos guardaespaldas. Kaiba parecía sorprendido de verles allí.

—¿Qué se os ha perdido aquí?

—Pues un amigo, mira tú por dónde. Algo que nunca tendrás —replicó Joey con toda la mala leche.

—A mí se me ha perdido mi dinero —dijo, después de dudar un instante, por la dureza de Joey—. Ese desgraciado de Gouda me ha robado comprando esa fábrica. El material de su interior es mío.

—Espera, ¿Seichiro Gouda? ¿El magnate de la electricidad?

—¡Dejad de cotorrear, aquí tenemos un problema! —gritó Atem, exasperado. Se contagiaba del exceso de energía que desprendía Yugi.

Kaiba y Joey iban a replicar, pero entonces una explosión sacudió toda la fábrica y sus alrededores. Un breve rayo de luz salió por una ventana, entre la nube de polvo.

—Pero ¿qué demonios…? —soltó Kaiba.

—¡Yugi! —gritó Atem, intentando llamar a su novio. Se disponía a entrar en el edificio adosado de donde había salido la explosión, pero una segunda en el piso de abajo le obligó a cubrirse—. ¡Yugi! ¡¿Me oyes?!

Una tercera explosión con su respectivo haz de luz dejó sordos a todos los presentes, pero todos alcanzaron a oír gritos de gente en el interior. Esa tercera explosión había sido en la planta baja. Pasara lo que pasara, fuera quien fuera, se dirigía a ellos.

La humareda ya se alzaba en el cielo cuando algunos trabajadores y algunos trajeados estaban saliendo por patas del edificio, que parecía que iba a desplomarse.

—¡Es un monstruo, huid! —chilló uno de los trajeados.

—Ese tiene que ser Yugi —dijo Atem.

Esta vez sí que consiguió acercarse a la entrada, pero nada más hacerlo se topó de cara con Yugi, que iba a lanzar un zarpazo sobre el egipcio sin querer. Se detuvo casi al instante.

—¡Yugi! ¡Por fin…! —Algo no andaba bien—. ¿Yugi?

Su cuerpo era más grande de lo normal. Superaba en altura a Atem. Además tenía partes de piel y pelo de león, cara, brazos y piernas sobre todo. Esto se lo conocía.

—¡Sejmet! Por favor, abandona este cuerpo. Ya has cumplido tu misión.

—¡Tengo… que castigarlos! ¡Ellos han perjudicado a Yugi! ¡Deben ser… destruidos! —La voz distorsionada y grave de Sejmet acabó en un rugido que se convirtió en un rayo de luz. Adiós al coche de Kaiba, que saltó por los aires. La explosión se llevó por delante a uno de los últimos trajeados que huían. Entonces el cuerpo de Yugi creció más y su voz habitual reapareció—. ¡Ayúdame Atem! ¡Sejmet controla casi todo mi cuerpo, ha usado mis emociones para liberarse! ¡Debes atraparla!

—Pero… ¿y qué pasa contigo?

—No te preocupes, puedo liberarme de su posesión, pero debe estar inutilizada. ¡Corre!

De nuevo, Yugi rugió, liberando otro rayo, esta vez hacia el cielo, y se puso a perseguir a los supervivientes a una velocidad pasmosa.

—¡Buscad a otros supervivientes! —les dijo Atem al resto, que no sabían qué hacer—. ¡Yo me ocupo de él!

—¡Ve con cuidado! —le respondió Tea, mientras entraba con los otros en el edificio.

Atem se transformó en golondrina allí mismo, dejando pasmados a más de uno, entre ellos el propio Kaiba, y persiguió a Yugi. Le encontró un par de calles más allá, acorralando a unos pobres trabajadores. Se volvió a transformar en humano.

—Solamente Ra consiguió distraer a Sejmet, convirtiendo el agua del Nilo en cerveza, cuando se descontroló como ahora —dijo, pensando en voz alta—. Quizás… el olor le distraiga.

El problema era que el olor era la especialidad de Bastet, y no estaba, obviamente. Pero había alguien más que podía darle un olor.

—Isis, madre de todos, yo te imploro: proporcióname el aroma de la naturaleza que haces crecer para apaciguar a esta criatura.

Su cuerpo se iluminó de nuevo y empezó a oler a lino, vino y al aroma del delta del Nilo, que atraía a tantos animales. Sejmet se percató enseguida y se giró, muy calmada, olisqueando en dirección a Atem. Se paró a pocos centímetros de él, distraída. Atem miró a los ojos brillantes y enrojecidos de Sejmet y atisbó la energía de Yugi. Ahí estaba.

—¡Udyat, Ojo de Horus! ¡Atrapa a esta criatura con tu magia!

Cuatro señales de Udyat luminosas rodearon al cuerpo de Yugi y crearon una pantalla de luz. Sejmet se dio cuenta de la trampa, intentando liberarse y sacudiendo el cuerpo de Yugi, pero entonces se llevó las manos a la cabeza y se arrodilló.

—¡Ya has cumplido! ¡Por favor, sal! —Era la voz de Yugi.

Un cuerpo totalmente luminoso salió de la espalda de Yugi, mientras el cuerpo de éste se reducía a su tamaño natural. Esa luz ya no probaba de escapar desesperadamente, pero el poder del Udyat se cerró entorno ella hasta atraparla. Yugi salió por su propio pie de la pantalla de luz y abrazó a Atem, mientras ambos veían como el cuerpo luminoso se transformaba en la leona que ya conocían.

—Lo siento —se le oyó decir a Sejmet, antes de ser totalmente leona.

—No pasa nada —se compadeció Yugi.

La leona se acercó a ellos dos y lamió un poco a Yugi, antes de salir corriendo y desaparecer entre los callejones.

—Lo siento —se disculpó, esta vez, Yugi—. Dejé que me dominara.

—Ha salvado tu vida.

—A un alto precio…

Yugi se quedó dormido en brazos de su novio, quien se sentó en la acera, mientras veía como todo el mundo huía de la escena.


	10. Chapter 10

—¿Cómo está? —le preguntó Tea a Atem.

—Agotado. Sejmet ha dejado su cuerpo exhausto. Se ha dormido casi de pie.

—Pobrecillo…

Tea y sus amigos habían salido del edificio algo sucios, pero sin ningún rasguño, y sin sacar a nadie más. Todos habían huido a tiempo. Kaiba había salido detrás, pero parecía que él no hubiera entrado. Probablemente había ido a ver si la fábrica estaba bien. Muy típico del ricachón, quien era observado con cierto desdén por Joey, desde la distancia.

Cuando los bomberos y la policía llegaron al sitio y empezaron a tomar el control, Kaiba se acercó al grupo.

—Quiero que me contéis que demonios ocurre aquí. ¿Qué ha pasado con vuestro amigo? Y ¿qué tiene que ver Gouda en todo esto?

—¡Qué te importa! Nuestro amigo está hecho polvo, ¡déjanos en paz!

—No importa, Joey —le calmó Atem, en inglés—. ¿Se lo cuentas, Tea?

—No sé si te lo creerás. No eres muy fan de la magia.

—Tendrás que probarlo—replicó amargamente Kaiba—. Ya he visto volar por los aires mi coche oficial a causa de un rayo de luz que una bestia enorme ha lanzado por la boca.

—Esa bestia era Yugi —puntualizó Tristán, expresando la molestia de todos.

—Lo sé.

—Tu rival secuestró a Yugi. Aún no sabemos porque, Yugi no ha dicho nada, pero ha usado a los dioses antiguos y los espíritus para buscarle a él y a Atem. Concretamente a Genbu. Gouda es el causante de tantos hechos raros con el frío estos días.

—Buen cuento, aunque me temo que tendré que creerlo —rezongó Kaiba, bastante molesto—. Gouda es un empresario frío y calculador, centrado en controlar todo lo que esté en su mano y ganar dinero por ello. Esta fábrica que me ha robado, en concreto, tenía placas fotovoltaicas experimentales, capaces de retener más luz solar y conseguir un contacto directo con la electricidad, casi sin procesar nada más. ¿Vuestro amigo tiene algo que ver con esto?

—Atem y Yugi tienen poderes de los dioses egipcios vinculados al sol.

—Lo suponía. Gouda ha intentado robarle energía a Yugi. Energía solar ilimitada, gratuita, diaria y muy potente. Se hubiera vuelto mil veces más rico de lo que ya es. Suerte que la pinta de debilucho de Yugi es una cara falsa.

Todos los amigos de Yugi se giraron a verle. Estaba tranquilo, durmiendo, con cara de agotamiento. Hacía un rato estaba arrasando con todo el edificio. Daba miedo.

—¿Qué tenemos que hacer ahora? —preguntó Tristán.

—Tenemos que encontrar el sitio desde donde Gouda controla al dios Genbu. Inari le dijo a Atem que su presencia estaba sellada en alguna parte, de forma sagrada.

—Gouda tiene un templo privado a las afueras de la ciudad —informó Kaiba—. Llamaré a otro coche oficial. Vamos todos juntos. Voy a demostrarle quien manda aquí.

—Bájate los humos, porque quienes van a solucionar todo esto serán Atem y Yugi —le replicó Joey.

—Como sea.

Mientras llegaba el coche oficial, Kaiba se fue a hablar con los suyos. Justo entonces, Yugi despertó. Había dormido como media hora. Estaba algo cansado aún, se le notaba en la mirada.

—Hola… —le dijo con voz débil a Atem, quien lo mantenía sujeto en su pecho. Lo había dicho en egipcio antiguo sin querer.

—¿Cómo te encuentras?

—Cansado… veo que ha funcionado. ¿Están todos bien?

—Sí, no te preocupes. Ahora iremos a casa del que te ha capturado para acabar con esto. Recupera fuerzas para entonces.

—¿Cómo llegaremos?

—Kaiba nos lleva.

—No me fío…

—Ni yo. Pero no tenemos más remedio, sino tendríamos que ir a pie y se nos escaparía. Ahora descansa, no pasa nada.

—Vale —le sonrió.

Y se volvió a dormir. El resto de sus amigos no habían entendido nada de nada, obviamente, pero entendieron que Yugi necesitaba seguir descansando. Atem pensó que ya le transmitiría el poder luego.

El coche tardó otra buena media hora en aparecer. Era muy espacioso, era casi una limusina. Yugi pudo dormir completamente tumbado en el asiento más alejado del conductor y el resto aún tenía espacio para estar cómodos. Como tuvieron que cruzar toda la ciudad, todos aprovecharon para dormir un rato y recuperar energías. Bueno, excepto Kaiba, que estaba siempre pendiente de su teléfono y de lo que le decía su hermano Mokuba desde la sede de Kaiba Corp.

Kaiba les despertó al cabo de un buen rato. El primero fue Yugi, luego Joey. El segundo casi le da una buena leche sin querer, pero al reconocer la cara de Kaiba se contuvo. Ellos dos despertaron al resto.

—¡Hala! ¿Qué es esto? —soltó Yugi, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba notando.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —se preguntó Tristán, estirándose aún sentado.

Todos bajaron del enorme coche y se encontraron en las afueras de la ciudad, casi en el campo. Estaban delante de un edificio tradicional japonés, muy cerrado, como si fuera la pared de un palacio. Se podía ver una torre de piedra y madera de tres pisos dentro de los muros, algo que no era tan habitual. Atem y Yugi miraron fijamente al edificio, como si estuvieran viendo un monstruo.

—No lo podéis notar —les dijo Atem—. Yugi y yo sí. Este sitio… La energía que contiene es enorme. Me siento abrumado.

—Pensaba que iríamos a la sede de Gouda… —comentó Joey.

—Era demasiado fácil que estuviera allí, en el centro de la ciudad —lo descartó Kaiba, cruzado de brazos, mirando la entrada del edificio.

—Y ¿cómo entramos? ¿Echamos la puerta abajo?

Atem entonces se acercó a Yugi y recordó lo que Inari le había dicho. Tenía que traspasar a Yugi la parte del poder que le correspondía. Yugi se dejó hacer, aunque se ruborizó por la proximidad. De repente notó un torrente de energía nueva llenando su cuerpo. El poder de sanación y de antimaleficio de Inari era muy agradable para alguien puro. Y entonces se les ocurrió:

—Primero hay que aliviar el peso de la magia de Genbu —dijo Atem.

—Usaremos la energía de Inari para crear una esfera de protección y luego Atem forzará la entrada con el Udyat de Horus.

—Acercaos todos, vamos a empezar ya.

Los seis se agruparon, como si estuvieran todos atados con una gran cuerda, manteniendo a los enviados en lados opuestos para que el escudo antimaleficio de Inari fuera más eficaz. Ellos dos alzaron una mano al aire y emitieron esa luz azulada de la diosa japonesa. El efecto de Inari se notó al instante.

—Hala, qué sensación tan agradable… —susurró con cara de tonto Joey—. Fíjate que casi me olvido de Kaiba me está sobando el hombro…

—Por esta magia extraña y divina no te voy a replicar, da gracias —soltó Kaiba, que no había cambiado su cara, pero su voz no era tan potente y dañina.

El resto se rio, algo más aliviado. Esa magia era parecida al aroma de Bastet, pero además alejaba el frío que habían empezado a notar al salir del coche. También era invisible, aparte de la luz que los enviados emitían, así que podían pasar mínimamente desapercibidos.

Atem, que iba al frente del grupo, se detuvo delante del portón e hizo la invocación a Horus en voz baja. El Udyat apareció, iluminando la puerta y mezclando los colores con los de la luz de Inari, y se escurrió por la rendija de la cerradura. Un quejido metálico indicó que la puerta se había abierto.

—No sabía que Horus tuviera el poder de abrir puertas… —comentó Tristán, el más informado a parte de Yugi.

—Sí, si la puerta contiene un maleficio o magia adversa —explicó.

Nada más decirlo, una oleada de frío congeló el portón y luego se descongeló desde el centro hacia fuera. Acababa de demostrar lo que había dicho Atem.

—Hay que apresurarse —les apremió Kaiba—. Gouda ya debe de saber que hemos entrado y seguro que está enviando refuerzos.

Mientras se acercaban a la torre, se empezaron a oír ruidos extraños proviniendo de los alrededores. El grupo miró asustado a su alrededor, buscando en el patio, hasta que de algunas de las esquinas de la torre aparecieron espíritus del frío como los que ya se habían encontrado.

—Kaiba tenía razón, ¡ya están esos bichos otra vez! Atem, ¿no podemos ir más rápido? —avisó Joey.

—Fíjate en el suelo. —Todos miraron. Estaba lleno de cristales de hielo que se fundían cuando estaban bajo la influencia de los enviados de Isis—. Si corremos, nuestros poderes serán menores y el frío empezará a ocupar vuestro cuerpo como un parásito.

Todos vieron con temor (en especial Joey) cómo los yōkai les cerraban el paso a la entrada de la torre. Les acabaron rodeando.

—No se acercan…

—Es la magia de Inari —explicó Yugi—. Es especialmente efectiva contra ellos. Usando la luz de Isis podíamos defendernos y rechazarlos, hacer que desaparecieran. Con la magia de Inari no podemos hacer eso, pero es mucho más fácil impedir que se acerquen.

—Vaya, ya veo por qué Gouda os quería apresar —soltó Kaiba, impresionado—. Le solucionaríais la vida. Menos mal que ese imbécil se olvidó de uno de vosotros.

—Ni que nos atrapara a los dos —le replicó Atem en inglés, que había entendido a retazos el japonés poco formal de Kaiba—. El poder de un dios no puede ser apresado eternamente. Ni siquiera el de Genbu. Verás lo que pasará cuando le liberemos.

Esa pequeña profecía hizo callar a Kaiba, que se centró en vigilar a los espíritus que tenía más cerca. Joey tuvo tiempo de soltar una risa de superioridad por haber presenciado esos últimos comentarios.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta, prácticamente escoltados por los espíritus, Atem usó el mismo truco con el Udyat para abrir la puerta de la torre. Los yōkai se quedaron fuera, pero dentro les esperaba otra sorpresa: un montón de guardaespaldas armados.

—¡Rendíos ahora mismo! —amenazó uno de ellos—. Estáis rodeados.

—¡Dime que vuestros poderes incluyen parar balas como Superman…! —soltó Joey asustado.

—Me temo que no… —se lamentó Yugi, que retrocedió un paso.

—Dejadme esto a mí, paletos —replicó Kaiba con superioridad, sacando un aparato raro—. Vamos a abrirnos paso con mi nuevo invento. Espero que no llevéis mucho metal encima.

Era una especie de escudo oval de metal con varios botones por dentro. Kaiba se lo puso y pulsó uno de los botones y de repente todos los guardaespaldas gritaron asustados (junto con Joey, que veía como un montón de armas volaban hacia él) y todas sus armas se precipitaron al escudo, donde se quedaron pegadas.

—¡Genial! Los ingenios de Kaiba siempre sorprenden —le halagó Tristán.

—Gracias. Ahora sigamos.

No les resultó muy difícil a los del grupo cruzar la línea de guardaespaldas cuando Atem sacó sus khopesh (que por su magia no se habían precipitado hacia el invento de Kaiba), e hicieron retroceder a todos sus enemigos de golpe. Aunque el mayor efecto lo causó la presencia de Bastet, invocada por Yugi, que les atontó a todos y de nuevo provocó que Joey se relajara y se apoyara en Kaiba. Eso suscitó risitas. Pero cuando empezaron a subir las escaleras de madera, la presión de la magia de Genbu acabó totalmente con el aroma de Bastet, Kaiba se quitó de encima a Joey y éste se cabreó de nuevo.

—Eres un borde desagradecido, encima que hacemos todo esto para ayudarte… —le recriminó.

A Kaiba no le dio tiempo de contestar a su eterno rival, pues al final llegaron al piso de arriba, que tenía las puertas abiertas. Lo que había allí era tétrico e increíble a la vez: un remolino de energía blanquecina, como una bruma luminosa, cubría el centro de la habitación y congelaba parte de la misma. Esa bruma no rebasaba los límites de una cadena hecha de papel blanco y plateado con un montón de sellos colgados de ella. Parecía que rodeaba la bruma.

—Después de todo, Gouda no es muy listo —dijo Yugi cuando lo vio. Ninguno preguntó, pero lo pensaron—. Estos sellos son muy débiles y se tienen que renovar o cambiar cada poco tiempo. La mayoría de espíritus aparecen y se acercan aquí porque están descontrolados.

Entonces se oyó un ruido extraño y vieron aparecer y desaparecer algunos de los espíritus como los de la entrada, rodeando la bruma y la cadena. Atem y Yugi se armaron al instante, pero esos espíritus solamente intentaban alcanzar el frío que tanto deseaban. Casi ni se percataban de la presencia humana. Y luego desaparecieron de nuevo.

—¿Cómo rompemos los sellos? —preguntó Tristán.

—No podemos. Solamente hay que esperar que se gasten y entonces usar la energía de Inari para liberar a Genbu.

Entonces Yugi oyó unos pasos firmes que reconoció al instante.

—Me temo que no os voy a dejar hacer eso. Me ha costado mucho hacerme con todo esto…

—¡Gouda! ¡Detén esto ahora mismo! ¡Ya no puedes ganar! —se avanzó Kaiba.

—Ay, sí, mi nuevo rival… bueno, vamos a solucionar todo esto. —Entonces se mostró, saltando entre la bruma, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos había hecho cortes a todos los amigos de la pareja con unos kunai—. Listo. Ahora podremos hablar los tres tranquilamente.

Atem y Yugi se miraron a sus amigos, asustados. Estaban azulados, paralizados. Esos kunai eran mágicos. Congelaban con cada corte.

—¿Por qué les has hecho eso? —saltó Yugi, cabreado—. ¡Devuélveles su estado normal!

—No. Es más, siguen siendo una distracción.

La pareja vio con impotencia (pues la energía de Inari casi no hacía efecto allí) cómo la bruma se extendía hasta los cuerpos de sus amigos y luego desaparecían. Lo que en realidad ocurrió, fue que ellos se habían movido: Se encontraban los tres en un campo brumoso, con algo de nieve. Apenas se podía ver a diez metros a su alrededor. Y el frío atenazaba.

—Esto es… la casa de Genbu…

—Lo es. —Gouda sacó una katana, aún envainada, y la puso delante, dirigiéndose a Atem—. Aquí vuestros poderes no sirven. Sé que eres un buen espadachín. Si me derrotas aquí y ahora, saldréis de aquí, porque perderé mis poderes y Genbu me echará de su casa. Si gano, tú, Yugi y todos vuestros amigos quedaréis atrapados en hielo y podré seguir extrayendo vuestra energía para mis propósitos… ¿Y bien?

—Yugi, quédate atrás —le recomendó, sabiendo que el joven no tenía ni idea de pelear cuerpo a cuerpo—. Consigue algún contacto con Isis. O con quien sea.

—Es inútil —replicó Gouda, sin inmutarse—. Estamos en casa de Genbu. No hay dioses que valgan. Malgastad vuestro tiempo a gusto.

Entonces desenvainó y pegó un salto brutal hacia Atem, que a duras penas pudo defender con sus khopesh. Trastabilló por la presión y se cayó al suelo húmedo. Gouda era demasiado alto para atacar desde allí, así que se vio obligado a dejar que Atem se levantara para luego volver a dar estocadas al pecho de Atem.

Por su lado, Yugi estaba intentando no mirar, no oír. No podía ocultar el temor y la angustia por Atem, pero tampoco podía ocultar la sensación de vacío al descubrir que ni la esencia de Isis, ni la de Hathor, ni la de Inari se encontraban en su cuerpo. O sí estaban, pero parecían de otro mundo. No era capaz de contactar. Era como saber que en el cielo diurno había estrellas y no se veía ninguna. Solamente había una opción, una de remota y que no esperaba racionalmente respuesta.

“ _Genbu misericordioso, que ahora te encuentras atrapado por un alma vil. Por favor, contacta conmigo. Estoy en tu casa en contra de mi voluntad. Háblame._ ”

Un temblor sacudió toda la explanada. Yugi abrió los ojos de repente y vio a Atem tumbado en el suelo, lleno de cortes y sangre, y a Gouda unos metros atrás, buscando en el cielo, con su katana en alto.

—¡Atem!

—Estoy bien… ¡sigue!

—¿Qué demonios intentáis hacer? ¡Es mi terreno! ¡Mi propiedad! —exclamó Gouda, fuera de control. Luego se relajó un tanto—. Esto se ha acabado. Es hora de seguir con mi plan. No tengo tiempo para juegos.

Gouda se lanzó a por Yugi, quien retrocedió como pudo unos pasos. Atem le defendió casi al instante, pese a que estaba en el suelo, y consiguió darle un tiempo a Yugi que éste no desaprovechó.

“¡ _Él nos manipula y controla! Lo sientes en tu ser. Ha invadido tu casa, ha liberado tu poder, ha desequilibrado la balanza. Frío y calor se complementan en este mundo. ¡No permitas que todo el equilibrio se desvanezca!_ ”.

Un segundo temblor, mucho más duradero, interrumpió el combate entre los dos espadachines justo en el momento en que ambos derramaban sangre por nuevos cortes superficiales. Los tres se dieron cuenta de un cambio sustancial. Los sellos se estaban a punto de debilitar. Atem y Yugi notaban sus fuerzas renovadas al reconocer la energía solar en su interior.

—¡Maldita sea…!  —soltó Gouda, mirando a su alrededor, buscando algo—. Esto no va bien.

Atem y Yugi percibieron una enorme energía acercándose. Era lo que Gouda buscaba. No tardaron mucho en ver una enorme sombra entre la niebla. No dejaba ver su cuerpo, pero la silueta era clara: una gran tortuga y el movimiento sinuoso de una serpiente en su coraza. El mismo Genbu, alto como un rascacielos. El dios rugió con rabia, sin decir nada, e inundó los pensamientos de los diminutos humanos con rabia contenida, despecho y ansia de castigo.

Entonces la bruma se movió, rodeó a Gouda como si una mano le constriñera y éste dejó de gritar, pasando a ser un cuerpo azulado, congelado, con un aspecto tan viejo y deteriorado como el resto de espíritus que había invocado él mismo. Sólo que Gouda no se movía cuando Atem y Yugi reaparecieron en la casa del magnate.

—¡Atem! ¡Yugi! —Era la voz de Tea—. ¿Estáis bien?

—Pe-pero… ¿vosotros…? —empezó Yugi.

Joey y Kaiba se pisaron las palabras para explicar que apenas un par de minutos antes se habían descongelado de repente y que la bruma se había empezado a disipar, liberada de su sello. Parecía que algo había pasado entre ellos dos, por lo animados que se mostraban, sin insultarse. Entonces callaron ambos y miraron a Atem.

—Está… lleno de heridas…

—No es nada…

Pero su cuerpo no estaba de acuerdo. Atem se desplomó casi al instante dentro de las cadenas de papel, que ya estaban rotas de antes. La poca bruma de Genbu que quedaba se dispersó como asustada de tanta energía solar, por débil que fuera.

—Hay que llamar a la ambulancia. Salgamos de aquí —les echó prisa Kaiba.

Yugi cargó con su novio, en brazos, y dejó que Kaiba liderara el camino. Aunque no hizo falta. Los yōkai ya no estaban y los guardaespaldas habían supuesto qué había pasado con Gouda al verlos aparecer, así que les ayudaron a salir.

A fuera, el sol empezaba a abrirse paso entre las nubes. Genbu se iba, libre de nuevo hasta la llegada del verdadero invierno.

*  *  *

Atem pasó un par de días en el hospital, en observación. Había despertado nada más llegar y estaba deseoso de salir a tomar un poco el sol, que para entonces ya entraba por la ventana a raudales. Yugi y Tea le regañaban, preocupados por su estado, pero él solamente sabía mirar plácidamente y con una sonrisa a Yugi, cosa que aplacaba bastante al chico. Le daba la impresión de que Atem sabía que su novio había cargado con él durante una media hora, sin soltarle, hasta que la ambulancia se presentó.

Sugoroku tardó nada y menos en presentarse y no se alejó de la pareja en los dos días que estuvo Atem en el hospital. La mayoría de veces acababa escuchando todas las conversaciones de los chicos.

—Los yōkai ya no están en la ciudad —anunció Joey, para distraerles, al día siguiente—. Ya nos están metiendo prisa para que volvamos a clase.

—¿Y Kaiba? —preguntó Atem.

—Se fue ayer cuando te dormiste. Apenas dijo nada —se quejó Joey, en un intento de disimular su descontento.

—Pero se le veía afectado —añadió Tea—. Y nos prometió entradas gratis para el parque de atracciones cuando se juegue el nuevo torneo. Y le ha deseado suerte a Joey.

Esa última frase fue con todas las indirectas posibles y Joey les mandó todos a callar, saliendo de la habitación bruscamente, con la excusa de que iba al lavabo. El resto se reía de su reacción.

Cuando por fin Atem fue “liberado”, el grupo quedó en verse el día siguiente en el instituto y se separaron. Sugoroku y Yugi esperaban tener una vuelta apacible para charlar los tres, pero a la que se encontraron solos, Atem desapareció, transformado en golondrina.

—Lo necesita —dijo solamente Yugi, cuando lo vio—. Notaba sus ganas como un peso en la barriga.

—Atem es enigmático… Me gusta. Qué bien que seáis pareja. Así le puedo descifrar.

—Abuelo… Anda que…

—¿Qué pasa? Tranquilo, no os interrumpiré en vuestras “sesiones a puerta cerrada” para estudiarle…

—¡Abuelo!

Y Yugi supo que todo, todo, estaba en su lugar.


	11. In Dreams

Todo se fue arreglando durante los siguientes días. Se destapó todo el pastel de Gouda. El clima se normalizó y el sol volvió para quedarse como dos o tres semanas. Atem y Yugi ya no sentían ninguna incomodidad u opresión que indicara algún tipo de ser sobrenatural. La pareja se encontraron a un Joey fastidiado y bastante malhumorado cuando al cabo de un par de días el instituto volvió a abrir las puertas. Aunque se calmó considerablemente cuando Seto Kaiba apareció con sus guardaespaldas para comprobar que todo estaba en orden en el edificio, con el añadido de que el primero con quien habló fue el propio Joey.

En casa, todo había vuelto a la normalidad, aunque Sugoroku se había puesto algo pesado presionando a Atem para que estudiara a la vez que le hablaba a espaldas de Yugi sobre cosas que le podría hacer en la cama. Los rebotes de Yugi eran alucinantes, más porque Atem obedecía más a los estudios y no le cogía la palabra a Sugoroku que no por otra cosa. Sí. Yugi necesitaba una sesión como la de cuando llegó Atem a Japón. Pero era incapaz de pedirlo y Atem era demasiado inocente cuando quería. Solamente de pensar en intentar pedirlo se le atragantaban las palabras, y de ocasiones no le sobraron. Se fueron acumulando los días, y las noches no eran un reclamo al descanso, precisamente…

*  *  *

Yugi se dio cuenta al instante que estaba en un sueño. Estaba todo oscuro, no se podía mover y notaba el mismo aroma de madera vieja que cuando estuvieron en la torre de Gouda, aunque esta vez hacía calor. Ya estaba pensando en querer cambiar de sueño, porque sabía que se trataba de una pesadilla, un recordatorio de lo que pudo haber pasado.

—¿De veras quieres irte ya? —Era la voz de Atem. Yugi quiso pronunciar su nombre, pero una mordaza metálica le obligó solamente a pensarlo—. Tranquilo, esto no es una pesadilla. Estamos solos. Es lo que querías, ¿no?

Yugi no respondió ni mentalmente. Estaba esperando algo. Oyó un chasquido, el de un interruptor de la luz, pero una venda le cubría los ojos y apenas se veía un poquito a través de ella. Sentía la luz tenue, pese a todo, en la penumbra. Le gustaba.

—Bueno, parece que aunque sabes qué pasa, no estás del todo cómodo… Vamos, estoy aquí para hacer que lo pases bien… Ya estás a mi merced, por lo menos ajusta tus necesidades.

Por todos los dioses, qué cosas le decía el descarado de Atem en sueños. Cómo se la iba a ganar de vuelta a casa. Pero sí que era verdad que la mordaza metálica no le gustaba, así que imaginó una de esas más finas, con una bola para la boca. Tampoco le gustaba el rechinar de las cadenas, así que lo transformó en cuerdas atadas al techo, más cálidas para él.

—Vaya, el inocente de Yugi sabe pasarlo bien… me encanta ese instinto travieso… en casa lo pasaríamos genial. Las cuerdas te dejan suspendido a una altura adecuada, cada una inmovilizándote una parte del cuerpo. Es ideal. Y parece que ya empiezas a reaccionar como toca…

Era cierto, notaba como le subía la vergüenza y la excitación a la cara. Se sentía totalmente desprotegido y en manos de Atem. Era como si no tuviera otra posibilidad que entregarse y confiar en él. Su único trabajo era disfrutarlo al máximo.

Y entonces las cuerdas empezaron a moverse solas. Las de los brazos, que las tenía atrapadas como si los mantuvieron alzados, empezaron a replegarse hacia la espalda. Las cuerdas que le rozaban el tórax y la espalda le agarraron mejor. Las que estaban en los tobillos empezaron a subir por las piernas como si fueran serpientes y pasaron por debajo de la ropa interior (sí, llevaba bóxers), una de ellas enroscándose en su pene y la otra, mucho más suave, haciéndole cosquillas en la entrada trasera, pero sin penetrar.

—Mmm… —Era todo lo que podía decir Yugi, con la bola en la boca. Pero lo que estaba deseando decir era que quería más.

—Ahora me toca a mí. Me voy a poner a tu altura, no te muevas demasiado.

Para ser que estaba dominando completamente la situación, hablaba tranquilamente, como si Yugi fuera a romperse en cualquier momento, como un jarrón de porcelana antiguo.

Yugi notó la cálida y húmeda lengua de Atem repasar sus labios, dejando un rastro en ellos. Lamía la bola, lamía los labios, le pellizcaba las mejillas con los dientes suavemente… Para Yugi eso era una tortura, porque se le estaba haciendo la boca agua, queriendo responder a esos lametones. Además, empezó a ser menos soportable para su cuerpo cuando los dedos de Atem empezaron a pasearse por los pezones y el pecho, haciéndole cosquillas y pellizcos. Sin mediar palabra, de los dedos pasaron a ser los labios. Succiones cada vez más fuertes enrojecían los pezones de Yugi. Él se movía suavemente, excitado, y gemía lo poco que podía.

—Creo que ya estás preparado para esto.

La cuerda del miembro de Yugi se retiró, llevándose la ropa interior consigo, mientras que la que estaba en su trasero empezó a penetrar muy lentamente. Que se paseara de esa manera, con ese movimiento circular, activaba el placer en esa zona, un cosquilleo distinto, por la suavidad del extremo de la cuerda.

Pero Yugi se dio cuenta con un susto placentero que no era eso a lo que se refería Atem, pues notó la lengua y los labios de su novio masajeando la punta del pene de Yugi. El cuerpo del menor empezaba a tensarse del placer y ya estaba buscando maneras de resistir lo máximo posible contra aquella boca traviesa. No supo cuánto rato estuvo soportándolo, pero consiguió aguantar hasta que Atem paró.

—Estaba delicioso… pero esto viene con un precio —dijo, mientras se levantaba—. Te voy a quitar la mordaza unos minutos. No digas nada y haz lo que diga, y aprenderás a hacerlo como yo.

Yugi asintió mentalmente y notó cómo su boca era liberada de presión. Un poco de su saliva quedó resbalando de la bola, que simplemente se había quedado en su cuello. Yugi decidió no tragar la saliva que tenía, porque pensaba que podría gustarle a Atem notarla caliente.

—Poco a poco. Abre la boca un poco —le dijo, esta vez con voz algo más autoritaria. Yugi lo hizo, y notó la punta del pene de Atem rozándole la lengua y sintiendo ese sabor característico—. Lame la punta lentamente. —Yugi lo hizo, primero de abajo a arriba y luego un poquito en círculos. Al cabo de nada, Atem le advirtió que entraría un poco más y que se iría moviendo él hacia dentro y hacia fuera—. Succiónamela mientras lo hago. —Yugi hizo caso y notó el movimiento de Atem. Le encantaba notar esa sensación de entrar y salir, estaba disfrutando mucho de hacerle eso a Atem. Se sentía travieso, útil y que le estaba dando a Atem justo lo que quería. Pronto, notó que en su cabeza se posó la mano de su novio, haciendo algo de presión, y que además entraba a más profundidad con su pene. Atem empezaba a gemir—. Mmm.. Aahh, haces honor a la sexualidad de tu diosa… Eres impresionante… Aah… Disfruta de mi voz, porque dudo que en casa sea tan explícito…

Atem gimió durante un par de minutos más y luego decidió que había tenido suficiente, sin correrse. Le volvió a poner la bola-mordaza a Yugi y empezó a repasar con la mano el cuerpo de su novio.

—Sabes, me estás dando envidia. Quizás una de estas veces te toque a ti hacer mi trabajo —dijo con voz socarrona. Mientras tanto, Yugi se dio cuenta que la cuerda en su trasero había hecho su trabajo y ya estaba dilatado—. Te has ganado de veras lo que viene ahora.

Las cuerdas se tensaron en su pelvis, lo que hizo que el trasero de Yugi estuviera en la posición ideal para ser domesticado. La cuerda salió del hueco creado y Atem no dudó mucho en penetrarle con su miembro mientras le agarraba fuertemente por sus nalgas. Yugi le envió un mensaje mental para decirle que no se detuviera, que fuera a por todas.

—Será un verdadero placer —se jactó Atem.

Nada de preparativos, que ya estaban hechos. Atem embistió con fiereza una y otra vez, cada una de ellas haciendo gemir a Yugi. Atem y su fuerza y constancia estaban dando tanto de sí que impulsaban las cuerdas y creaban un efecto columpio que hacía que Yugi sintiera el miembro de su novio en las profundidades de su cuerpo. Por cada embestida se pensaba que su miembro iría por su cuenta y se correría solo, pero siempre conseguía aguantar. Y si no fuera por la mordaza, estaría gimiendo como nunca.

—Por todos los dioses del sexo… esto supera cualquier expectativa… —iba diciendo Atem. No tardó en incrementar la velocidad, señal de que estaba llegando al clímax, y se pasó un minuto así, hasta que Yugi notó ese líquido ardiente en su interior—. Ooh… joder…

Sabiendo que Yugi aún no había acabado, Atem siguió embistiendo más lentamente y, ayudado por un nuevo movimiento de cuerdas, abrazó a Yugi por detrás y le masturbó a toda velocidad para que lo sintiera él también y acabara. Justo antes de que sucediera, Atem le quitó la mordaza, con toda la malicia del mundo.

—¡Aaah…! ¡Atem…! ¡Sigue un poco más…! —no pudo evitar decir Yugi, extasiado. Pese a haberse corrido una vez, notaba una necesidad imperiosa de volver a hacerlo, algo muy raro en hombres. Atem lo hizo tan bien y mantuvo tanto el ritmo que al cabo de unos diez segundos Yugi se volvió a tensar—. ¡Aah…! ¡Síii…! ¡Dios…!

Notó sus piernas humedeciéndose de su semen y a Atem saliendo de su cuerpo después del éxtasis, mientras le daba un beso apasionado (y seco de tanto respirar rápido). Y sabía que se le acababa…

*  *  *

Despertó sobresaltado. Estaba empapado en sudor, destapado y notaba su entrepierna totalmente húmeda. Se había corrido en sueños. El pobre miró a un lado y a otro de la habitación, esperando que no hubiera nadie y se fue de puntillas hasta el lavabo, donde se limpió apresuradamente, totalmente incómodo. Cuando acabó, salió, se aseguró de que todos dormían, palpó su cama con la esperanza de no haber manchado nada y se estiró justo encima de lo poco húmedo que notaba para que se secara con lo que quedaba de noche. Pero sonrió con rubor recordando todas las travesuras que le había hecho soñar su mente.

Se pasó todo el día avergonzado, preocupado por si se notaba algo de lo que había pasado por la noche. Por suerte Atem había tenido uno de esos días de golondrina que necesitaba de vez en cuando, así que solamente le vio en las comidas, con su abuelo. Ideal para evitarles e intentar que no se notara nada y pudiera recuperarse.

Justo después de cenar, se encerró en su habitación, casi echando a su novio, y se sentó en su cama. Se sentía tan caliente y a la vez tan avergonzado… ¿por qué se estaba reprimiendo? Si podía hacer que Atem le tomara, él lo haría… ¡Qué idiota había sido! Su cuerpo se lo pedía y él ahí haciendo el gilipollas. Pues no. Atem nunca se atrevería del todo a hacerle lo que él quería, así que ¡a tomar por culo! Era hora de coger el toro por los cuernos y dejarse de vergüenzas. Quería lo que quería. Hasta lo soñaba. Lo iba a pedir.

Se levantó, se puso lo más atractivo y provocativo que encontró (su modelito egipcio), agarró algo que conservaba de algunas excavaciones y salió con toda la decisión del mundo hacia la habitación de su novio.

—Atem. —Le lanzó al pecho unas cuerdas con ganchos al final—. Necesitaré que aprendas a usar esto.

Atem asintió, anonadado por la pose dominante y tan atractiva de su novio. Cuando se recuperó, sonrió a su manera. Yugi se sintió algo aplacado y enrojeció, pero no cedió. Quería lo que quería y lo iba a conseguir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, eso ha sido todo por mi parte en este fic. No pidáis continuaciones, este fic hace dos años que lo terminé XDD en lugar de eso, buscad en mi perfil, tengo varios fics de Yu-Gi-Oh (aunque más en wattpad), y, bueno, otros fics de otras series u originales que os podrían interesar jaja si queréis estar al tanto de mis noticias, buscadme por "Kaiku-kun - Fanfics" en facebook :)


End file.
